Falling Star
by Callasea
Summary: They are a mystery, promising either hope or end. Their arrival had blurred the line between good and evil. We're lost, and what's happening isn't helping at all.. -Yullen/Lucky/OCs/Lenaleex?-Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Falling Star

'_Arcas.'_

**Once one in faith…**

'_Artemis.'_

**…Now split by fate**

"_Everything was meant to happen, one way or another."_

**I had seemed, and wanted nothing more than to deny its existence.**

"_You can run…"_

**However, no matter what I do, that star will still fall from heavens.**

"…_But you cannot hide."_

**Why does it have to be like this?**

"_Accept your fate, my brother…"_

**Why does it have to end this way?**

"_Just like how I have accepted my."_

**Acceptance…**

**…is somehow unacceptable.**

* * *

Summary:

Allen and Kanda, whom had just come back from a conjoined mission, were thrown into another with Lavi and Lenalee. However, there was no Akuma, Noahs, or the Earl this time round.

This time, there were only two boys, with one of them bearing the Crucifixes. In a situation which his true identity cannot be verified, Vatican had ordered the Black Order to take them in and be placed under the eyes of 4 elite exorcists.

Their Orders as Followed:

Keep _him_ if he is an Apostle.

Spare _none_ if he's a Noah.

* * *

**Now, the journey of discovery begins.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi all! (Deep breathe) This is my first fic, so please review! Pardon the grammar and tenses mistakes :( I'm trying to improve them. I welcome critics by the way! To all that have drop by and review, I thank you in advance :)

Tell me how you feel about the plot :) Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys! Thanks for the reviews and to you guys who have put my story on alert... It makes my day :D

**Note:** This chapter focus on the introduction of my OCs... So yes, don't be surprise :)

_**Disclaimer**: I **do not own** D.Gray Man. I only own the OCs and the plot!_

Here goes for nothing!

* * *

"_Have you heard?"_

**I can see two stars shining brightly on the skies. They are so close together, like twins.**

"_Heaven is where the good dwells..."_

**However, as I took a closer look, I noticed that one of them had dulled significantly.**

"_And Hell is where the evil lives."_

**The star's radiance signified its life, and it is coming short.**

"_Between them is a blurred line of good and evil..."_

**It will not be long before it shines its last and fall, never to be picked up again.**

"_The Human world."_

**After all, it was merely one of the lost pieces- one of the fallen shards from above.**

* * *

The wind blows harshly across the cold night, disrupting the peace darkness has to offer. However, everything was silent except the voice of the man in white before me.

His voice is so loud that I feel deafened.

"I'm sorry Frost-san, but your brother has lost his sight."

I must be shivering, or my eyes have widened, because he placed his hand on my right shoulder.

"You may go in to see him now."

I nodded.

* * *

Gently, the door slides open to reveal a huge ward with lines of beds at either side. The boy stepped in, allowing the door to close automatically behind. With a deep breath, he began travelling down the aisle under the watchful eyes of the patients.

Was it him, or was it something else that had drawn everyone's attention?

In his late teens, the boy had green eyes and long hair close to the colour of golden sand. It was neatly tied into a ponytail while wispy bangs donned the front of his face. He was pale, and as the light of the room strikes him, the boy seemed to glow in a faint yet alluring light. Cuts and healed gashes could be observed around his neck and hands, making him even more mysterious.

Clearly, every step he took was loaded with effort, but he did not stop till he reached the end. Taking another deep breath, he composed his feelings and greeted the inhabitant of bed number 15 warmly.

The patient was a young boy who looked a little like him.

At once, the boy's hung head perked up. Unlike the older male, his hair was short and neat, and the colour was a deeper gold. Freckles dressed his flushed cheeks, and dimples surfaced when he smiled. He was paler in contrast, as if no blood runs beneath his wounded skin. Bandages could be seemed around his neck, eyes, wrists and ankles, stained to a deep red. At the sight of those injuries, the older boy cringed.

"What's wrong Artemis?" The young boy concernedly asked.

Artemis hesitated as he sat down at the foot of the bed. Slowly, he raised his hand to the right side of the boy's face, "Does it hurt?"

The boy smiled, leaning into the faltering touch, "No, not anymore."

"Arcas… There's something I have to tell you…" Artemis started in a low whisper. He bit his lips, hoping that they could stop quivering, "About your eyes…"

"I know."

The older boy was taken aback, "And you-"

"I'm fine."

"Arcas-"

"Artemis," Arcas swiftly interrupted, "losing this doesn't hurt as much as you thought it would be," He smiled, hoping it could assure his older brother, "So don't worry about me, okay?"

Artemis could do nothing but smile bitterly at his brother's words. Gently, he stroked the cold cheek, wanting to comfort the latter with his touches.

After a pregnant pause, Arcas continued, "I accept this fate, just like how you have accepted yours."

Artemis never told his brother he had never accepted.

* * *

**'I pray to the God that I hate... Please...Protect him.'**

**

* * *

**

**Me:** So... I hope this chapter is okay... (Nervously twisting her fingers at the back) Pardon the tenses and grammatical errors...

**Artemis:** Stop playing with your fingers...

**Me:** Quiet... I'm... not... (Stuttering)

**Arcas:** Errr... Sorry readers (Artemis was dragging Callasea out of the room) She's unable to continue for a moment :) Anyway, Hope you like what she wrote! Till next time... toddles!


	3. News of the New

**_Hi All! Thanks for the reviews + alerts~ I am very grateful. Those are the fuel to my writing life... haha._**

**_Special Thanks to Chronologic! I hope you will continue to like it._**

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own DGM. I own my plot and creation~ Nothing more, nothing less. If I do own DGM... Yu and Allen will be a couple and Lavi and Tyki will be having some secret affairs lol. _**

* * *

As a boy of age 16 queued up at the cafeteria of Black Order, he stifled a yawn behind his deformed hand. With distinct white hair and a pentacle scar on his face, everyone knew him as Allen Walker, an exorcist of the evil-fighting organization. He had just came back from a mission in Greece, and was bend on getting himself some of Jerry's fabulous food till-

"Allen!"

Said boy turned to see a familiar red head running towards him, waving his hand with a wide grin donned on his face.

"Hello Lavi." Allen greeted with a weak smile.

"How's your mission?" The Bookman Junior inquired, skipping to a halt beside Allen, "I heard Yu-chan _almost slaughter you_ with Mugen."

Aww, the Finders.

"He did, actually." Allen affirmed, shrugging his shoulders. He seemed fine, but the flash of uncertainty in his eyes did not go unnoticed by his observant friend, "I don't know why he is so work up."

"Yu-chan is _always_ worked up."

As they conversed, they were forced to pause so that Allen could order a mountain of gourmets. The list went on and Lavi had to admit, if he did not have such legendary memory, he would not remember a single thing after the tenth was said.

"Lavi, can you help me?" Allen politely requested, his eyes glued to the dishes.

"Sure!"

Thus the talk continued, with Allen eating at an inhuman speed. Eventually, Lavi stopped talking so that the young exorcist could finish his food. It only took a quarter of an hour for Allen Walker to push down everything. However, he was clearly not satisfied yet.

"I think I need..."

"Allen, Lavi!"

Lavi grinned roguishly at the new intruder, a girl around his age with long dark hair tied into 2. "Yo!"

"Hey Lenalee."

The girl stopped and said, "Nee-san wants to talk to us at his office, and we can't reach you with the Golem so…"

Allen inwardly groaned, noticing that his food have to wait. "I switched it off, sorry."

"I left it at my table." Lavi remembered, "What is it?"

Lenalee, as she was addressed, merely shook her head, "He didn't say."

"Let's go then." Allen announced, not without a last pleading look at the kitchen.

* * *

One by one, people who were summoned into the office took their seats. Unfortunately for Allen, he sat the closest to Kanda, a Japanese exorcist known for his temper. Said teen dangerously narrowed his eyes at Allen, his hand proceed to rest on the hilt of Mugen. Allen did not appear to notice as he took his position, but the constant darting of his eyes between the Supervisor and the angry swordsman proved otherwise.

Seemed to Allen that Kanda was greatly affected by what happened in Greece…

"What's the occasion Komui?" Lavi inquired, breaking the tension. With both hands behind his head, he sat back comfortably and crossed his legs. The red-haired teen was grinning childishly, but it was wiped when he realized how serious Komui was.

"I have just received a report." The man started, pushing his glasses up a little with his right hand, "A tiny town at Germany has recently been visited by the Akuma…"

**'Another mission then…'** was what everyone is thinking.

"The situation is now under control, but that's not the point." He continued after some silence, "The Exorcists dispatched had discovered something, or rather, someone."

"Innocence?" Lenalee suggested when Komui seemed to be struggling with words.

"No… not Innocence, but a boy with Crucifixes on his body…"

"A Noah?" Kanda exclaimed, standing up from his seat in alarm. Allen's eyes narrowed while Lavi straightened in his seat.

"It is not confirmed yet but there is a chance that he is."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kanda interrupted swiftly, "Let's go and-"

"Wait, Kanda." Komui had also stood up from his seat when Kanda was getting out of the room to head to Germany. "I haven't finish."

That tone Komui adopted was commanding, causing Kanda to flinch. Lenalee, Allen and Lavi were taken aback since Komui was never this serious about anything.

"Now listen."

* * *

"A… WHAT?!"

Everyone within the radius must have heard it, since Finders and Scientists alike paused for a moment before resuming their duties.

"Allen, Lavi, please refrain from shouting when you are standing so close!" Komui requested while his hands covered Lenalee's ears, "What if you damage the ears of my beloved Lenalee?!"

That's Komui all right.

"Nii-san…" Lenalee whined, pushing his hands off her ears.

"Aww, Lenalee! I'll always-"

"Get to the point Komui!" Kanda cuts in, annoyed by the sister-complex.

"The point is, he and his brother will be coming to the Black Order and we'll be observing. If he is truly an Apostle of God, he will be sent to Vatican…"

"What if he is a Noah?" Kanda questioned again.

Komui adjusted the position of his glasses again in contemplation, "That's the reason the 4 of you are needed, to watch him until the Generals come back."

"You mean _Cross_ will be here?!" Allen shouted again in shock, his eye widened when he had scrambled to the front of Komui's messy desk.

"Yes." The Supervisor replied, looking apologetic.

Allen would have drop onto the ground without the support of Lavi. "Cross… Debts… Devil…." He murmured.

"Allen! ALLEN!" Lavi shook the poor boy by the shoulders when Allen's mind was transported into space.

Kanda folded his arm, and snorted, "Che."

"When will he arrive, Nee-san?" Lenalee asked. In the background, Lavi was still attempting to gather the scattered soul of Allen.

"3 days later," Komui replied with a slight smile, "I hope you guys are ready by then."

Lenalee nodded her head while Kanda turned his back and walked out of the door.

Meanwhile …

"Allen! Allen!"

Komui and Lenalee sighed.

* * *

After the meeting and Allen successfully revived (he came back to life when Kanda was leaving), the trio left the office while Lenalee stayed to accompany Komui who was having a terrible headache. (Which isn't true, he just wants Lenalee to pamper him a little)

"Hey Allen, Yu," Lavi called, ignoring the glare and threatening gesture of Kanda, "I'll be going to the library. Panda gave some work and I have not finished." Lavi sighed, shrugging his shoulders, "See you guys later!"

Kanda snorted, turning his back on the Bookman Junior while Allen smiled and said, "Bye Lavi."

"Don't miss me!" The red-haired teen yelled before vanishing down the corner.

"As if I will, Baka-Usagi," Kanda cursed under his breath as he walked, "And why the hell are you following me, Moyashi!" He barked when he saw Allen taking his right side.

Allen pouted innocently and retorted, "it's Allen! And I'm not following you! I'm just heading the same way, Bakanda!"

"Shut up Moyashi!"

"It's Allen!"

"Che!"

The silence sets in uncomfortably, increasing tension between them. Finally, Allen decided to raise the subject he wanted to discuss with the angry swordsman.

"Kanda…"

"What?"

The younger male rolled his eyes and said, "Are you still brooding over what happened in Greece?"

Kanda turned to glare at the white-haired exorcist, which would certainly kill if it was possible. "Shut up, Moyashi! I have already forgotten!"

"Your face says otherwise-"

Allen Walker was not able to finish the sentence as the sharp tip of Mugen rested beside his neck. The threatened hastily raised his hands and gulped at the proximity of death.

"_I won't say this again_," Kanda growled, closing the distance between them. Allen could feel the older male's breath on his left cheek as Kanda whispered into his ears. Whatever the content was, it had certainly created an impression as the red on Allen's cheeks deepened. After Kanda was positive that his words had sunk in, he straightened up, sheathed Mugen and promptly resumed walking again.

As for Allen, he was left standing in a dumb-founded state.

* * *

_**Callasea: So, how is it? Leave behind some reviews, pretty please? =Puppy eyes=**_

_**Kanda: Che, stop that.**_

_**Callasea: Stop what?**_

_**Allen: That thing... **_

_**Callasea (glares): Huh?!**_

_**Allen + Kanda: ....**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, thank you for reviewing/placing this story on alert. When I saw my email notification I was utterly thrilled! haha.**

**To _Chronologic + ThisUserNameIsVeryCreative_**: _Glad that Yullen Moment is loved =) Lucky Moment in coming shortly, though I am still debating whether or not their meeting is up to satisfaction._

**Warning:** _This chapter focus on the history of my OCs + Some of the character's thoughts regarding their true identities. You have been warned~_

_**Disclaimer:**Plot and OCs are my creations. I do not own DGM, because if it is it will be a yaoi fic because of my urge+wishes haha. I think it is obvious that fanfics were made to fulfil such wishes (including yours!)_

* * *

"_What come will come, there's no need to hide."_

**I knew it from a long time that I can run, but I can never hide.**

"_What you are doing only prolongs that agony."_

**This thing that chases us will change us into something we do not know.**

"_That future cannot be avoided, but it can be changed."_

**I am afraid of this. Terrified…**

"_Are you ready?"_

**Because what's changing us were not devils or angels, but humans like us.**

* * *

The sound of machineries and people echoed. Finders were mobilized with necessary equipments while Exorcists stood side-by-side of Supervisor Komui Lee. Except for Reever, the scientists were in an enclosed room, monitoring the situation through their computers. The tension among the people was so thick that Allen swore he was getting breathless.

"They're here." A voice announced into Komui's earpiece. He nodded, confirming the doubts of those around him.

Everyone faced the small entrance that leads from the underground river passage to the room they assembled in. They held their breath, hands clenched at the sides or on their weaponries, expecting some sort of attack from the visitors.

Finally, a male and a female stepped into view. From their uniforms, they were exorcists and seemed surprised by the amount of people gathered. Shortly after recovering, the two stepped aside to reveal whoever that was behind.

Slowly, their targets stepped in with both bodies covered by a black cloak. The taller of the two entered first, followed closely by another. The latter was tightly clutching the taller boy's cloak and Allen's heart softened when he noticed his fear. However, Allen lost sight of the smaller boy when the older one pushed him to his back.

"Supervisor Lee, this is Artemis and Arcas Frost." The female exorcist introduced, pointing first at the older male then the smaller one, "Arcas Frost is the marked one." She added swiftly, noticing the confusing glances. After all, it was hard to make out their features when they were cloaked.

"Thank you." Komui bowed his head slightly, and the exorcists bowed back.

"We will be off then." The male spoke for the first time. He seemed to be annoyed and wanted nothing less to exit the place immediately.

"Of course."

Bidding their farewell, a final bow was exchanged between the 2 exorcists and the crew of Black Order.

"Bye Arcas, Artemis. It has been fun travelling with you two." The female exorcist said while her partner had already left.

"Thank you for your kindness, Flora-san. Take care." The one named Arcas timidly said, stepping forward a little.

"You too, sweetheart," Flora smiled, pushing down his hood to kiss Arcas gently on the forehead.

Everyone's eyes enlarged when they saw the features of Arcas Frost, or the so-called marked one. He looked young, with bandages over his eyes and neck. When he hugged Flora, they noticed that both of his wrists were in the same state. It pained some of them to see the boy like this, when he was barely 15.

"Artemis…"

Finally, the older boy turned his head. He had wanted to be unnoticed, yet clearly he failed. Slowly, he pushed down his hood as well and said, "Take care, Flora-san."

They were surprised by how much the brothers looked alike.

She smiled, giving Artemis's forehead the same treatment. "Take care."

Then, she left.

After she was gone, the two looked at their new caregivers. Artemis's eyes were narrowed, a slight frown formed on his youthful face while Arcas resumed hiding behind his older brother. Once again, tension returned.

"Err…" Komui decided to break the silence, realizing that they had not introduced themselves. "Welcome to the Black Order, Artemis-kun and Arcas-kun!" He cheerfully started with his arms exaggeratingly wide open, "I am Komui Lee, head of the Black Order! And this is-"

"Wait." Artemis interrupted curtly, "I'm sorry," he apologized in haste, "but can you self-introduce?" He looked at the tiny figure behind, "My brother cannot see, but he can recognize voices, so I will be grateful if you can…"

Komui was dazed, but he recovered fast enough, "Why of course! Start your rolling!"

Reever was the first, followed by Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda. The Finders did not introduce themselves since there were too many of them. Throughout the entire introduction, everybody noticed that Arcas was stepping into view, albeit slow. Eventually, he was beside his brother, but his hand was still holding onto the older male.

Unexpectedly, he said in a mousy manner, "Please to…please to… meet your acquaintance… I hope we won't… err…won't bring you any…. trouble."

Allen smiled warmly, and so did the others. Well, except Kanda, but the lack of his snort was clear that he did not mind having them. Komui was beaming, and was about to start the orientation when he noticed something horribly wrong.

The dressings around Arcas's wrists were soaked with blood, staining Arcas's sleeves and the cloak of his brother's to a deep red.

"Artemis-kun, Arcas-kun is…"

Artemis's eyes wandered to his younger brother, and widened.

"Arcas, you're bleeding…" He muttered, clearly shocked. He turned and grabbed Arcas by arm, elevating both wrists above the boy's heart level. "Why… why doesn't it ever stop?"

"Quick, let's bring him to the infirmary!" Someone shouted amidst the chaos.

While everyone was panicking about Arcas's injuries, the younger boy was actually smiling, and that did not go unnoticed by Komui and the 4 exorcists.

* * *

The journey to the infirmary was a blur.

People at the corridors were chased to make way for Artemis, whom had dear Arcas cradled in his arms. Komui was having a slight fainting spell and Reever was shouting instructions. Meanwhile, the Exorcists and Finders were closely behind.

While everyone was in distress, Arcas's smile never wavered from his sickly face.

Upon reaching the infirmary, Arcas was taken away by the nurses on duties. Instantly, the calmness he had was shattered. He holds onto Artemis tightly, refusing to let go. It was not till numerous promises and assurance did Arcas relent and released his strong grip.

"Will he be alright?" Lenalee asked after the door was closed.

Artemis nodded his head gravely. "It is not the first time… he'll be fine."

"Why was he bleeding?" The girl continued.

"I don't know," Artemis replied, covering his eyes tiredly and shaking his head. "It just… bleeds."

Komui glanced at his slumped form pityingly, feeling helpless for their plight. He could picture himself in Artemis's shoes, since the reason why he joined the Black Order was Lenalee.

"I believe we have to talk, Artemis-kun."

* * *

Once again, the members of the Black Order gathered in the Supervisor's office with the addition of Artemis Frost. Allen noted that the amount of paper had certainly piled up, and two workers from the science department could be seemed staggering in with new work. Komui must be either blind or ignoring them when the two send a glare at his direction. Artemis was shocked by the condition of the disheveled office.

Komui took his seat at the desk. Lenalee chose to stand beside her older brother with Reever while Allen and Lavi each took the sides of the couch before the desk. Artemis was asked to sit in between them. Meanwhile, Kanda had picked one of the secluded corners, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

As Artemis sat there, he rested his elbows on his thighs and leaned forward, his eyes closed. As he stayed in that position, his hands were gently rubbing the scalp of his golden head.

Tired- he was so tired of everything.

Patiently, the others within the room waited for him to start.

"Everything happened when he was 5," he began in a voice that was low and grim, "the very first mark he received was on his neck. No matter what we do it wouldn't stop bleeding. We thought he was going to die, but eventually it stopped on its own. He couldn't talk for a month after that."

Lenalee covered her mouth, eyes slightly widened at Artemis's description. Komui reached for her shoulder and gave a squeeze, silently consoling her. As for Allen and Lavi, they were peeking at Artemis, a little disturbed.

'_Crucifixes…_' Lavi was committing every detail to heart while reviewing his memories of any records similar to Arcas's situation. Except for the known family of the Noah, nothing seemed to match. '_There's a possibility that Arcas Frost may be a Noah… but he doesn't seem to wield any powers or special ability… maybe he is awakening_? _Or perhaps… he is something more…?'_

Noticing that Artemis was going to continue, Lavi immediately pushed all of his speculation aside. He would not want to miss anything that may play a huge part in the future war. Besides, maybe Bookman, or Panda (In Lavi's case), may have some clues regarding Arcas.

"For the past decade, the marks would randomly appear on his body. The newest was around 3 years ago at his ankles. I remember our mother screaming in the kitchen when he fell onto the floor and blood pooled at his feet."

'**Arcas! Arcas!'**

**I heard the frantic screams of my brother's name and quickly dashed to the kitchen. What greeted my sight was horrible.**

**I rushed forward, kneeling beside the figure whose face was contorted with agony. The area around his feet was stained by blood, and I could see crimson liquid still oozing from those new marks.**

'**Mother!' I shouted, shaking the figure not far from me to recover her. 'We have to bring him to the hospital, now!'**

He shook his head, trying to get rid of those awful images.

"Every time… every time those… those _mark_," Artemis literally snarled, his eyes narrowed and hands clenched in revolt, "every time they bleeds, something will happen."

"Something?" Komui repeated with obvious interest. Kanda's closed eyes had opened too when he caught that statement.

Artemis was not pleased with that curiosity, but he chose to continue as if he was not the least disgusted. "Once, when it bleeds, there was a flood that killed many people at a town not far from ours. The next time it did, there was a great fire that burned half of the forest." He stopped, his head raised so he could look at Komui right in the eyes, "This time, our town was attacked by those demons. I…"

Artemis buried his face in his palms, remembering the events that had taken place. Death, disaster- it just seemed to follow them everywhere.

"Did your parents…" Reever awkwardly started, wondering how to phrase his sentence to minimize the damage.

"Don't worry." Artemis reassured him, "They passd away around the time Arcas's ankles receives the marks…"

Reever looked away guiltily and apologized.

After Artemis had composed his feelings, he continued where he left off, "The attack caused him to lose his sight, and his bleeding gone out of control. Sometimes it will stop and then it will start again. Nothing has happened so far, thus maybe it's due to trauma. But I really don't know, and don't want to know either…"

"Artemis-kun…"

"Do you know how tiring- frustrating- hating it is?" Artemis exploded suddenly, catching them off guard. The said teenager lowered and clutched his head, his nails digging into the scalp, "All I can do is watch him…hold his hand… hoping, praying to the God that will never save him… save us!"

Lenalee's heart cringed at his statement. Such uncanny resemblance… Didn't she use to be like this? Every day, praying to the God to end the torment… if her brother had not come, what will she become? If Artemis had not been beside Arcas all this time, what would have happened?

The silence was disturbed when someone knocked on the wooden door. Komui was the first to recover, "Come in!" He said, masking his true feelings easily after so many years of practices. The door clicked and a nurse stepped in, inclining her head slightly as a sign of respect. Komui acknowledged it with a smile and asked, "Yes?"

"Supervisor, Arcas-san had requested to see his brother," She smiled, looking at Artemis. He had turned to face the newcomer when he heard his brother's name. "He says he wouldn't rest until he sees him."

Komui smiled, "O, sure, we're done here anyway! Can you please lead Artemis-kun to the infirmary, err…"

"Sakura," The nurse introduced when Komui hesitated and swiftly returned her attention to Artemis. He had already left his previous spot and was approaching her, "Please come with me, Artemis-san."

"Wait!" Lenalee said suddenly. Komui understood her intention and smiled slightly, giving his wordless consent. Tentatively, she approached Artemis and Sakura but stopped some distance away. "Can I… come?" She hesitantly inquired, afraid that the boy may reject her.

Yet Artemis didn't.

"Sure."

Lenalee beamed at Artemis, and turned to others, "Allen- Lavi- Kanda?"

Lavi enthusiastically agreed, while Allen was more subtle. Kanda scowled, but nevertheless straightened and waited for them to go first.

"Thank you Sakura!" Komui waved his hand and sniffed his nose comically as he said farewell to his sister, "Bye Lenalee!"

"Nii-chan…" Lenalee sighed before closing the door behind her.

Throwing the tissue aside, Komui gave his glasses a push. His original demeanor had vanished completely. He is no longer Komui Lee, but the Supervisor of Black Order. "What do you think, Reever?"

The second-in-charge of the Black Order was silent as he contemplated. "I think…" He unsurely began, "This is getting complicated."

* * *

**Callasea:** The journey to unravel the mysteries had began! An insight into their past- Are they our heroes' friend, or foe?

**Callasea (sigh of relief + wipe sweat):** So how is this? Please review! **(Inhales)** Longest speech ever!

**Arcas (smiles):** She actually getting use to this...

**Artemis (looks at the shivering form):** Err, I don't think so **(A loud bang, Artemis massaged his temples)**

**Kanda + Allen + Lavi + Lenalee:** Not _again_...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for putting my story on alert =) Though I love reviews more...**

**Pardon my mistakes in Grammar and Tenses. I am brushing up my English. Any _Constructive criticisms_ are welcomed...**

**Warning:** _Some flirting, suggestive moments, corrupted+dark thoughts and... the ugly side of humanity_

_**Disclaimer:** Plot + OCs belongs to moi. DGM is not my creation._

* * *

During their trip to the infirmary, the nurse named Sakura had told them about Arcas's condition. A sigh of relief escaped their lips when they heard that the bleeding had stopped. Upon reaching their destination, Sakura informed them of Arcas's location and promptly left to resume her duties.

Arcas was in one of the rooms, comfortably sitting on the bed. He had been changed into a new set of clothing and bandages since the old ones were probably messily stained. Artemis greeted him and sat down at the foot of the bed, his eyes showing tenderness for the first time.

One by one, the visitors greeted Arcas, except Kanda. He was leaning against the doorframe and overlooking the scene as if he was not part of it.

"Are you the exorcists?" The boy shyly asked, a slight blush forming on his pale cheeks. "I can recognize some of your voices…"

Allen smiled, "Yes."

"Allen Walker-san?" He gave a guess.

Allen was surprised by his accuracy. He glanced at his fellow companions swiftly, noticing that they were just as surprised as he was.

"How about me?" Lavi excitedly inquired.

The boy hesitated for a moment. "Lavi-san."

"Bingo!" The Bookman Junior cheered. Raising his blanket slightly, Arcas was feeling embarrassed and wanted to hide.

"Stop scaring him, Baka Usagi!" Kanda barked from his spot, arms folded and eyes twitching. Lavi grinned sheepishly at Kanda's comment. As for Arcas, he recoiled at the force of the Swordsman's tone.

"You're the one scaring him Kanda." Allen remarked, noticing the flinch and how Artemis had covered Arcas's hand with his.

"Shut up, Moyashi." Kanda literally snarled.

"It's Allen!" Allen retorted out of reflex.

"Enough!"

The two of them looked at the source in shock. After all, you do not get to see Lenalee's fierceness often. Said girl rested her right palm on the hips and glared at them.

"You two should stop your flirting!"

The silence descended.

Arcas was the first to break the thin ice. "Err… flirting?" Everyone turned to look at him, "Walker-san… and Kanda-san…flirting…?"

Lavi howled with laughter while Lenalee was trying hard not to. Allen and Kanda's faces went beet red, looking away from each other at once. Artemis forced his laughter into chuckling. Apparently, Arcas was still processing the message.

After a moment, Allen and Kanda's tolerance were completely worn off. "We are not flirting!" They exclaimed.

More laughter echoed in the room.

* * *

"Huh? What? I cannot hear ya…" said the man with flaming red hair lazily, lifting the cigarette to his mouth for another puff. Sitting comfortably on a red couch, his free hand grabbed a filled wineglass not far away. Meanwhile, a skimpily dressed woman was laying sprawl on his figure, circling her finger wantonly on his chest.

"I said-" The voice was clearly irritated "-You are needed to report the Headquarters, best by a week, no matter where you are."

"And why, Komui…" He began, pressing a quick peck on the woman's head before continuing, "Do I have to?"

Komui tried hard not to curse, opting to keep quiet. The man was amused, evident by the wide grin formed on his face. He always loved to annoy the Supervisor.

"Because you are the General" was Komui's reply. The tone he used sounded constipated, swallowing down all his irritation in one fluid movement, "And a potential Noah is with us this moment. We need you to-"

"Kill him?"

"-Watch him." Komui continued as if he was not abruptly interrupted. "General Tiedoll is on his way…" Komui's eyes narrowed when he heard some noises from the other side of the golem "… Are you listening General Cross?" More noises and no reply, "General…"

He stopped after identifying what he was hearing.

The Chinese massaged the bridge between his eyes, and tiredly said, "I will call you later, General Cross."

The Golem went dead.

* * *

Stifling a yawn, Artemis felt his eyes closing. Arcas was already asleep and tightly holding onto Artemis's hand. This was the sign of the young boy's distress, and thus the Head Nurse allowed Artemis to stay while the exorcists were chased out quietly. After finishing her mission, she fetched a blanket and gave some instruction before leaving the brothers as well.

Artemis studied Arcas's peaceful features. Occasionally, the young boy would smile in his dreams, and Artemis liked that. During the journey, Arcas was having nothing but nightmares, compromising the little health he had left.

As quietly as possible, Artemis rescued his hand from Arcas. The boy issued a slight groan of protest, and then fell back to sleep. A sigh of relief escaped Artemis's lips. He had been waiting for this moment since he wanted to have a private talk with the Supervisor. As quiet as a mouse, Artemis sneaked out of the room and based on the map in his mind, he headed towards his destination.

He did reached after 15 minutes worth of careful deliberation, and was going to knock on the door-

"Watch him," The voice said calmly. Though muffled, Artemis recognized it nevertheless. He gently pressed his ear onto the wooden material, "General Tiedoll is on his way… Are you listening General Cross? General…"

_'General?'_

There was a pause before Komui continued, "I will call you later, General Cross."

Artemis's eye narrowed slightly.

"As usual, huh?" Another voice spoke up. The boy reckoned it to be Reever, Komui's second-in-command.

Komui's muttering was too soft to be heard clearly, but Artemis presumed that he must be talking about that someone name Cross.

"What are we going to do?" Reever started again. Artemis pressed his ear harder onto the cold surface.

"Observe Arcas Frost for any signs of turning into a Noah…"

_'Noah? What in the world is that?'_ Artemis pondered. _'Whatever it is, it must be nothing good.'_ The boy concluded.

"And if he is?"

There was a long silence, and for a minute Artemis thought that they were whispering till Komui said-

"By order of the heads, we are to execute them."

Artemis's eyes widened.

_'Them?'_

"Them?" The other man was obviously shocked.

"They explained that if only one of them died, the other may summon him back through Earl." Komui tiredly explained, "I'm afraid that it is the only way…"

"Then we better pray he is not a Noah…"

The rest was left unheard by a paralyzed Artemis. He took a few feeble steps away from the door in disgust and quietly sneaked back to the infirmary once more. As he journeyed back, a thousand thoughts ran through his head.

_'What if Arcas was really a Noah? He will not be spared… He will have to…No. I must think of something… But what can I do?'_

Artemis nervously nibbled his lower lips as he contemplated all possibilities.

_'Either way, I will not be allowed to be with him.'_

He paused in his steps.

_'Either way… they will take him away from me.'_

Artemis resumed walking. As he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, sheer determination and anger flashed in those eyes-

_'What should I do…?'_

* * *

**Callasea:** Done! Once again I apolgise for the English **(sigh)**

**Artemis:** You're making them take Arcas away from me? why???

**Callasea:** I didn't say that! **(Mumbles)** At least not yet.... **(Prepares in haste...)**

**Artemis (glares, and heard someone running):** Come back here you idiot! **(Runs after)**

**Lavi:** Since Callasea is currently on the run, I'll do the talking! I simply love to do the talking-

**Kanda:** He means, please review.

**Lenalee (Beams):** And she say to thank all that's reading, there will be a Yullen moment in next chapter! Stay tuned!

**Feeling extremely Playful...**

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kanda demanded, grabbing Allen's shoulders and shaking the boy lightly, "Tell me!"_

_They stared at one another for a long time._

_"I... I am jealous, Kanda."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, once again, thank you for reviewing (hugs Chronologic) and everyone that had placed my story on alert. Really makes my day when I checked the mailbox... **

**Currently searching for a beta-reader to correct my English :) (On the quest to improvement!)**

**A/N:** _I noticed I actually forgot to mention this during my 1st chapter... I do not follow DGM timeline much, but if you insist, Lenalee and Allen had fought Road Camelot, Lavi and Allen had met Tyki on the train already. That basically all. Other than that, others are deviant from the original timeline, and the characters are a little OOC because I cannot really master them, at least not yet. Trying my best! _

**Warning:** _Suggestive moments of OC's identity + Yullen, beating up poor akuma, and the Noah Family's moment._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own DGM- Getting tired of saying this..._

* * *

The library was dark, and all one could hear was the shuffling of books and the scribbling of a pen on paper. The source of the tiny disturbance was Lavi. He was sitting in one of the secluded corners, whispering a report to his mentor whom was currently attending a meeting at a place only his kind knew. Speaking in a different language, the red-head was afraid someone might be eavesdropping. Precaution was one of the important lessons learned by a Bookman in their life of recording world history.

There was a sizzling sound, followed by a moment of tense silence. Patiently, the Bookman Junior waited. Though Lavi had proud himself for having a superb memory and knowledge over history, Bookman is still the expert. Maybe his mentor had met a similar case before Lavi was his apprentice.

"He is the first of his kind, Lavi." His mentor replied in a foreign tongue that sounds akin to German. He paused momentarily and continued, "Crucifixes had been seemed in Noah Family, but it was found at their foreheads. However, for Arcas Frost, it was found all over his body." There was yet another halt as Bookman contemplated, "The possibility of him being a Noah is there, but the possibility of him being an Apostle lurks as well."

Lavi mindlessly scribbled on the paper as he listened.

"Lavi, I want you to observe him closely, but most importantly, interact with him to gather more information. Yet you must be careful… Artemis Frost would not spare anymore than what he had told you."

"Don't worry, Panda- _ji-ji_-" There was a loud curse from the other side, but Lavi ignored it per usual "- I will keep a close eye on them."

After Bookman had calmed down, he said, "Remember Lavi," Lavi let out an inaudible sigh, knowing well what Bookman was about to say, "Do not get _attached_. We are Bookmen- we _record _histories, not to be _part_ of them."

Pain gleamed in his single, emerald eye.

"I know, Panda-ji –ji." The red-head reassured, "Bookman has no heart- _and will never need one_."

* * *

"Not sweet enough," A low voice-clearly a male's- echoed in the filled dining room. He swiftly turned towards the maid beside him and promptly began to let out his anger. The man grabbed her head and bashed it consistently on the table.

Everyone was not surprised, as if beating up a servant when anyone was dissatisfied with their food was common. However, the girl sitting opposite of him was clearly unhappy. Pouting her lips and dusting some food that had landed on her clothes, she whined, "Skin~ you're dirtying my clothes!"

Skin seemed to care less about her complaint and continued, supported by a pair of twin beside him. The girl sighed and said, "I'll give you some of my sweets later, okay?"

Immediately, the burly man named Skin stopped his beatings and released his strong grip over the servant's head. Said servant slumped to the ground, and after a few minute came back to life and resumed her position beside him as though nothing had happened.

"Sweet sweets?"

The girl nodded and repeated after him, "Sweet sweets." She beamed at her success in quietening down the monster and turned her attention towards a handsome male beside her, "Neh Tyki-"

"I'm not helping you with your homework." The addressed interrupted sharply.

"Aww, Tyki-"

"You can ask Jasdevi."

"But they always write 5 to everything!" She exclaimed. Across the table, the twin snickered and gave one another a high five.

"Now, now, what's the ruckus?" Someone abruptly entered the conversation and all eyes landed on the newcomer. The voice belonged to someone with a tall hat and a pair of tiny glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. He was spinning an umbrella that was currently sobbing in pain.

"Earl-sama~" The girl called with a pout, "Tyki refuse to help me with my homework!"

The Earl chuckled lightly in midst of her claim and sat down on a seat not far away. "Why don't you help Road, Tyki-pon?"

"I don't want to, and don't call me that…" Tyki murmured, taking a sip of water.

"Tyki is embarrassed!" One of the twins shouted, pointing his finger at the man. He has black hair, in contrast with his brother's yellow hair. "Hai Hai!" The other agreed immediately, "Tyki is embarrassed!"

"Quiet you two!"

That only made them laughs harder, banging the table with their fists.

However, every silly thing stopped when the Earl gave a cough from his end. When he had all their attention, he said, "I have good news to tell, my dear children-" Everyone noticed that his grin seemed to have widened, "Want to guess?"

Road enthusiastically raised her hand, "O I know! You found the new member to our family!"

The Earl's wide grin grew. "Correct, dear Road- And currently on the path of awakening…" He paused for a minute, causing the atmosphere to thicken with unspoken excitement, "Don't you want to know where he is?"

"Yes yes!" Road and the twins exclaimed, adrenaline fuelling their heightened senses.

However, their spirit suffered the same fate as a dampened cloth as the Earl giggled uncontrollably and announced to an anticipating crowd, "Now, now, I can't say yet!"

Groans of utter disappointment resounded.

"Don't worry my little ones!" The Earl began his assurance, "Our dear who bears the _'Sorrow'_ of Noah will soon join us…"

There was a pause, followed by an eerie gleam escaping his eyes-

"…_willingly,_ and _broken_."

* * *

Carefully placing Arcas's finger over the page, Lavi guided the small boy while Artemis sat beside him, his eyes focused on the tiny dots that decorated the pages.

Right in the morning, Lavi had come to visit with some books. Artemis and Arcas were baffled till Lavi explained that he was going to teach Arcas Braille- a reading method for the blinded. Arcas was excited, and they started when he finished the last piece of his breakfast. Artemis laughed at his brother's enthusiasm while Lavi was as eager as Arcas was.

After an hour, Allen, Kanda and Lenalee dropped by as well. While Arcas was elated to have so many visitors, Artemis was cautious. He knew about the order and had thus rendered their well wishes as 'fake'. It does not matter if they were nice- they would soon reveal their true self and separate Artemis from Arcas, or kill them, with their glorious claim of greater good.

"Are you alright Artemis-kun?" Lenalee's voice disrupted his train of thoughts. She was startled to notice a glimpse of anger in the boy's eyes, but it vanished so fast that Lenalee thought she had made a mistake.

Artemis pressed down his overwhelming emotions and smiled as genuinely as he could, "I'm fine, Lenalee-san."

However, as sincere as his reply was, Arcas detected a crease of disturbance. He turned his head towards Artemis for a split second before returning to Lavi, pretending that he had noticed nothing. Allen was completely clueless like Lenalee, but Kanda swore that Artemis was suppressing his rage- an unknown rage that was not there yesterday.

Something must have happened.

"If you're not feeling well you can tell the Head Nurse, she will help you." Lenalee offered simply.

Artemis smiled and nodded, "Yes, don't worry, I will..." He proceeded to look at Lavi and Arcas's direction, "how is it?" He changed the topic casually.

"Braille is so much fun!" Arcas cheered, grinning as wide as Lavi was. "Lavi-san is good with all this!"

"Not as good as you! You learn fast _Arty-chan_!"

Artemis chuckled, "_Ar-Arty-chan_?"

"That sounds..." Arcas struggled for a word, and downheartedly concluded it to be "_cute_."

Everyone except Kanda and Arcas laughed. Kanda, per usual, snorted while Arcas blushed to a bright red.

"Aww!" Lavi threw his arms around Arcas, commenting on how adorable he looks when he was all red like Lavi's hair. Arcas's face, if possible, turned redder. Allen and Lenalee tried to get Lavi off the boy, and Artemis was observing from the sidelines. As he thought everyone's attention was on Arcas and Lavi, he failed to notice that the silent swordsman's attention had never left him.

Vice versa, Kanda did not realise that Allen's focus was never the duo.

* * *

After standing around in the infirmary for a few hours, Kanda and Allen decided to go to the cafeteria for some food. Lavi chose to stay behind and continue his teaching since he was not hungry, while Lenalee visits the science department.

Now, walking alone with Kanda once again, Allen was quiet. This quietness was common, but the unusually tense atmosphere was not. Anyone that crossed their path noticed that something was wrong, but no one could tell what it was.

The swordsman peeked at the white-haired boy beside him, trying hard to conceal his curiosity. Artemis was weird, and Allen was weirder.

"Kanda."

To Kanda, Allen sounded almost hesitant. "What Moyashi?" He grumpily asked.

To his surprise, Allen did not retort.

"You and Ar-" He stopped, as though trying hard to restrain from asking, "Never mind- forget I ask..."

Allen picked up speed, so did Kanda. In one fluid movement, Kanda grabbed his arm and spanned Allen around to face him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kanda demanded, grabbing Allen's shoulders and shaking the boy lightly, "Tell me!"

They stared at one another for a long time.

"I... I am _jealous_, Kanda."

* * *

**Callasea:** Yes, a cliffhanger. Hate me... I'm feeling really -wanna be beaten up- today...

**Lavi:** Kuu-kuu, I wonder how Yu-chan is gonna handle Allen's confession! **(giggles like a fan girl)**

**Callasea:** I'm sure he will do it the 'Kanda-style' **(She and Lavi gave each other a high-5)**

**Lenalee (hesitant):** I would run if I were you guys **(smiles and points to a firey Kanda and a nervous Allen.)**

**(Screams of agony resounded)**

**Lenalee:** Stay tuned! I hope Kanda spares her hands...

**Hint:** _Notice that certain chapters have dialogues in bolds and italics before the story starts? Those are actually clues to who they really are. Have a guess- Who is a Noah? Or is he really an Apostle in disguise? I leave it up to your imagination._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As usual, thank you for putting my story on alert/favourites and reviewing... Apologise, for the lateness. I was busy lately... My friend is right. I should just go on without any second thoughts.**

_Warnings:_ OOCness, Yullen moment, and suggestive moments of what my OC really are.

_Disclaimer:_ Refer to all previous chapters!

* * *

"_Don't open those eyes… Don't."_

**The true terror was not being able to see anything clearly.**

"_Cover your ears… Don't listen to them…"_

**Noises, even the slightest, would scare people out of their wits.**

"_My child, remember, never be a man without fear."_

**But it was precisely that 'unknown' which made us curious.**

"_Because without fear, there will be no courage."_

**It makes us venture further, closer, like a moth drawn to the flame.**

"_And without courage, you will never be able to protect those precious to you."_

**Even if we knew that the other end was death, we never hesitated.**

* * *

Kanda's eyes widened. "Wha-What?" He said chokingly. With dark eyes narrowed, his grip on Allen's shoulders tightened. "Don't mess with me Moyashi!"

Allen glared at Kanda, offended by what the swordsman had said. "If you do not believe me, then let me go. What I feel is not of great importance-"

"Damn you!" Kanda threateningly snarled. He turned and pushed Allen against the wall, thus erasing all routes of escape. The only way of getting out was to fight Kanda, and Allen was seriously considering that option. However, Allen decided to take it as a final resort.

"BaKanda, let go of me!" Allen demanded, struggling under that strong grip.

"Not till we sort out your problem!"

Allen snorted at the statement. "My problem? You..." and a string of insults Allen never used followed. Kanda's frown deepened and he looked more than ready to kill. He tried to speak, but Allen's speech was not letting him. In the end, Kanda adopted the only method his erratic mind could think of.

Kanda kissed Allen.

There was a soft, muffled sound, tagged along by a sharp intake of breathe and widening of eyes.

For the second time of his life, Allen Walker found himself frozen by the same man, Yu Kanda.

All struggles to escape - all curses from his mouth - and all strength he had melted away like ice in fire. A moment seen like an eternity before the swordsman pulled away, panting as hard as the latter. Kanda took awhile to remember that they were in a corridor. Glancing around, he heaved a sigh of relief when it was emptied.

Having their eye contact broken, Allen woke up from his trance and did the only sensible thing he could- He slapped Kanda.

Clearly, the older boy was not expecting that attack. Due to the sudden force across his cheek, Kanda stumbled and would have fell if he had not regained balance quickly.

"What the hell is that for Moyashi!" He shouted, glaring at Allen while rubbing the injured site.

"I should be asking you Bakanda!" Allen retorted, turning away to hide his scarlet face. His legs would have given up if they were not willed to stand. Kanda, glimpsing the blush on Allen's cheeks, was soon infected with the same signs and symptoms.

"This will be the last time I'm saying this, baka Moyashi!" He said with his back against Allen, "What happened in Greece is totally nothing! I will –never-ever- repeat myself!" Kanda promptly walked down the opposite direction, never once stopping to look back at Allen Walker.

Allen's blush of embarrassment was now of utter rage. However, deep within his being, there was too a sense of lost and hurt.

'I should have known...'

* * *

A slight rustling of the curtains and Artemis reentered the area where Arcas was. Lavi had left for food and agreed to continue tomorrow. After Lavi was gone, Arcas decided to take a nap while Artemis sat beside his bed and read a book Lavi brought with him.

"Neh Artemis…"

Startled, Artemis jumped and the book in his hands almost dropped.

"Did I scare you?" The boy hastily inquired. He adjusted his position to face the addressed fully.

After regaining his composure, Artemis replied, "A little." Gently, he placed his hand on the golden head and caressed those locks of soft hair, "Why aren't you sleeping, Arcas?"

The boy smiled, "Can't sleep," then that smile was replaced by a look of anxiety, "and there's something I need to ask."

Artemis's expression darkened, and Arcas knew. There was a slight pause in Artemis's movement before it was resumed.

"What happened?"

Arcas had asked something Artemis hoped he would never be queried.

"Nothing," Artemis cheerfully answered. Maybe a little too cheerful, since Arcas said nothing and an uncomfortable silent fell.

"You promised you will never lie," Arcas said under his breath. He had pulled the blanket up to cover everything beneath his eye level.

"I'm not lying," Artemis said softly, resuming those warm caresses, "I'm just not telling, at least not yet."

"Why not?"

Artemis tiredly sighed, "Knowing everything isn't necessary good." He began, a bitter smile shadowing his features, "Sometimes truth hurts, and I don't want you to be hurt. I'll tell you when I feel you're ready to know-"

"You're hurting me right now…"

Quietness descended.

"Remember what happened when you were 5, Arcas?" Artemis began, never stopping his touch on Arcas's hair, "you got into an accident and lost a lot of blood. Hospital doesn't have your blood type, and mum and dad were not in town due to business…"

"I remember." Arcas continued where Artemis left off and pulled down the covers some, "You were 8-only 8- and you told the doctor to use your blood to save me." One of his hands escaped the blanket and grabbed the hand on his head, "The doctor told you all the possible complications, but you insisted, and he gave in…" Arcas brought the hand to his cheek and rubbed against the palm affectionately, "or else, I would have died..."

"Our relationship was bad," Artemis went on, feeling the comforting heat travelling to his palm, "You refuse to acknowledge me as your brother, but you called me 'Artemis' after you knew what happened. You wouldn't believe how happy I was… albeit my reply was grumpy."

They chuckled, tension evaporating this instant.

"Yea!" Arcas joyfully agreed, "You were like -'Huh, need to buy that with my blood huh?'- And I was like –'Duh, of course you have to bribe me!'- and we laughed!"

However, Artemis's laughter diminished when he saw the bandaged neck, "but I couldn't help you when those marks appeared on you... I couldn't help you at all…"

Sadness radiated from Artemis's touch, and the latter could feel it with every fiber of his being. Arcas felt guilt like never before.

"Stop, Artemis!" Arcas exclaimed, throwing his arms around Artemis and pulling the addressed into a tight embrace, "Stop saying this… stop…"

Artemis's eyes slipped close. He wrapped his arm around Arcas, holding tightly yet not enough to make the small boy uncomfortable.

'_Forgive me Arcas, for avoiding the topic using emotions.'_

If only he could hear what Arcas was saying to him-

'_Don't worry Artemis; I have never blamed you... I can vaguely feel your emotions, since part of your blood runs in me… I understand, and I will wait, I promise.'_

* * *

**Callasea:** If you somehow find the last part depressing, yes you're right... My mood was somehow at its lowest when I wrote this...

**Kanda+Allen+Lavi:** ...

**Kanda: **_-I can't even bring myself to cut her-_ Che. **(Walks away)**

**Callasea:** Let's drink! **(holds up the cup)**

**Lavi:** Right! **(follow suit)**

**Arcas + Artemis:** While they get themselves drunk, we wish you a merry x'mas, happy new year, and please continue to support Falling Star! Bye!!!

**Next Up...  
**'Impurities, hidden so well- so undetectable… Within this blood, 2 powers existed, fighting one another and creating a balance. We have ourselves a strange one indeed.'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** _Yosh~ It is me again ^^ I'm currently suffering from severe lack of 'inspiration' and have been diagnosed with 'writer's block', 3rd stage! This is bad. REAL BAD.  
Once again thank you for the alerts/Reviews.  
_  
**Chronologic:** _Many thanks to your reviews... They are absolute fuels to my life ^^ I have once thought of stopping but well, lets just say you give me a second though! -hugs you tightly- Yes, I find it sad that Allen slapped Kanda, but I suppose no matter how much you like someone you will still be shocked if this happens~ and yes~ I adores kin-ship, perhaps because I lacked them :) But their love to each other is too pure, I think. I find it too perfect and is seeking ways to change. Ha._

**To someone who wishes to remain unknown:** _Yes. I have write before, just that I never really put them in public. I have stopped writing for about 5 years and my comeback was entirely uncalled for xD Many of my friends had been forgotten and forgot me in return.  
This is... well to put it blankly, my 1st fic here.  
Thanks for your encouragement by the way, and perhaps we had really known each other back in my 'thriving' writer years._

**Warning:** _None? Hints of Future, Impure._

**Disclaimer:**_ Aren't we tired of seeing this everytime? I do not own DGM. If I do, I won't even be writing here, I think._

* * *

Carefully, Komui picked up a strap of linen with gloved hands and raised it to Hevlaska. The Guardian of the Cube tentatively reached for the piece of blood-filled cloth with tentacles that resembled wisps of white smoke. However, upon a brief contact, she retreated as though she had been burned.

"Hevlaska?"

The grand being did not say a word, opting to touch the piece of item again.

Usually, Komui would have brought the person, yet the recurring bleeding of Arcas's wrists forbids that. Thus, the supervisor resolved to bring his bandages instead. It was, of course, taken in secret. He had been informed by both Lavi and Kanda about the strange behaviour Artemis exhibit. If he found out that Komui had taken the stained bandages, the boy would become more suspicious of their intent.

Komui hate to admit how impure their intentions were, and how these intentions would perhaps led to the separation of the 2 brothers or the death of either, depending on situation.

Having the piece of fabric in her grasp, Hevlaska lifted it to make contact with her forehead. A gentle ball of translucent light encased the strap as she made her analysis.

"Such strangeness… Is it even possible?"

_**There was this noise.**_

_**Tiredly, I covered my ears.**_

_**Not working.**_

_**Frustrated, I opened my eyes and searched my surroundings.**_

_**Wait a minute, I blinked hard. Something is different here… everything is so… dark.**_

_**I am back.**_

_**Will this night ever ends? Or will it evolves into something that will devour my soul?**_

_**I know the answer.**_

_**I am afraid of losing things precious to me- of being alone, living in this by myself. I know that my selfishness had caused the sufferings of those I love.**_

_**I can't help it. I need company to keep loneliness away.**_

_**I know I am sick.**_

_**I need someone, I need it, and I will get it. I don't care about its condition- even if it's broken, hurt, bleeding- I will have it to keep me company.**_

The power of the light grew stronger as she went deeper.

_**There was this sound, clear and echoing.**_

_**Have I hear this before?**_

_**Never. **_

_**You are not my friend.**_

As sudden as before, she released the article with a startled cry. As Komui watched the reddish-white cloth descend, he was surprised to see it turned to dust.

"Hevlaska?"

"Impurities, hidden so well- so undetectable," Her hesitant voice resounded in the enclosed room, her glow like a star in the night skies, "Within this blood, 2 powers existed, fighting one another and creating a balance. We have ourselves a strange one indeed."

"This boy…" She began when her voice stopped shivering, "I cannot see."

* * *

"**_Probing_ into _our_ affairs…**" A young boy snarled in a low voice, "**_Who_ do _they_ think _they_ are**?"

Meanwhile, another was worried. He was clutching the hem of his white shirt while mumbling to himself, "**Have they found out our _secret_**?"

* * *

Once again, in the safe confinement of the library, Lavi reported the findings to his mentor. Whispering in an exotic language, Lavi was attempting to keep calm. He had noticed-and heard- so much information, it was driving him towards a state of confusion. The words of Hevlaska, the strange behaviour of Artemis Frost- how much is the pair of brothers hiding? Lavi doubted that everything they said thus far had even an ounce of truth. This is not a good state for any Bookman- they wanted answers and hidden mysteries of events- not lies, deception and blurred reality. A Bookman does not care for 'anyone'; they only care for 'anything'.

Anything that would have and had a part in the world's history is something of great concern and importance.

Nothing else matters- Not even they themselves matters in face of history. Besides, a Bookman never had a part in history, right?

"Lavi, I need you to go to a function hosted by the Noble House."

There was silence.

"Lavi! You idiot! Answer me!"

"Aww sorry Panda-ji-ji-" A series of complains travelled into his ears, forcing Lavi to push himself away from the brawling golem in haste- "What did you say?"

"Idiot! I want you to go to the function hosted by the Noble house 3 days later!"

"Then my mission?"

"Leave it for time being."

'That's strange,' Thought Lavi, 'He would never… unless, of course, something else caught his attention.'

"Why don't you go yourself? I'm busy! With all the homework and assignments you give me-" Lavi started complaining. He always does what Bookman orders him to do, but he reckoned that a little fun would not hurt. "-And you are having fun at the Bookmen Meeting! I'm ~ so ~ jealous."

He was not in any way upset about having to stay in the Black Order. He knew how boring the Meeting could be- a bunch of old geezers discussing about history… Boring!

The conversation ended after numerous retorts, feeble attempts to 'turn down' his mentor's orders and the information about the ball.

The ball was nothing interesting, but the people were indeed. Not the one who host it, Duke Edward Williams, but the guests.

Road Camelot.

Doesn't that name ring a bell?

* * *

'_Impurities, hidden so well- so undetectable… Within this blood, 2 powers existed, fighting one another and creating a balance. We have ourselves a strange one indeed.'_

Komui's grip on the document file tightened, causing the piece of innocent plastic to crease.

'_This boy… I cannot see.'_

"Ni-san?"

Komui jumped slightly in his seat and looked up to find Lenalee staring at him concernedly. She was holding a mug of steamy coffee in a tray, standing there with anxiety in her eyes.

His state of confusion must have rubbed on her in some way.

"My dear Lenalee!" Komui cheered, pretending that there was nothing wrong. "O! You brought me coffee! Aww- with that cup of love I swear I never have to sleep!" If this was a comical world, Lenalee dared say that there would be hearts flying out of her brother's eyes. The way he looked at her only said how much he enjoyed her presence. Yet, Lenalee was not easily fooled, not when the one trying was her dearest brother.

"Is something wrong, Ni-san?" Lenalee hesitantly inquired while watching Komui cleared some papers to make place for the mug.

"Nothing's wrong my sweet Lenalee!" He answered causally, motioning for the cup. After passing the object to Komui, she hugged the empty tray close to her and stood still.

"You're keeping me company! I'm so happy-"

The colour within the female exorcist's eyes dulled significantly. "Ni-san, am I so unreliable?"

For a moment, silence poured in between the space the two shared. Komui stared at her with eyes of helplessness and pain for some time before replying her in an equally strained voice, "No Lenalee- it's just… there are things I can't share with you and things I must never tell you- I'm sorry." He apologised, turning his eyes away from the one family he had.

"No Ni-san, don't apologise!" Lenalee hurriedly said, taking a fast step forward to emphasize her point. "I understand. I promise I will never ask again."

An uncomfortable quietness invaded them once more.

"Come Lenalee- stay with me." Komui requested with a brotherly smile, "All this papers are killing me! I need someone to keep me company while I finish them."

* * *

"**What _secret_**?" The boy asked in a low, threatening tone.

"**_This_ secret**," The other one managed to whisper a response. Obviously, he was wary and afraid of the other. "**_This_ is what happens when you make _imagination_ into _reality_.**"

* * *

**Callasea:** And the plots deepens... Who is those boys? Where are they? Do they even exist? You have to read to find out.

**Lavi:** Someone is feeling awfully mysterious today, huh?

**Callasea (smiles):** Yea... I'm tired...

**Allen:** Exhaustion makes someone mysterious? Interesting...

**Komui:** I can finally say something! OMG!

**Callasea (draws the curtain while Komui was trying to say something):** Ok, that's it, you have to wait till next time before we speaks again! Cya~ Bye~

**(Cries resounded...)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _Thank you for reviewing, putting my story on alerts, favourite it, and most of all, thank you for all the support, silent or not =) I am sorry for not updating, because I am suffering from writer's block..._

_(**This chapter had been modified.)_

**To Chronologic:** _Good guess, but I'm not saying anything :) I'll let you keep reading and guessing, haha.  
_  
**Warning:** _Split personality? _

**Disclaimer:** -_Collaspe in exhaustion and weakly points towards the 2nd chapter- _

'Talking in head'

* * *

Gently, the figure stirred. He was shocked to realize that he had fallen victim to sleep. Hastily, he sought his brother and was relieved to see Arcas on the bed. The little boy was facing him, startled by the sudden movements. Judging from his irregular breathing, Arcas presumed that Artemis must be flabbergasted.

"Artemis, you don't sound good." Arcas commented, his hand searching for Artemis's cheek. The movement did not offer comfort, causing Artemis to flinch and edge away instead. Arcas was shocked.

"I'm…. I'm okay." Artemis replied, stumbling on his words.

"Bad dream?" Arcas pressed on, like a puppy unwilling to let go of a toy. His hand had once again resumed its place under the blanket.

Artemis gave a wry smile, "Yes, but dreams don't last…"

"Even the bad ones?"

Artemis nodded, "Yes, even the bad ones." Arcas could be a child sometimes- but who can Artemis blame? He was the one who pampered him too much.

"Then will this nightmare ends?"

Artemis was surprised by Arcas's choice of word. "Nightmare?" He repeated to affirm that he had not misheard his brother. Arcas nodded. "I thought… I thought you like it here?"

The young boy shook his head, and whispered, "No, I don't like it here."

"Then do you want to go home?"

* * *

Allen sighed, giving his coat a tug as he strolled down the empty, black corridor. It had been a week since his quarrel with Kanda, and the swordsman was still angry. He had refused any point of contact with Allen. The only times they meet were visiting Arcas at the infirmary and at Komui's office, the only words exchanged were 'Err-s' and 'Che-s'-Nothing more, nothing less.

Allen's time in the inner world did not last. When he reached a corner and was about to turn, he collided with someone that he least expected.

Artemis Frost.

The boy took a few steps back, apologizing as profusely as Allen. It took Allen Walker a few moments of feverish bows and glances to realize who the figure is, and vice versa.

"Artemis?" Allen addressed with queries flying in his head. Usually, if Artemis wished to go anywhere, he would be (and must be) followed by a Finder- but now, he was alone.

"Hi Allen," Artemis greeted, albeit uncomfortable. He appeared composed, but Allen still noticed something. He had heard about Artemis's bizarre behaviour from Komui and Lavi, and it was then did he become aware of it as well.

He was hiding something.

"What are you doing here Artemis?" Allen inquired with his face as innocent as his tone.

Artemis smiled. This game could always be played by two, couldn't it?

"Nothing much Allen," Artemis replied, having full grasp of his emotions now. His skills at pretence could be considered on par with Allen's. "I just want to be alone, that's all. Even if I do enjoy my brother's company, I am still a human that needs personal space sometimes."

What could Allen do but smile and nod his head, showing that he understand Artemis's situation?

"Of course, then are you going back now, or continue taking a walk?"

"I'll be going back, that's enough walk for a day."

"I'll go with you then, I want to see Arcas." Allen offered quickly before Artemis could say anything else. Allen swore he saw a flash of annoyance in those eyes, but it was gone as fast it appeared.

"Sure," Artemis replied.

Allen wondered, as he walked beside Artemis back to the infirmary, exactly where Artemis had gone before he met him.

* * *

After a trip to the infirmary and staying there for about an hour, Allen left to report to Komui. The Supervisor was not surprised to hear this. Apparently, he had anticipated something alike to happen.

"Thank you Allen, I will look into this." He said calmly, hinting that he wished that this matter would not be raised anymore.

They exchanged a brief farewell and Allen soon left.

Komui took down his glasses and rubbed the bridge between his eyes.

* * *

"Hey Allen!"

Allen recognised that voice anywhere.

"Lavi."

But he does not recognise those clothes.

Unlike the usual black-and-white of their uniform, Lavi was dressed in a suit with a neck bow. His bandana was taken away and his flaming hair fell smoothly, unlike his previous hairstyle. His hands were no longer gloved, but his eye patch remained.

"Are you going somewhere?" Allen asked dumbly, taken-aback by the transformation of his friend. He had never seen the Bookman Junior dressed so formally.

"Yea- mission from Panda," He replied goofily, his arms crossing behind his head. "I have to attend a Ball by some big-shot and record details." Lavi's expression changed from beaming to tire at the prospect of being in a formal place. He had to switch alias to suit that occasion, and changing personality while making sure it does not dominate 'Lavi' would be a difficult task.

"Anyway, I'm off!" He enthusiastically waved his farewell, "See ya later Allen!"

"Bye Lavi!" Allen waved, watching his friend Lavi disappeared around the corner before resuming his course as well.

* * *

Across the busy streets of the grand town, one simple looking carriage driven by a brown, cloaked man carefully rides. Thanks to Komui, Lavi was spared from walking to his destination. Despite its close proximity, it would still be a tiring trip. Worse, it had been raining heavily recently and Lavi wanted not one of his best suits to get wet.

As the young Bookman positioned himself comfortably on the cushioned seat, Lavi rested his elbow on the thin window sill and placed his chin on the loose fist, observing the scenery outside with boredom. His eyes were blank, as though his soul were no longer in his body but elsewhere.

He had a mind that never stops analyzing.

First, he was ordered to go to the Ball hosted by the Noble Family, Duke Edward Williams. Within the list of guests Lavi was given, name of the Noah appeared. Is it a mere coincidence, or have Government conspired with the Earl to reap benefits? That was for him to find out later.

Secondly, the two brothers- Artemis was behaving in a manner too unfathomable, and Arcas? Lavi could not tell. They were strange-weird- anything that defies logic. What are they- or worse, who are they? The line between friend and foe was never defined clearly... and even friends may become enemies when you are not looking.

Truly disturbing.

Thirdly, what is going to happen when their identity were verified? General had been called back, and Lavi would not be surprised that Miranda and Krory, who are currently on missions throughout the world, would be summoned as well. (They had been assigned many places as Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi and Allen were needed to stay at the Headquarters.)

Lavi could predict- or rather see, what future had been installed for Artemis and Arcas.

Would they submit to their fate though?

That was for him to know later. Bookman could not become the catalyst of an event. Since they could never play a part, they would wait for the events to unfold themselves.

Gradually, the giant building, which is his would-be destination drew into sight, Lavi straightened himself and closed his eye. He was mediating, reprogramming his personality to his twenty-three alias, Alexander, or Alex for short. Alex is a good-natured and refined gentleman, particularly interested in politics and the world. Humble and dignified, he is the most suitable alias for such occasions. Plus, he carried no intentions of overcoming 'Lavi'. Alex would play his role and retires after everything was over, or when 'Lavi' was needed urgently.

The horse carriage came to a halt, and Lavi – no - _Alex_ opened his eye. That green ocular no longer spelled mischief, but conduct and confidence. Alex had taken the stage while Lavi sat down, watching the events at the audience seat.

There was a gentle knock at the door, followed closely by the Finder's voice. "Exorcist-sama, we're here." The door was opened slowly, and Alex stepped out. "When you are leaving, please inform me through the Golem and I'll come."

"Thank you," Alex inclined his head as a sign of respect at the Finder, "You are dismissed."

The Finder was slightly shocked, since the red-headed had never been so formal to anyone back at the Black Order. He recovered himself in haste and sunk into a deep bow before climbing onto the driver seat. Alex watched the carriage drove off towards the streets, straightening his clothes and entering the grand house.

"Watch and learn, Lavi."

The tall wooden door opened upon the flash of his invitation card, and if it was 'Lavi', the boy would be awe-struck. It was a different world beyond these doors, a world Alex was used to. It was filled with splendid food and wine, with conversation shared between people clamped in glorious silk and colours. There were waiters and waitresses weaving through the crowd with their tray held steadily in one hand, serving their guests with a custom smile. Alex briefly thanked the waiter for the drink and took a sip of the bitter-sweet wine. Soon, he found himself in conversation with strangers about the world's affairs.

'Oi! Don't forget to find Duke Edward!' Lavi's voice echoed at the back of his head. 'And don't forget to look out for-'

'Be assured, Lavi, I know my dealings well.' Alex replied. Though his mind was preoccupied by Lavi's reminders, there was never a pause in his conversation with the others. 'Please quit being a disturbance and allow me to handle things properly.'

Lavi huffed and crossed his arms like a beaten puppy.

Alex's smile merely widened.

"Such insight..." Someone commented from behind, and Alex turned to come face-to-face with Duke Edward, the host of this function. He was a man in his middle thirties, with medium-toned and flawless skin. His eyes were brown and round, and his nose sharp and pointed. He was the brother of the current King, and a well-respected man. However, Alex thought in his mind, if he had any dealings with the Earl, Duke Edward may not be as righteous as he was said to be.

'See Lavi? Patience is a virtue.' Alex commented at the back of his head.

'Ya-ya! Whatever!' Lavi retorted.

A series of greetings and introductions were exchanged, and it was clear that the Duke was fond of Alex.

"How old are you, Alex?" Duke Edward asked. They were now alone at one of the corners of the house.

"I am 18, your grace," Alex politely replied, keeping his manners in check.

"Very few man of your age would have such awareness- such... knowledge." Duke Edward continued, smiling at Alex like how a father surveyed a favourite son. Alex felt flattered, but did not allow that to show. He merely bowed his head and thanked Duke Edward for his praises. "Say Alex, will you like to serve me?"

"I'm afraid that my conscience would not permit me to accept such generous offer." Alex answered, thought humble, it was a little too quick. "My inexperience and incapability may jeopardise your reputation as Duke Edward Williams, and that would be unforgivable." He explained, hoping that Duke Edward did not detect the hidden meanings.

"I understand your worries, dear Alex. Fret not, I will not force you, but I stand by my offer. You are always welcome."

The atmosphere was stiffer than before, and Alex knew why. The Duke had just been turned down by a teenager without much of a hesitation.

"I will like to be excused, your grace," said Alex after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, "to the washroom."

"O, of course."

He held his breath, bid his farewell, and left.

* * *

"Say Tyki~" A young girl called in a sing-song voice, "That boy looks familiar!" She jumped down the chair and rushed forward to lean against the sturdy pillar made of pure granite.

Tyki's eyes drifted towards the figure weaving through the crowd. His red hair, eye patch- of course, he was an exorcist. He had met this boy before in the train compartment.

"Stay off him, Road" Tyki grinned, a malicious gleam flashed in his eyes, "He's my."

* * *

**Callasea:  
**I just want to say, I invented the ability for Lavi to switch his alias/personality. I am unsure if he does that, but I feel that this is so cool and I cannot help it! Haha. Anyway, back to story. The introduction of the Noahs and Lavi had been put on the watch- What will happen next?  
I announce the official start of Lucky from this chapter onwards, though the progress will be slow. You had been warned, lucky fans.

**Lavi:** That is certainly a long speech~ woot~

**Allen: **Alex, or Lavi?

**Lavi: (winks)** Have a guess?

**Komui: (still crying, due to being cut off at last chapter) **

**Callasea: (Pretends that she didn't see or heard anything)** Please stay tuned to the next chapter!!! Cya!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** _Thank you all for showing your support towards my story =) Really, reviews, favourites... they made my day. Sorry for any late updates, if I am late that is ^^ Recently my writer's block is cured, but err... My work is draining me. I'll explain. I am currently training as a nurse in psychiatry setting, and it requires much of my mental power to help them._

**Chronologic: **_As usual, many thanks ^^ I did not notice till you mention haha. I'll make sure of it next time. Modification had been made... it's suppose to be 'my' not 'mine'... Haha.  
_  
**yumise-lunar:** _Aww, thanks for giving my story a chance =) Hope to see you continue the support... and I am really happy about what you said in regards to my OCs. _

**Warning:** _Angsty moments, depending on how you look at it. =)_

**Disclaimer**: _-bangs head on the table- points to previous chapters-_

* * *

"_Freedom, such a strange word"_

"**Can you see that light?"**

"_Does it even exist?"_

"**Can you hear those prayers?"**

"_Dance- all souls lost to the world beyond."_

"**My hope long gone, my wishes... no longer heard."**

"_Every start has an end, every life has a death."_

"**I have no one to turn to in face of such diversity."**

"_There is never eternity in happily-ever-after"._

"**For those that I loved had left me alone."**

"_That's what I believe."_

"**I was forced to believe."**

* * *

With tense shoulders and shivering hands, he made his way to the washroom at the opposite side of the room. He did not relax till he locked up the door of the washroom and leaned against it.

To others, Alex was confident, calm, and wise. However, only he and his other alias knew that he gets nervous when he miscalculated. He could act compose, but his mind would be in terrible mess.

'Woo~ Alex is afraid~' Lavi snickered, adding salt to the opened wound.

'Please stay quiet, dear Lavi, or the one on stage will be you.'

'You can't do that!' Lavi said in haste. 'We have an agreement!'

'Then do not test me, Lavi.' Alex warned his sub-consciousness with a low growl. This alias of his was growing tired of Lavi's taunting. He could never handle such things well, not when they resound in his head. 'I'm exhausted by you and your agonising speech. You have been warned. I beseech you not to be reckless.'

As swift as lightning, the voice within his head vanished. 'Lavi' had turned passive now.

A sigh of relief escaped those lips.

* * *

The big chance had arrived- Alex had achieved his next objective, meeting the Noah.

After cooling down in the washroom, Alex was cornered by Duke Edward when he re-entered the crowd. Apparently, the older man had forgotten about Alex's rudeness and was eager to introduce him to his 'important' acquaintance. Alex wished to refuse, but his manners prohibited that - and he was happy he gave in to his well manners.

"Alex, I would like you to meet Lady Road Camelot and Sir Tyki Mikk." Duke Edwards gestured towards the two seated comfortably at one of the quiet corners, "Both of them are my good friends, and I believe that you will reap much benefits by talking with them- especially Tyki, whom have travelled half of the world by now."

The male inclined his head, his black, curly locks following his movement closely. "You have flattered me Edward," A gaze was exchanged between them and Road snickered, "and please to meet you, Alex."

Alex- or rather- Lavi, found his eye unable to look away. He was fast to recover though. "An honour to meet you, Sir Tyki, Lady Road," and the red-head sunk into a deep bow.

Within his body, two voices cursed as one. He could not believe his luck of meeting possibly two members of the Noah Family, alone nonetheless. (A/N: In my timeline, Tyki Mikk had not been revealed to be a Noah yet. Lavi was thinking that he might be one.) The only comfort was the tiny hammer, hidden well at his waist under the suit. 'Lavi' could only pray that 'they' would be able to go home unharmed. He knew about the fight Allen and Lenalee engaged in with Road Camelot- and the result was not pretty. Those two were ragged dolls when they were saved.

How much would his alias 'Lavi', an exorcist, stands?

"Say, Alex..." The voice of Tyki Mikk torn him away from his thoughts, "Do you drink?" He rose up a filled wineglass towards the boy's direction. Alex was surprised to see both Road and Edward gone during his deep thoughts, and inwardly, he cursed again for his carelessness.

Now, the boy was truly, and very, alone.

"I'm afraid I do not hold my liquor well, sir." Alex politely declined the offer, but Tyki was much more persuasive than he is. With his voice coated in sugar, Alex was unable to refuse and thus agreed to a few drinks.

'Lavi, I believe we should switch back...' said Alex to Lavi as he took a sip of red wine. 'I can't hold my liquor well- he would get me drunk, and I presumed that was very much his intention. Worse, what if he is really a Noah, since he is with Road Camelot? I won't stay a chance..."

'No! Are you crazy? What if I let loose of my identity after a few drinks?' Lavi turned down at once, 'Nu-uh! No can do!'

'We have an agreement.' Alex retorted, patience wearing thin and cheeks flushed after just two glasses of wine. He could see the smirk of triumphant on Tyki out of the corner of his uncovered eye. 'The effect of the drink is starting to rub on my system... Please... Lavi... change back.' Alex pleaded pitifully. He was beginning to feel frightened. He was never a fighter, and preferred reasoning with a clear mind more than anything.

Lavi huffed, crossing his arms and finally consented.

* * *

Back at the Black Order, Allen and Kanda were on high alert. They had been, unfortunately, assigned to watch the Frost brothers tonight. Lenalee would take over tomorrow morning with Lavi, if the Bookman Junior returns. Komui had been told by Lavi that he had some 'Bookman job' and was unable to tell when he would come back.

After much consideration, Komui had decided to further restrict what little freedom Artemis and Arcas had in the Black Order. Finders were alerted and standing guard outside the door of the infirmary. The siblings were not allowed to be left alone, regardless of any reasons. Arcas seemed fine with the arrangement while Artemis was clearly disgusted. As for Allen and Kanda, they were ordered to watch from a secret room, and were given permission to hurt them if they were to attack.

'_The situation is delicate and should be handled with care,' Komui sternly said as his eyes scanned the documents that had arrived an hour earlier; 'However, given the suspicious movement of Artemis-kun, we have to be more aggressive in our actions. Watch him, and if he tries to do anything, restrain him. I don't care what you have to do...' Finally, he looked away from the papers to Kanda, Lenalee and Allen, '... Just make sure he doesn't succeed.'_

_That light in Komui's eyes sends shiver down Allen and Lenalee's spine, while Kanda appeared as composed as ever._

After the little discussion, Allen and Kanda stationed themselves at a room beside the one Arcas resides in. They could monitor their movements through a small computer the scientists had wired up for them. While Allen pretended to watch the screen attentively, Kanda was sitting at the back of the room with his eyes closed. As for his weapon, he had chosen the most convenient and dangerous spot- within those crossed arms.

For an hour, Allen and Kanda had mainly sat in silence. Most words exchanged were whether or not Allen had noticed any deviant behaviour, and the white-haired boy would answer either yes or no. Depending on the answer, a short description would be given. Kanda would open his eyes, asks Allen to move his '_big fat head' kindly_, watch the screen for the few second, snort, and then close his eyes again. Allen would attempt a retort that was never answered, and soon, quietness returned to consume them.

Taking a trip down Allen's world, only one word could describe his feelings- regret. He had regretted being jealous over a small thing- he should have know that Kanda always does what he was told to do, and every details he noted would be taken and further observed. The way Kanda watched Artemis was not due to any reasons other than work ethics, and Allen was the one who got it all wrong. Ever since what happened, Kanda had stopped talking with Allen- he could not even be bothered to insult the young boy.

No matter how much Allen prayed, the Swordsman would not look at him–

– And that hurts more than Allen imagined.

_Does it hurt Kanda to stop looking? _Allen would think about it sometimes when he was lying on his bed, all alone. If only Timcampy was with him, but the golden Golem was damaged during one of his missions and had been send for repair.

'Note to self, pester Komui.' Allen thought with a sigh.

The silence was almost unbearably, but would the frustrated, white-haired exorcist have the courage to break it?

* * *

**Callasea:** **(Plays the infamous music of doom!)** Lavi met Tyki, Tyki is trying to well to get him... lets not say it, shall we? And can Allen break the silence? Or will Kanda surprises him by breaking it first? Stay tuned, ok?

**Lavi: (Whimpers)** I don't wanna drink... anymore... Hic...!

**Tyki: (Sly smile and continues to refill the glass)** Come on, boy, drink it up...

**Allen:** Poor guy.

**Kanda:** Che.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** _Once again, thanks for the reviews, alerts etc... Though reviews would certainly make my day happier than silent support lol. Ok, not complaining, just saying what I feel, =) Nevertheless, they are greatly appreciated._

**To WrathofMugen:** _Hmm, what he thinks, I can't say yet =) You have to read to find out..._

**Warning:**_ None_

**Disclaimer:** _-Heavy sighs- If this belongs to me do you think Lavi and Tyki will be enemies!!! xD O, and Kanda would never be so mean to Allen. Ha._

**

* * *

**

_(***First part in **Bold **is a P.O.V. As for who it belongs to, only Time would tell.)_

**Slowly, I opened the door of my house and peeked outside. Once again, children had gathered at the field not faraway and were having a great time. Ever since what happened to me, I had stopped stepping out of my home. My friends would come and ask for me, but I would tell them that I cannot play. I must stay in there to make sure nothing goes wrong. Soon, they stopped coming altogether.**

**I could only watch the 'fun' I used to enjoy from afar.**

**But today, I was feeling exceptionally rebellious. **

**Making sure that my family was not watching, I slipped out and closed the door behind me with a click.**

**The fresh air was addicting.**

'**I will stay for awhile, and then I'll make my way back.' I told myself repeatedly to lessen my guilt, because I know I will never enjoy myself for just a moment.**

**I know that I will be punished, and I was ready to accept everything that comes my way.**

**Yet I did not know it would turn out this way.**

**He was worried. I mean, who wouldn't be if their family was missing? He came out to search for me, and it did not take him long to see me across the street, at a big field playing with the children.**

**He must have heaved a sigh of relief when he sought me, and proceeded to approach me, either to reprimand or let me have more fun before bringing me home.**

**I never find out.**

**I saw him coming. I was worried, but there was this look of relief on his face that I know I will accept whatever he says. I prepared myself.**

**I did not prepare myself for that.**

**When were my flushed cheeks wet by hot tears?**

**It hurts to know that I might never see him again.**

"If we can ever go back, what is the first thing you'll do?" Artemis asked Arcas as he sat beside his bed. Arcas could not sleep as he felt watched, and had request Artemis to to distract him a little.

"I want to undo my mistakes." Arcas replied after a moment of contemplation.

"O?" Artemis was thoroughly surprised by that confession, "and what might it be?"

Arcas hesitantly answered, "I took something that doesn't belong to me, and I want to give it back- no matter what it takes." There was a brief pause, "it will cause me great pain, but I know that if I don't give it back, he will be in even greater agony. I don't want to do it."

"I don't recall you having a grudge with anyone."

There was another pause, as though Arcas was afraid. "Nope, he doesn't know I have it, but I am certain that he feel he is missing something…"

Artemis patted Arcas's shoulder reassuringly, "don't worry; I'm sure he will forgive you."

Arcas gave a bitter smile. "Will he? After all… what I took from him was very important."

* * *

"Very important?"

"What did you say Moyashi?" Kanda cracked an eye open when he caught Allen talking to himself. Allen's shadow wavered with inconsistency as the screen played the scene of another room. From his back, the young boy appeared tired and perhaps, depress. Adding to the fact that he did not retort Kanda's way of addressing him proved the Swordsman's point.

"Arcas is hiding something." Allen managed to say after a long time of quietness.

Surprisingly, instead of his usual remark, Kanda appeared serious and maybe a little concerned. What he was concerned about could not be depict though. "Hiding what?" He asked in a tone people would never imagine of him using. It was soft, and even friendly.

"He mentioned taking something important from someone…" Allen began explaining dreamily, his eyes blanked. He appeared to be in a trance or some sort- to be exact, Kanda doubted that Allen knows what he was saying. "Something so important it caused the person agony… It felt like he was apologizing to Artemis, but clearly, Artemis was not the one since he was confused…"

"I don't see any great importance." Kanda interrupted swiftly, leaning back onto the chair. He had unknowingly straightened while he was listening to Allen. "Stop disturbing me, baka Moyashi."

Allen's eyes dulled further.

"Say, Kanda," the swordsman did not reply, "I'm err…." at the sound of hesitation, Kanda reopened those eyes and peeked at the crouching form of Allen not far away, "I'm sorry about what happened that day."

The lack of sarcasm from Kanda encouraged Allen to continue his little confession.

"I was not thinking straight that day," Allen continued, his voice no longer quivering, "I know you're a professional and that- you know… you do your job. I must be really hungry that day to even think you're interested in Artemis!"

_(A/N: That's what I expected a food-loving Allen to say… his really cute excuses.)_

The boy began to wave his charred hand, as if there was some housefly irritating him. Yet Kanda knew what was irritating that boy was embarrassment.

"I mean… err…" Allen stumbled on his works like a child learning to walk for the first time, "I…" Silence again, "I err…" There was a loud sigh of exhaustion, "I'm sorry."

If it was anyone, they would have find this cute and smile. However, this is not just anyone- This is Yu Kanda we're talking about! Said man scowled at the hunched back of the white-haired exorcist and stood up, his movements startling the young boy. Allen thought for sure that Kanda was going to slice him into half, but nothing akin to attack came. Next thing he heard was the sound of the door-

He hastily stood up and spun around. Kanda was already half-way out of the room when Allen decided to give chase. However, he stopped in his tracks when he noticed something.

Kanda was _blushing_- he was _freaking_ blushing!

The long-haired warrior must have noticed Allen's stare since he turned away and chose to look at the floor instead.

"Baka!" He yelled; his face turned away stubbornly, "If you have time to think of that, spend it on your mission!" Then, he slammed the door with a loud bang.

Allen remained rooted to the spot, and soon his cheeks was stained a light pink. A smile crept onto his lips like how happiness filled up his chest.

For once, Allen was convinced that Kanda was not so tough to crack after all.

* * *

Like a witch offering Snow-white the apple, Lavi felt cautious yet unable to reject. The suspected-Noah, named Lord Tyki Mikk, was practically drowning the poor boy with bitter-sweet liquor. If it was his former alias Alex, the fifth glass would have taken away his consciousness. Thankfully, Lavi had agreed to substitute Alex in the social drinking.

However, no matter how well Lavi could hold, he still had a limit. The wine was rather strong and at his seventh, Lavi was starting to feel the effect. As for Tyki, he did not appear to have been affected the slightest. The gentleman was drinking as if it was plain water, and had somehow lit up a cigar in the process.

"I'm afraid I have reached my limit," Lavi imitated Alex, forcing down a hiccup that threatens to escape. His cheeks were flushed and his half-lid eye looked defeated. As much as he hates to admit, Lavi could not drink anymore. A few more cups, and maybe he would collapse. Who knows what this man, a possibly Noah no less, would do to him? The young Bookman was also beginning to think that if Tyki is a Noah, he must have known his identity.

Tyki was playing Lavi like a child with a new toy. The Bookman Junior was disgusted by that suggestion.

"Really?" Tyki questioned Lavi in a low, seductive tone and had moved closer as he speaks. Lavi flinched at the close proximity, and Tyki chuckled. He teasingly took his cigar in one hand and exhaled the smoke right at the boy's face. Lavi's senses were dulled significantly, and unluckily, so was his analytical mind.

"Hey!" Lavi grabbed the front of Tyki's dress shirt and pulled him forward. Caught by surprise, the older male's cigar dropped onto the carpeted floor. "Just because you hold it well doesn't mean I do too! Why are you smirking?" Lavi questioned when he caught the grin on Tyki's face.

When the red-head became aware of how close they were, Lavi released his grip and pushed the man away in haste. He stood up and straightened his clothes, murmured a quick farewell and clumsily made his way across the crowd. Everyone was staring at him as he walked with unstable steps.

"Tyki, looks to me you got a feisty one!" Road had finally returned after Lavi left their table. She studied the unbalanced form of Lavi and said, "He's cute, but not as cute as my Allen is!"

Tyki spared her a look of amusement as he lit another cigar while his feet stamped out the one on the floor.

"Now, now Road, no pleasure will be found in a quick kill. To be happy with your trophy-" He took a puff "-a hunter must have patience."

Lavi would be right to presume that his trouble is not over- on the contrary, it has just started.

* * *

**Callasea: (squeaks)** Ok, that concludes it =) The Lucky and Yullen moments were inspired by movies. Bonus to those that can have a good guess ^^

**Kanda: **And I was not blushing!

**Callasea:** Yea yea, whatever... **(Doesn't believe a single thing)**

**Allen: (Chuckles)**

**Kanda:** What are you _giggling_ about Moyashi! **(Withdraws Mugen and chases after Allen)**

**Meanwhile, Lavi and Tyki are having a little talk of wine at the back... (winks)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**_ Reviews, Alerts, Readers~ Thank you all~ My mood is recently at its lowest, so they really cheered me up, tons. I am currently working at a hospital and my shifts are not very evenly spread, so I apologise shall late updates occur._

**Warning:** _Hints, more hints, and attempts to crack the reader's mind._

**Disclaimer:** _Do not own DGM (Good mood) =)_

* * *

"_Deceiving the others is a crime."_

**The Art of Deception means masking yourself completely…**

"_But people had never stopped lying."_

…**to the point that no one can tell your lies from the truth**

"_Especially to the one they care for…"_

**However, that was not.**

"_The White lie and the Black lie… we can never tell apart."_

**The true Deception was not to mask them.**

"_But have you ever met a situation…"_

**It was to make your so-called lies into tangible reality.**

"…_when truth is a lie in every way possible?"_

* * *

Once Lavi was out of the crowd and the grand door, he took in the deepest breathe he had ever taken in his 49 different persona.

It smelled like freedom.

The burden within his chest had lessened with every step he takes, for it meant that he was further away from the source of possible doom. Nonetheless, tonight was fruitful in every sense to a Bookman. He had seen how far the influence of the Earl and the Noah Family spread from the front seat, and Lavi felt that he barely got out of it intact.

Cautiously, he forced himself to walk and not to run. His vision was a little fuzzy, and so was his head. It surprised him that he still held the ability to think when his mind was clearly intoxicated.

"O whatever." He muttered under his breath as he leaned against the cold, rough surface of a grey wall. At his command, a small black item with wings escaped his chest pocket and fluttered at eye level. "Yo, Hilaire-san..." Lavi addressed, resting the back of his head on the hard surface behind and closed his eye, "I'm free to go... can you come?"

There was a buzzing noise, followed closely by the Finder's voice. "I'm on my way..." There was a pause, "are you fine in the meantime, Exorcist-sama?"

Did he really sound beaten up over the Golem? "I'm fine, Hil-chan!" Lavi playfully replied, coupled with his usual play of nicknaming, "Just feeling light-headed, that's all!" He reassured, and slowly slumped down onto the floor, ignoring how dirty it could be, "I will be... fine, so take your time."

"I'll be there in 15 minutes Exorcist-sama!"

The line went dead, despite the continual flight of the black Golem with a single eye.

"I must have sound like shit." Lavi chuckled and made comfortable on the wet floor. His coat would probably be dirtied by the time the Finder finds him, but it does not matter anymore.

Unknown to the red-head, _someone_, or perhaps, _something_, was watching him from the shadows...

* * *

The next day, Lenalee went to the room and found Allen and Kanda sharing an awkward silence. However, that silence was not as tense as before, and the female exorcist knew they had sorted it out somehow. With a warm greeting, Lenalee entered the room and officially ended their shifts. However, the pair did not leave as immediately as they were told.

"Where's Lavi?" Allen inquired, looking over her shoulders to see if the red-head was hiding.

"Lavi's having a really bad hangover." She informed them with a soft sigh, "couldn't even get out of bed. But he'll be here in a few hours- once he has that headache fixed."

"What was Usagi doing last night?" Kanda wondered aloud, his arms folded and a scowl on his face.

"We have to ask him about that." Lenalee smiled yet again, though that gesture was somewhat filled with concern. Allen and Kanda presumed that Lavi must be at his worse for Lenalee to be so worried. Normally, the red-head could take good care of himself despite his plays. "Now go for your breakfast and have a good rest! I'll see you guys at the next shift."

"Bye" Allen bided his farewell whiles the Swordsman was already going down the corridor.

"Kanda?"

"What Moyashi?"

Allen sighed. "It's Allen."

"Che."

"Are you going to the cafeteria or your room?"

"Eat," Kanda replied, albeit irritated.

"O, okay." Allen concluded shortly.

The uncomfortable atmosphere had returned.

"Err..."

Kanda swiped Allen's head with a sheathed Mugen, catching the younger boy by surprise. Halting in his steps, Allen bowed and rubbed the back of his white head, in which a bump had formed. Lifting his head, Kanda had already gotten far.

"If you're going to stand there all day, Moyashi..." Kanda yelled over his shoulder, "I'm going first."

Allen's eyes widened. 'Is that an invitation?!'

"It's Allen! BaKanda!" He hastily caught up.

* * *

General Cloud Nyne was _never _intimidated by anything or anyone- not even the slightest. However, as she looked into the eyes of the boy, she felt a chill running down her spine. Her innocence and companion, Lau Jimin, sensed the general's unease and snarled defensively at Artemis. Artemis took a step back, and glared.

Everything started when she entered the room, pretty much unannounced and uninformed. She had been briefed during her trip and she was curious, to say the least, regarding her possible ally or foe. The female general did not bothered to report to the Supervisor and came.

The older boy-_Artemis_- stood up at her arrival and his _'flight or fight'_ mode was immediately activated. As for the other boy, he was shielded by the larger boy all along. There was fear in the air- she could smell it. This was how an innocent visit transformed into a confrontation of some sort.

"Who are _you_ and _what_ do you want?"

"I am General Cloud Nyne." She replied. Instead of relief, the tension was intensified further. There was sparks in those eyes, telling Cloud that she had been perceived the as a possible threat.

This is not good.

"This is my Innocence- Lau Jimin." She continued swiftly, ignoring those eyes for now.

Lau Jimin clearly disliked Artemis- there was something about the boy that disturbed it.

It was the scent- the boy has a unique scent that was the combination of soil and moisture. It smelled like the boy had recently dug dirt or something.

"Artemis Frost, Arcas Frost." He shifted to the side slightly to reveal the smaller boy. Arcas was sitting on his bed, a little confused but fearful, "Nice to meet you, _General_." The last word was rolled like poison. Cloud could see why. First, they were under constant surveillance by the Order and not allowed to go anywhere- not that the two could go anywhere with Arcas in the hospital wing. The nurse would have discouraged that. Second, she was a General. Even if you were not from the Order, you would have understood their implication of hanging around.

"I have come to see you." Cloud explained her presence, gently stroking the monkey's head to calm it down.

Cloud's eyes finally met Artemis. For a moment, she thought she saw the eyes of a creature- slit and warning. However, she quickly deduced it as mere illusion. A man could never have those eyes- but she lives in a world where dead comes back to life, doesn't she? Cloud tried not to stray off and focus on the current matter.

"That's _nice_ of you." Artemis remarked with sarcasm.

"Please to... meet you, General Cloud." Arcas interrupted, breaking the layer of thin ice that had formed with his timid voice. "Sorry... err..."

Cloud smiled. "There is no need for apologies. I just wish..." She looked at the suspicious glance Artemis was giving her, "... to talk."

There was silence.

* * *

"**Talk?**" The boy sniggered, "_**Talk?**_"

"She seemed sincere..."

He glared at him, shutting the other completely with his eyes alone.

"**There is **_**no such thing**_** as sincere in this world, you idiot! She is here to **_**explore,**_** to find **_**me-find us**_**! You can only trust **_**yourself **_**and **_**us**_**!**"

The other boy shivered at his bitter tone. "But... but... I want all this to stop."

The boy appeared dazed, and then laughed. His laughter sends a sense of doom to the boy's mind. "_**Stop?**_** You can't stop what **_**you**_** have started anymore, my dear **_**other self**_**.**"

The boy cried.

* * *

"General Cloud, that had been a big mistake," Komui exclaimed after hearing her story, "You shouldn't have gone to them with little information."

Cloud's eyes narrowed. She was sitting at the green sofa located in front of the Supervisor's desk, with her legs crossed and Lau Jimin calmly beside her.

"Artemis Frost-the older of the 2- doesn't trust us." The Chinese began his explanation, knowing well that Cloud was offended by his outburst, "With your introduction as General, it spiked his suspicion further. It is worsened by the fact that we had not yet informed them of this arrangement."

"May I ask then, Komui, what have you done to make him so wary of us?" Cloud inquired, growing doubtful under the circumstances as well. "Or should I say, what have _they_ done?" It was not a snarl, but close.

Komui closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the back of his propped palms. He began retelling the whole tale to Cloud, from orders by the 'higher ups', instructions to exorcists and finders, to the summoning of Generals. As every detail was revealed, the female general winced and grimaced of how dark it was when they claimed to be the saviours. They were not the light- she felt that they were worse than the Earl himself.

"They wish to separate a pair of family?" Cloud growled, Lau Jimin copying her in its wake, "and you are allowing that to happen, Komui? _You of all people_?"

There was obvious disappointment in the general's eyes. After all, Komui had Lenalee. Shouldn't he understand better than anyone the pain of such separation?

"I don't want to, but I cannot disobey a direct order."

"That is plain cruelty."

"I know."

They stared at one another.

"Komui, is there _really_ nothing?"

"There is _nothing_."

Cloud sighed, slipping her eyes closed in exhaustion. "This conversation will get us _nowhere_."

Komui agreed with a sigh that rivalled hers. "I agree."

"Then, let's talk about something else." Cloud conveniently switched topic. "Is there something about the brothers you have forgotten to tell me?"

Komui raised a brow at her query. "Enlighten me."

"I'm an animal trainer before I am a General, Komui, and like the animal I train, I have _instincts_. Artemis Frost gives off a strange scent. I recognised it as the mixture of soil and dirt- and I doubt he was out, judging from the guards at the door. Then Arcas- he is afraid of us, but I do not think we are the _only ones_ he feared. They are hiding something, Komui."

"Dirt, you say?" Komui rubbed his chin absent-mindedly, pondering upon Cloud's findings. Akuma certainly do not give off such scent, and no Akuma could escape their scans. Artemis Frost is a human, through and through. Perhaps the boy was planning something? After all, he was found lurking around some time ago. As for Arcas, he had heard from Allen and concurred that the young boy was hiding some secret. Adding to the fact that Hevlaska could not 'see', Komui was further disturbed by the lack of information regarding their newcomers.

"And fresh."

'_Fresh Dirt? Now that's interesting._' Komui had never gone close to Artemis. However, neither did the exorcists and Finders whom had gone close scent it before. Guess it really needs a sharp sense in smell to pick it up.

"I'll make sure to look into it."

"Thank you, Supervisor."

* * *

**Callasea:** Sorry for the English... Anyway, the mystery continues! So are the brothers friend, or foe? What is Artemis up to now? Why does he reek of dirt? Who are the boys conversing with one another? Would this be the downfall or the hope of mankind? Stay tuned!

**Arcas (reads):** O? I never know we were made this way... are you sure this is us? **(Shows to Artemis)**

**Artemis (Close the book):** Well, I don't really wanna know, but we have to play our part, I guess?

**Arcas (nods):** Right. Stay tuned readers~ Please continue to show your support! **(Whisper)** We haven't been talking much so since the others are resting, we'll take our go ! Thank you~


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** _I think this story is losing appeal... Anyway, I'm thinking of ending this at Chapter 20 and write up a sequel when I get enough rest... Hospital work had been taxing... Thank you for those that had continued reading... Drop me a review to keep my life going please, ha ^^_

**Warning:** _None?_

**Disclaimer:** _Nothing but my OCs, and the plot.__  
_

* * *

"Arcas, I have devised a plan to escape." Artemis whispered to his brother, whom was eating. The addressed choked, coughing furiously while Artemis patted his back. "Careful there, and try not to show anything."

They knew. The duo knew they were being watched by occupants in another room, and they could hear them. His next lines of words escaped him with unmoving lips and Arcas quietly eating his food without anyone talking. Pretence was a game they used to play when they were young to avoid their parents' spying.

Pretence… Deception… This is the world.

After Artemis had finished, Arcas had too done eating.

"Artemis, read me something?" He requested, giving his brother more chances to talk.

"Sure."

* * *

"I don't want to…" The boy cried. He was hysterical after the other had said his suggestion. "They would find out, they would torture us-"

"**We will never be saved if you are such a wimp!"**

The boy flinched at his anger, reducing his loud wails to simple whimpering. It was a fruitless attempt to appear strong.

This was it.

* * *

"The men we dispatched had reached." Reever presented his report while stifling a yawn. He had not closed those eyes for a few days and the tiredness was beginning to rub on him. "Thus far, we have gathered that the Frost moved there 5 years ago. Finders are tracing back to their birthplace… We can expect news in roughly… 3 days." Swiftly, he slapped his file shut.

"Considering the fact that they had been with us for a few weeks, we really knew nothing about them." Komui commented as he read through the set of file Reever passed him before the discussion began.

"We do, now."

They glanced at one another, Komui nodding while Reever smiled.

"Anyway…" The Australian began, his smiling turning ominous, "When are you going to finish those reports we put on your table _a week ago_?" The look on the scientist's face was dark, and bitter.

Komui gave a wry smile, standing up from his seat and backing away while Reever came closer.

"Err, _soon_?

Everyone in Black Order swore they heard a loud scream.

* * *

"Did you hear that, Kanda?"

"Anyone can hear _that_, _Moyashi_."

"It's Allen!"

"Che."

They resumed eating in total silent.

Everything would be quiet, as long as your diner is Yu Kanda, the Swordsman that never hesitates to cut someone up when annoyed. Allen however, did not mind a single bit. He preferred quietness during eating- it meant he could enjoy his food without disturbance- At all. Not that he minded Lavi or Lenalee, but dinning with Kanda had a special effect on Allen Walker.

_(A/N: Do you need me to spell it out, ladies and gentlemen?)_

"Kanda, can I talk to you about the Frost brothers?"

Kanda raised his brow. "What?"

"Do you think Artemis is up to something?" The younger of the 2 inquired, taking a sip of his soup while his eyes were glued to Kanda. The elder exorcist was eating his Soba as though he had not heard Allen, but the shift of his eyes proved otherwise.

"Artemis and Arcas," He replied after swallowing his mouthful of food.

Allen could not believe that Kanda was actually answering him. He woke up from his trance, shook his head slightly and repeated, "Arcas?"

"He is not as innocent as he looks" was Kanda's reason.

That made Allen more confused. He tried to ask, but Kanda silenced the white-haired boy with his glare, and returned to his food when certain that Allen was quiet.

* * *

Weakly, Lavi raised his head from the pillow and forced those eyes to open. He felt heavy, and every fibre of his being was protesting. Lavi was more than willing to oblige. The Bookman Junior relaxed the neck muscles and dropped onto the pillow, nuzzling it affectionately like it was his lover. He was beginning to fall asleep again till his mind began to kick in.

The smiling face of Tyki Mikk haunted him, causing Lavi's eyes to fly open and all drowsiness chased off. He could not suppress a shiver at the thought of those eyes- those eyes that seemed so penetrating, soul-searching. At the drop of Lavi's defence due to the influence of alcohol, he felt his soul bare before the suspected-Noah's eyes.

Lavi let out a groan of utter regret and buried his face into the soft surface, trying to hide his shame. He tried to regain himself and starts his analyze of the situation.

Apparently, the Duke knows them well. He must be, to actually introduce Lavi and to be addressed by Tyki so informally. This alone told Lavi that the Earl had a hand in politics. Is he trying to spread his words with the help of the royalty? Is he trying to win the war by winning over the humans with the highest authority? All these unanswered questions- they were burning his mind and making the boy breathless with every thought.

This may be the turn-point of history.

Lavi sat up with much effort and made his way towards the toilet to wash up. He had to be sober before reporting to his mentor.

Bookman would not be happy to hear his apprentice falling prey to alcohol, before a Noah nonetheless. Lavi had to be prepared.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Mr. Artemis?" The Head nurse inquired when she caught sight of the boy inside the **(1)** preparation room- alone. How the boy escaped the Finder's eyes and ended here puzzled her. He was standing before a shelf filled with medication, and appeared to be in deep thoughts before her entry.

"I'm looking for some **(2)**normal saline, head nurse." He replied.

"Saline?" She repeated, perplexed.

"Arcas's wounds have dried blood, and I want to clean it. I found the gauze and cotton balls but I cannot find the saline… I remembered the room so I came to get it." Artemis explained, never missing a beat in his speech.

The head nurse eyed him suspiciously. "How did you get pass the Finders though? I'm certain one of them would accompany you."

"I told them where I was going and they allowed, since the equipment room is pretty close by. You may ask them if you don't believe me."

They stared at one another for some time, and the elderly woman chose to believe him. The head nurse approached Artemis and came to a halt beside him, her hand outstretched to grab a bottle of solution from the shelf. "We ran out of small bottles, you may use this big one for." She said, passing the saline to Artemis.

Carefully, the boy carried it in his hands. "Isn't this used for bigger wounds?" He enquired, "I am merely cleaning the blood…"

"I doubt a small one would be enough to clear Arcas's wounds, and this expires **(3)** 24 hours upon opening. You need bandages?"

Artemis appeared dumb-founded for a moment. He shook his head and declined her offer, "I got it just now. By the way, the gauzes are low in supply."

The head nurse smiled, "Thank you dear. Go now- I'll go after I get the supplies."

Artemis nodded his head. "Thank you too, and see you."

He promptly left the room, a smirk across his lips as his back was turned on the clueless, convinced head nurse.

* * *

Once he reached the hospital wing, Artemis murmured a quick greeting to the Finders and head for Arcas's bed. Swiftly, the curtains were drawn to provide the brothers with privacy needed for wound cleansing. Artemis poured the saline into a kidney dish and opened up the sealed cotton balls and gauzes. A waste bag was tied at the side. After gloving his hands, Artemis undid the bandage at the ankles while Arcas sat relaxed on the bed, both of his legs bend slightly. The soiled dressing was discarded into the waste bag and Artemis began cleaning.

Carefully, he dipped one of the cotton balls into the saline and began cleansing the wound in a tender, circular motion, from inward to outward. He would glance at Arcas's face once in awhile to see if his brother was in pain. Only when Arcas seemed comfortable would he continued applying adept strength needed to make sure the dried blood comes off.

"I got it." He mumbled under his breath, throwing away the stained cotton ball and grabbing another, repeating his earlier actions.

"Where?" Arcas inquired, though his lips seemed unmoved.

"Pocket."

Silence returned, as both brothers knew their conversation must be kept short, and soft.

"Correct one?"

Artemis did not answer; he merely nodded his head while passed it off as though he was checking the floor for anything he had dropped.

"When?"

"Soon."

The discussion was over. For the rest of the wound-cleaning, Arcas and Artemis talked about things unrelated to their plan and managed to not arouse suspicion from anyone. However, they forgot about a certain Exorcist was watching them- Lenalee. Though she could not see the brothers due to the curtain, she sensed something amiss during their short period of quietness.

They were too quiet.

* * *

**(1) **A room used to keep medical equipments and drugs.

**(2)** Normal Saline- also called Sodium Chloride 0.9%. An isotonic solution normally meant for cleaning wounds, dry blood, IV infusion...

**(3)** They are discarbed and deemed as 'expired' after 24 hours of opening.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** _Apologise for late Update. Getting Lazy recently. Ha._

**Disclaimer:** _DGM is totally, absolutely not my._

* * *

"**My fate had been set from the very beginning."**

"_From the start of this journey, we have faced many."_

"**It was by the Gods people believed in."**

"_People had realized that there was something different."_

"**And thus, I prayed to them, hoping they will bless his lambs."**

"_But fortunately, I was able to hide with his help."_

"**Yet time after time, my prayers were left unheeded."**

"_Yet how long will my cover last?"_

"**I haven't stopped believing, for I believed that they exist just like my fate."**

"_They are starting to see and discover my secret."_

"**I stopped believing, however, those that claims they could save us."**

"_They will take my secret away and I will suffer under guilt and regret."_

"**Our destiny had been made, and there was no turning back."**

"_Must I be replaced, so that my secret will stay my forever?"_

* * *

The rain was pouring heavily; soaking the exorcists and general wet and chilling them to the bone. However, no one was paying the storm any attention as they stared at the fallen form of a certain member in the Frost family. He was lying lifelessly a few feet away from a toppled carriage, with someone sitting at his side.

The boy was not drenched in rain alone- he was also coated in soil and blood. The pink that tinted his skin was fading as death embraced him in its arms. Beside the boy sat a sobbing figure, shaking his brother in a futile attempt to arouse him from the eternal slumber.

"Please, please don't leave me! _Please_!" He wailed as the shakings increased, hoping that he could hear him. He was yelling and hitting the boy's chest, praying to _any_ _Gods_ for help.

Allen stood in silent and disbelief beside Lavi, who was in a similar state. General Cloud was overlooking the scene with despair, while Lau Jimin resumed its form and perched on Cloud's shoulder. It was silence, except for the sound of nature, the buzzing noise of the floating Golems, and the cries of a distraught Arcas.

_Everything was silence. Everyone was quiet._

"_Artemis_!"

**

* * *

**

A few hours ago-

The plan was carried out perfectly.

First, Artemis managed to damage the toilet facility of the hospital wing, giving the Finders no choice but to lead them to another. Lenalee was at the watch with Lavi, having just taken the shift work from Allen and Kanda few hours ago. They decided that with 2 Finders accompanying them, there shouldn't be a problem, and thus stayed in the room.

Meanwhile, on the way to their destination, the Finders were feeling rather lethargic, and while Arcas was using the loo, the 2 slumped onto the floor and gradually lost consciousness. About half an hour ago, Artemis had offered the 2 with drugged drinks and after careful calculation; he was able to pull it off. Arcas used to take sedatives when he was unable to rest due to pain, and Artemis had long become an expert in dosage calculation.

Artemis tapped the door 3 times, signalling to Arcas the first step of success. Together, they pulled the 2 Finders into the toilet. Artemis undressed them, leaving them in their shirts and boxers, and promptly put their clothes on to disguise as Finders.

"It's a little _big_ for me, Artemis." Arcas complained, feeling the sleeves covering his hands as he let his arms down. Artemis was helping him with the buttoning and agreed wordlessly to his brother's remark.

"I'll fold it up… The bottom is a little long too... Don't worry; I have some clips I stole from the wing."

Once all adjustments had been made, Artemis pulled the hood over Arcas's head and did the same. Patiently, Artemis waited, pressing his ears against the door to detect any sound. Once he was certain, he opened the door a little and peeked through the gap. The corridor was pretty empty.

"Arcas, come."

The smaller boy came out and Artemis closed the door, placing a paper he had prepared earlier on the door, which says 'Out of Order.' Once secured, he led Arcas down the corridor with fast, yet calm steps to not arouse suspicion.

Their mission to escape _commences_.

* * *

It was after half an hour did Lenalee and Lavi sensed something was _wrong_, and decided to check on them. They were surprised to see the sign and caught on the situation pretty fast. Lavi opened the door, and found the Finders blacked-out, _without_ their Finder's uniform. Lenalee contacted Komui and an alert was issued.

"They took the Finders' clothes, nii-san." Lenalee reported while rushing down the corridor with Lavi. The latter had already called for assistance to help the unconscious Finders. "It has been half an hour already… do you think…?"

Komui was quiet over the Golem, thinking hard. Memories started crashing into his mind as he thought of the possibilities of their escape route. It is quite possible for the brothers to try the underground water passage since that was the only entrance they knew, but Komui could not deny the chances of them knowing of the main gate- where the gatekeeper was. They are normal humans, and dressed in Finder's code. If they went through that gate with other Finders during the chaos, it is possible for them to flee without being noticed.

"Lenalee, I want you and Lavi to check the underground water passage." Lenalee replied an affirmative and swiftly Komui switched frequency to Allen and Kanda. "Allen, Kanda- I want the 2 of you to stay guard at the main gate- If you come across any Finders, check them."

After Allen and Kanda had gotten the order, the Supervisor phoned the General and proceeded to telecast the news over the Black Order.

* * *

Artemis cursed under his breath at the broadcast. They were fast in knowing their act of disappearance. Arcas was worried, nibbling his lower lip as both of them started running into a crowd of Finders, and thus blending in. Arcas kept his head low while one of his hands discreetly held onto Artemis's clothes. It was difficult trying to hold onto Artemis with all the pushing. The elder of the Frost kept glancing back to make sure Arcas was behind him.

Artemis _prayed_ that his plan B works.

* * *

Lenalee and Lavi had managed to reach their designed location fast. They began checking the place for any signs of recent departure. One of the boats was missing from the pier and Lavi found some torn bandages at the side. There were speckles of blood on the linen and the 2 reckoned that they had taken this route. Lavi pocketed the evidence after wrapping it with a handkerchief while Lenalee contacted Komui again.

* * *

Another broadcast was made to mobilise the Finders. They were separated into 2 groups and were required immediately at the place where the water passage leads to. They knew that the fastest way was through the main gate. They would have to take the lift down and get to the stables where the carriages are, and gallops there.

* * *

Lavi studied the torn bandage as he and Lenalee headed to the main gate to meet up with Allen and Kanda. Some Finders were stationed at the pier just in case.

The Bookman Junior stopped in his tracks and called to his partner, "Lenalee."

The girl stopped as well, looking back. "What is it, Lavi?"

Lavi appeared to be in a trance. "You said that Arcas's dressings were changed _yesterday_, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"And he was _no longer_ bleeding?"

Lenalee approached the still form of her friend, confused. "Yes." The head nurse always updates the exorcists regarding Arcas's condition, and Lenalee was the only one who heard it since Lavi was absent yesterday.

Lavi began to explain when he saw the baffled expression on the girl's face, "From the height, this would have been torn from Arcas's wrist, and it is only a thin layer so it must be the exterior. If Arcas is _no longer_ bleeding…"

Lenalee studied the linen carefully and understanding struck her. "Then _why_ is there blood?" With trembling hands, she fetched the evidence from Lavi's opened palm and gently rubbed it with her fingers. "The texture- it feels _different _from a new one, and the colouring is a little brown…"

They looked at one another, apprehension thickening with every strike of their heart.

"He _set _this up."

* * *

The scent of _freedom,_ the smell of _fresh air_- they were out of the Order and had travelled down the lift. They almost got caught when rushing pass Allen and Kanda, yet luckily they were undetected.

Artemis was about to give a silent cry of victory when another telecast was made through the Golem.

For the second time, the elder Frost cursed. He quickly dodged passed some people with Arcas on his trail and pushed Arcas into the bushes to hide. With an instruction to keep quiet and lay low given to Arcas, Artemis began his last ditch of attempt to escape.

Artemis ran to the stable not far away, in which horses and carriages were housed.

* * *

Komui heaved a sigh of relief when he got a call from General Tiedoll. The kind man was reaching the Black Order and decided to give the Supervisor a heads-up, not wanting to surprise anyone. Komui was quick to explain and seek the General's help, in which it was agreed without hesitation. He met up with General Cloud who was out scouting for the brothers and decided to search together. Then, they met up with the exorcists and decided to split up. Tiedoll's group consisted of Lenalee and Kanda while Lavi and Allen went with Cloud.

_

* * *

_

_Everything _that happened was meant to be a _distraction_- that was what Artemis and Arcas planned. Everything was meant to _conceal_ their true route of escape, to throw people off their tail, so that they could get out _safely_ and _no one_ would be _hurt_. Then, they would journey back to their homeland and live their life in peace, till the day they die.

Yet _everything_ went wrong.

_Really wrong._

* * *

"We just wanted to go home…" The boy sobbed. For the first time, the other boy did not taunt or mock him, but stayed with him.

"**Why… must they take this **_**dream **_**from **_**us**_**? Such a **_**simple dream, simple wish, simple everything**_**…"**

* * *

**Callasea:** _How is it? Gosh, I hope someone reviews or else this fic is like totally dead... sigh._

**All the Crew members: (Sigh) (Pats her shoulder consolingly)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** _Thank you for the supportive words... Certainly a boost, and I was able to type my chapters last night. -Sigh of relief-_

**Warning:** _Character Death, Noah's Birth, Mysteries unveiled._

**Disclaimer:** _No. DGM is not my and never will be._

* * *

With the swipe of the whip, Artemis rode the carriage, bursting out from the stables and heading straight towards the crowd that was gathered outside. Everyone was caught by surprise, and that was what Artemis wanted. He would have everyone's attention and made them chase after him. They would think that Arcas is inside the carriage, since they could not see the insides of the cabin and that Arcas is blind- Artemis would never let him sit at the front.

Indeed, the plan worked, everyone started to chase him after grabbing a carriage of their own. Artemis would lead them on a wild-goose chase, losing them in the process and then traces back to Arcas. He needed the carriage for the journey. He hoped that his little brother would be safe. Artemis could not be certain that his brother would stay still and not be found by anyone.

He had to be quick.

* * *

Arcas was safe. Artemis heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Arcas at the spot he left him. The boy was unharmed, but trembling due to fear. Artemis had parked the carriage some distance away in the forest to avoid drawing any attention. After all, Arcas was hidden pretty close to the stables.

"Thanks to the God above..." Artemis cried as he pulled the poor, shivering boy into a hug. Arcas was more than willing to wrap his arms around the warm body. After a brief reunion, Artemis starts leading Arcas to the carriage, holding the tiny palm tightly.

"How did you lose them?" Arcas inquired, curiosity getting the better on him.

Artemis chuckled, "I can only say, I'm talented!"

Once they reached the carriage, they got rid of their Finder's clothes and Arcas decided to join Artemis at the front. Everything was going well- with the 2 ready to go on a journey back home, no matter what it takes- Until General Cloud and the exorcists comes into picture.

It turns out they had long found Arcas, but had decided to leave the boy to bait Artemis.

* * *

The situation evolved when Artemis tried to outrun General Cloud with the carriage. Cloud was riding on her Innocence as she gave chase, and to stop them, she decided to attack. Her intention was purely to halt them, but the stop was perhaps too abrupt and dangerous. Arcas was thrown off without warning due to a tumble, surprising Artemis and all those involved in the chase.

It was instinct that made the elder brother threw himself into the air instead of remaining seated. Artemis reached for the outstretched arm of his brother, grabbed it, and pulled the smaller form into his embrace. Before they could land, he turned in midair to cushion his brother when they hit ground. Unfortunately, the ground was not smooth.

The rain finally came down, as though crying over the brothers' plight.

At the same time the carriage toppled, the older Frost collided and crashed onto some big rocks in midst of his landing. His back started bleeding profusely; staining the rocks and soil a deep red, but what made the matter worse was the sign of internal injury- Artemis Frost was coughing out blood as he slides to a stop.

Arcas lifted his head and slipped off his brother's body, not wanting his weight to pressure Artemis. He knew, even without his eyes, that Artemis was covered in wounds and pain. His brother was no longer holding his hand, whispering words of comfort. Artemis was breathing aloud, and Arcas knew that breathing loudly was never a good sign. When the breathing began to quieten down, Arcas frantically shouted and shook Artemis.

There was no reply.

Lavi and Allen, whom had just arrived, came to a stop beside General Cloud in shock. After awhile, they managed to recover and tried to approach. Despite the circumstances, Arcas knew that they were closing in from the sound of their footsteps.

Arcas, the usual gentle one, yelled and commanded them not to come any closer.

"Stay away! _Stay away_!"

They froze.

"Please, please..." Arcas begged pathetically to no one, clutching his head with his hands, "Please, please do _something_! Anything! Just- _Just return him to me again_!"

* * *

"Please, please..." The boy begged the other, "Please, please do _something_! Anything! Just- _Just return him to me again_!"

The other boy clicked his tongue and shook his index finger at the poor boy, a smirk forming on his lips. However, though he appeared to be undisturbed, there was a distinct flame of anger and hatred burning in his golden eyes.

"**Not **_**me**_**, boy**," He hissed, "_**us**_."

* * *

At the scene, an uneasy silence descended upon the group. Arcas was no longer screaming, shaking, but burying his head in his brother's chest. He was clutching the sides of his skull as though he was having a bad headache.

Thinking that the boy had calmed down, and Artemis really need some medical help, Lavi contacted the headquarters for assistance while Allen and Cloud tentatively approached.

As they got closer, they heard murmurings. Arcas seemed to be talking with someone.

* * *

"**Tell me, my other **_**self**_," The boy squatted down to the same level as the other, inclining his head to the left as though he found all this amusing. "**How many years are you willing to pay this time?**"

"Whatever I have left, I am willing to divide it into half." The boy determinedly replied. He was no longer crying, but calm and composed as he stared into those pools of gold he used to be afraid of.

The figure grinned, "_**Half?**_** You do understand what that means, don't you, my little brother?**"

"I die faster." He said.

"**And I take over.**" The boy continued.

The boy smiled. "I believe that you will love him just like me."

"**Can I?**" The boy wondered aloud.

"Of course you can."

The boy laughed at that. "**But you do know I will never be a brother, right? It is only you that he regards as his family.**" He paused, staring into those orbs of clarity, "**I will always be the master.**"

"Then be the master that adores his slave. Protect him."

He laughed again, though a little forceful, as if trying to hide his true intention.

"**Then, say goodbye.**" He stood up, stretching his back. "**It is time for **_**us **_**to take charge.**"

* * *

It was not murmurings, Allen noticed. It was chanting.

"What are you chanting, Arcas?" Allen apprehensively enquired.

Lau Jimin extended its claws and hissed, taking a defensive stance on Cloud's shoulder. The female general felt that everything was going horribly wrong.

"What am I chanting?" Arcas repeated the question blankly, and then started laughing so hard that his entire body shook. "**O, it's really nothing, Walker-san**."

Allen froze in his tracks, and so did Cloud. Lavi had stopped talking to the Golem and overlooked the scene with his single eye wide open.

_That voice._

Arcas- _or is it?_ – was unwrapping the bandages around his eyes after raising his head. The 3 watched the dressing peeled off, layer by layer, till it reached the skin. Arcas bundled the linen up and threw it to the side.

Allen's eyes widened when Arcas opened his eyes. Lavi's breath hitched, and Lau Jimin had activated automatically without command. It was shielding a confused but unruffled Cloud at its back.

"**I finally get to see you, **_**Walker-san, Lavi-san**_..." Arcas paused, his golden eyes fixed at a distressed Lau Jimin and its mistress, "**and **_**General Cloud**_."

"Arcas... a _Noah_?" Lavi mouthed, partly surprised and partly in horror. Yet, how could it be? Even with the golden eyes, there was nothing on Arcas's forehead. However, the 3 did notice that Arcas's wounds were starting to bleed at the Noah's appearance.

Arcas chuckled; seemingly unaware of the blood flowing down his wounds freely, "**Is that how you call me? Fine, fine, I don't really care**..." He studied them closely. "**He can still hear you, you know.**" He tilted his head towards the right, as though questioning them of their expressions, "**and why is everyone in shock? Isn't this what you want?**"

Allen was the first to recover. "What?"

Arcas rolled his eyes animatedly at that query. "**Don't act all guiltless with me. The one who led to all this... **_**mess**_**... is **_**you- all of you**_**. I wouldn't even be here if you haven't force him to desperation**...**Wait!**" He exclaimed suddenly, jumping to his feet and laughed, "**How can I forget! I must thank you! If you didn't do that, I wouldn't be here talking- you know, Arcas is such a mean guy! He never lets me out unless there is something... but I still love him...**" He drifted off, appearing to be in a trance. To be exact, he never seemed to be in topic. "**Thus, whatever he wants, I give**."

"Whatever he wants?" Cloud spoke up after keeping to the sidelines for so long.

"**Whatever he wants~ and one of the things he wants is**..." Arcas stopped jumping and glares at them, a cold, predatory smile painted across his face, "**to live.**"

* * *

**Callasea:** For those that guessed the true identity of Arcas, yes, he is a Noah. Why was he suppressed for so long would be answered in the future~ Artemis's true identity would be brought into light as well at the next chapter.

I have make a lot of assumptions of the Noah's reawakening and the power of the Innocence in the next few chapters. Be prepared for the truth!

**Chapter 15-**

_"I'll do anything to get him back." Arcas smiled, "I'll do it, as long as Artemis is with me- with **us**… **so that we will never be with just ourselves**."_

_"This is such a simple dream, simple wish, simple everything…" Arcas's eyes were brimming with tears, "**Why must all of you take it away from us**?"_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** _Yes, an update =) As usual, thank you for reading._

**Warning:** _Strange facts that may make your head aches._

**Disclaimer:** _DGM is not my._

* * *

The atmosphere thickened with malicious intent as Arcas, the Noah, stared at them. At the narrowing of his eyes, all the fluttering Golems were crushed. They fell onto the ground, creating a gentle splash. Allen was glad Timcampy is still unrepaired by Komui. If it was here, it would have gone beyond repair.

Meanwhile, Lavi and Cloud glanced at their damaged Golem. They were both wondering what memory Arcas held, and possibly what powers he possessed.

However, Lavi was venturing deeper. He had so many questions he wanted to ask. For instance, why are his Crucifixes all over his body and not at his forehead? Why didn't Hevlaska react when he was in the Order? What have the boy done, or perhaps, what happened that made him undetected till he revealed himself? Is he with the Earl? Is Arcas conscious of everything he is doing right now, or is he a total person, a different personality, all together?

"**You there**."

Lavi almost jumped at being addressed so unexpectedly. Resting his hand on the handle of his hammer, Lavi kept a close watch on the Noah's figure. He grinned, trying to put up a tough front before the enemy, "Yes, _Arty-chan_?"

Arcas raised his brow in amusement. Whether it was about the red-head's act or the way he was addressed, no one knows. "**You** **seem constipated… why don't you ask your question when you still have the chance**?" At that line, Arcas smirked. His eyes then wandered between the 3 people simultaneously, teasing and taunting them with those eerie, yet charming eyes of gold. It was so deep that Allen felt drawn to it.

Lavi was the first to give in to the calling of curiosity. "Who are you?"

"**You want a biography then**?" Arcas chuckled. "**Okay… hmmm… My name is Arcas Frost. Basically everything about him is about me-I see what he does, he sees what I do… we share this body**." He concluded, his smile leaning close to bitter than mockery now. "**As for the Noah part… I am unsure. No one told me**."

"Powers?"

"**I can crush tiny things! And I do bargaining**," A sinister gleam escaped those eyes at the statement.

"Bargaining?" Cloud wondered aloud.

"**With death**," He replied simple, brushing a lock of his wet hair to the back of his ears, "**all you have to do is give me a price**."

Lavi was about to continue asking when Arcas heaved a loud sigh.

"**I'm getting bored of your dumb questions**!" He exclaimed, "**Let me show it to you**!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Black Order, the scientists were trying to trace for General Cloud and her group. The signal was lost, and they presumed that the Golems had been destroyed. The last thing they heard was the accident involving Artemis and Arcas. Tiedoll and Lenalee were worried, and though Kanda appeared indifferent, they knew he was as well. The scientists were trying to narrow down the areas to search, based on the last information send over by Lavi.

Komui was pacing back and fore, giving out orders to the Finders. They were given instructions to return and search the forest for their targets.

The Supervisor prayed hard for their safety.

* * *

With a click of his finger, the eyes of the supposedly dead Artemis reopened. It was no longer a pure hazel brown, but with a mixture of gold. Slowly, he climbed onto his feet, and took a few moments to regain strength and stability. Allen, Lavi and Cloud watched in shock at his resurrection. However, Allen's left eye did not react at his entrance.

Artemis Frost is _not _an Akuma, but he isn't _alive_ either.

"Many years ago…" Arcas spoke up, and the 3 were certain that this is the Arcas they knew, though those eyes remained the same colour. The Noah had shrunk back to the background during the distraction, "Artemis died, stabbed after a robbery. He was fetching me and... It happened. That was the time when I was offered a deal- a deal to bring him back…"

"And you took it," Allen whispered in disbelief, recalling how he made a deal with Earl for Mana to return.

Artemis's eyes were lifeless as he took a stand beside Arcas.

"I'll do anything to get him back." Arcas smiled, "I'll do it, as long as Artemis is with me- with _**us**_… **so that we will never be with just ourselves**."

"This is such a simple dream, simple wish, simple everything…" Arcas's eyes were brimming with tears, "**Why must all of you take it away from **_**us**_**?**"

The Noah's glare was enough to show his loath for the Black Order, and _everyone_ in it. "**You conspired to make us lose everything. Now all we have left is despair.**"

Allen and Lavi activated their weapon and Cloud mounted her innocence, which was snarling at the Noah. Lau Jimin knew that if the fight starts it would become ugly, for the aura Arcas emitted was as dark as the abyss itself. As for Artemis, his soulless orbs had turned scarlet, as though the flames within Arcas's heart had set it on fire. He positioned himself protectively before Arcas, his black pupils slowly replaced by the same red which dyed his white.

The apostles of God were ready. However, no one wished to end this in bloodshed- Especially Allen, whom had grown rather fond of the Frost siblings. They were never evil- they were forced into this. If the Black Order had managed to gain the trust of Artemis and Arcas, would this have happened?

Deep within Arcas's heart, he doesn't want to end it badly either. A thought flashed in his mind.

Arcas smirked. "**Do you dare to touch my puppet, exorcists**?"

* * *

"The last signal appeared somewhere here…" Reever drew an invisible circle on the map to show Tiedoll, Komui, Kanda and Lenalee the location. "They wouldn't have gone far since Lavi said Artemis was injured. You can start from here."

Komui nodded his head. "Good work. General Tiedoll, I'm assuming you are leaving Kanda and Lenalee?"

"Yes. There is a chance that they may be attacked by Noah… after all, it is impossible for them to switch off their Golem together. It could have been destroyed, and I need help to face the enemies."

The Chinese nodded his head. "General, Lenalee, and Kanda," Komui glanced at the 3 getting ready to leave, "Please be careful."

* * *

"Why wouldn't we?"

"**Even if you know that within his chest encase a green, glowing cube**?"

Cloud gritted her teeth at his claim, "Innocence?"

"**I am no God, dear general**." Arcas smiled. He put his hand on Artemis's shoulder and gently pushed the raised arm down. He seemed to be mocking them with the mention of a glowing green cube. "**I can made people come back to life, but they will never have a mind of their own. But don't you find it weird, how Artemis functioned with such emotions even without my probing? Puppets move when you pull the strings, but he move at his own accord- strange, isn't it?**"

Lavi hastily jotted down the details in his mind and began his analysis again. If Arcas meant what he said, that people he brought back were merely mindless puppet, then how did they pull off the plan? The way Artemis had expressed his emotions so freely was certainly bizarre. No puppet master, regardless of how perfect they are, would be able to give their puppets feelings. Maybe it is true. Maybe Arcas did give Artemis an innocence, to replace the heart that had stopped beating, and in the process, the innocence returned Artemis his sense of humanity. This somehow reminded Lavi of the first mission Allen took with Kanda- the Ghost of Matel.

In the meantime, Allen was clearly stunned by the revelation. If within that chest is innocence, and if Artemis could feel like how a normal human does, how could Allen attack him? Allen had promised to save the humans and Akuma- but where does Artemis falls under? Artemis and Arcas were the family version of Lala and Gozuro, and the reminder of the doll and the man made Allen's heart throbs. Slowly, the white-haired exorcist lowered his arm, no longer having the strength to fight his enemy.

Arcas grinned, catching the look of defeat and agony on Allen's face. The first step to victory is to disrupt the steps your enemies had set. However, Arcas had to be quick. His objective was not to fight, but to escape with Artemis- unscathed. Reinforcement must be on the way, and destroying the Golem would only slow them down just a bit. He could fix Artemis's '_tiny little problem'_ when they are safe.

Arcas continued when no one cuts in. "**When we were young, our father discovered something at the backyard. It was a small, green cube. **_**I**_** hate it, so father let Artemis kept it... due to constant exposure to the cube; Artemis's blood was soon tainted by something- something that **_**I**_** want to avoid**. **It still ends up in **_**our **_**body though, thanks to the accident**."

Lavi recalled that Arcas mentioned to him before about the blood transfusion between Artemis and him when he met an accident. Approximately 3 months later, Arcas's started getting the marks all over his body. Was his Noah's blood rejecting the blood that had been exposed to innocence, and his body did the only thing it knew- _bleed it out_? The Bookman Junior found his mind in a state of overload. It is going all warm and fuzzy and his vision was starting to blur thanks to all the thinking.

"**It must be our body reacting to the innocence then**? **He gathered hints, that this Noah you guys hate could only be assaulted by innocence- those weapons you held right**?" He noticed the surprised look on Cloud's face, "**O come on, he is never a dumb boy... he is actually smart- smarter than you presume. He does pick up hints, you know**."

'So that's what Kanda meant by Arcas not being as naive as he appears.' Thought Allen, remembering what Kanda had told him over lunch.

"It can't be an innocence- we would have sensed it the moment Artemis stepped into the building-"

"**Maybe the reason why it escapes your scan... was because **_**I**_** soaked it in **_**my**_** blood?**" Arcas interrupted, raising one of his bleeding wrists and licked the blood oozing out without control. He sniggered when he caught sight of the expression on Cloud's face, but it vanished as soon as it arises. "**I made sure that it was soaked well, till I no longer felt repulse when I am near it. Like how our body adapt to its invasion, the Innocence adapted. I'm glad that **_**we**_** almost died when **_**we**_** were young, or else _I_ would have never thought of this method...**"

"Then easy-" someone new had entered the scene- someone Arcas do not recognise. However, seeing the stunned look on Allen's face was enough to know who may be the source. "We will just kill you, kill him, take the innocence, and purifies it."

Arcas turned to face the newcomer, whose gun was hoisted in direction of Arcas's head. He studied the man before him, searching the archives for any information regarding his identity. "**The scent of liquor, smoke, red hair with an arrogant look and a gun to boost... you must be the master of Allen Walker... General Cross.**"

Cross sneered, his freehand reaching for the cigar between his lips. "Damn right you are, boy."

* * *

**Callasea: (Plays the drum) **Yes, yet another cliff-hanger at my part.

Like I have warned at the end of my previous chapter, I am making alot of assumptions regarding the Exorcists, the Innocence, the Earl, and the Noah. E.g. Soaking the Innocence with Noah's blood to hide it etc.  
Some history do not tally with the manga/anime as well since I have made due modifications... I'm just making a brief outline so please do not take it to heart.

Woot, and aren't some of you just happy to see Cross?

Yet as always, please, **Expect the Unexpected.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** _Thank you for reading! Displayed Summary undergoing changes due to progress of Fic._

**Warning:** _Possibly-more-confusion, Suspected/Confirmed Character Death, and a little OOC-ness(?) ensues._

**Disclaimer:** _I cling onto my statement._

* * *

"**I'm sorry."**

"_Why did you say that?"_

"**For what I have done to make you stay"**

"_Haven't you told me before?"_

"**In this world that you no longer belongs"**

"_It was done out of love."_

"**I did it because I love you, I love us."**

"_I know, and I forgive you."_

"**Do you understand me?"**

"_Yet, I wish, that it would never be repeated. Truth always hurt."_

* * *

Situation was getting out of hand- out of Arcas's calculation. Having Allen, Lavi and General Cloud were already a nightmare, and now, Cross- another general? Lady luck must be laughing instead of smiling at them today.

He had to be calm. He cannot let them know that with Cross's entrance, his own moves had been disturbed.

"**Kill me, you kill him, you destroy the innocence**." Arcas commented casually, folding his arms and grinning at the newcomer.

"Then let's reverse it a little." Cross started, pressing down on the hammer of his revolver dangerously. Now, the gunpoint was directed at Artemis and not Arcas. Arcas's eyes narrowed at that movement. "Kill _him_, kill _you_, and take the innocence."

"**You wouldn't dare**!" The younger of the siblings snarled at Cross's suggestion.

"No General!" Lavi shouted. Cloud's eyes widened and she cursed under her breath while Allen yelled "Master!" in an attempt to stop Cross.

The eruption of a gunshot was followed closely by the startled flight of a flock of sparrows.

* * *

Some distance away, the group set out to search for them heard the gunshot.

"Cross's here." Tiedoll murmured, picking up speed with his fellow members.

* * *

With quick reflexes, Arcas pushed Artemis out of the way. The bullet intended for the puppet grazed the puppeteer's arm, missing Artemis by merely 2 inches. Allen noticed something strange, but he did not have enough time to ponder. Artemis was lying on the floor with a flabbergasted Arcas.

"**Foolish puppet!**" Arcas reproached as he checked Artemis. The teen was blank, as if his life had not been threatened. "**Why didn't you move away? You could have died, you could have…** and I wouldn't be able to revive you anymore…"

"Is he alright?" Allen asked Lavi who was beside him. Lavi nodded his head, relieved that the shot missed them. At the same time, Allen was studying Cross and felt something amiss. This Cross seemed a little… different. However, his guessing game was cut short when Cross moved closer to the 2.

"Look, boy…" Cross was getting ready to fire the next shot, and his aim remained at Artemis. "_What's _dead should _stay _dead." Shocked, Lavi and Allen tried to move and shield Arcas, but Cloud beats them to it. Arcas was caught off-guard by the female general's action.

"What are you doing Cloud?"

"You cannot kill him." Cloud replied calmly as she sits comfortably on Lau Jimin's shoulder.

They stared at one another for some time. For a moment, Cloud thought that Cross was going to carry on his mission, but she was surprised. Cross put down his arm, shrugged his shoulder and gave another long draw of smoke. "Anything you say, Cloud. _Geezes,_ I can never say no to any females."

That was pretty easy. It's as if Cross was just _fooling_ around.

"And liquor!" Allen added meaningfully from the background, his previous thoughts gone after what Cross had said.

"When did you get here, idiot apprentice?"

Allen was fuming and Lavi tried hard to calm the boy down. "I was here since the start! You would have seemed me if you were looking around, master!"

"Allen…" Lavi called weakly, trying to stop Allen from quarrelling with Cross as they bickered about the general's debt and womanizing ways.

Cloud chuckled. _Maybe he really is._

While Cross and Allen argued, Cloud turned to a stunned Arcas and said, "Arcas, return with us to the headquarters."

_2 Generals, Exorcists, and the promise of backups_- Arcas could not win, not in this situation- not when Artemis does not even _dodge _when a bullet threatens to hit him. A puppet that doesn't move unless Arcas touches the strings would be a puppet that _breaks _the puppeteer's heart.

Arcas _wants _Artemis to be alive.

Arcas's chuckled. "**Do I seem like I have a choice?**" He inquired, his eyes jumping from figure to figure.

Arcas had surrendered. The hatred he had for the people remained, of course, but he was not a man to fight the impossible. At least with the information he let slip, there was a chance for survival- no matter how _little_ it is.

Cloud's eyes then shifted to Artemis, who was just sitting there. "Isn't there a way to... fix him?"

Arcas smiled a weak and forceful one. "**There is...**" He stood up, ignoring the rain that had long turned into a light drizzle. Surprisingly, Artemis stood up with him without any orders. "**But I need time**," He peers into Cloud's eyes with two orbs of different colours. "Can I trust you, General Cloud?" The voice had switched, indicating a change in persona- Arcas the _human_. The difference of eye colour meant that she was currently conversing with 2 people within 1 host. She also noticed that Arcas had stopped bleeding. "If we go back with you, will you not harm him? Will the Order not take the innocence off his chest?"

The Noah stretched out his bloody palm, waiting patiently for Cloud to take it. Lavi approached them slowly; his hammer shrunk back to portable size and came to a halt beside Cloud. Arcas's eyes were fixed on Cloud as he asked in a voice akin to a whisper, "Can you?"

There was a moment of uneasy silence. Cloud's eyes darted between the outstretched palm and the double-coloured orbs, "I cannot make you any promises, but I promise I will try." She allowed a minute or so for the words to set in, and when Arcas did not retract his hand, she decided to take it. The firm handshake shared conveyed a truce.

"I trust you, Arcas."

"**For the time being.**" The boy added swiftly. He smirked, and Cloud knew that currently, she was talking to the Noah-self of Arcas.

"Yes." Cloud agreed.

Lavi grinned and shook his red head. He sees it now, very clearly indeed. His intention from the start was not to fight a close combat but a mental war. They almost won if not for the arrival of one General Cross Marian. If the talk continues, Lavi was certain that they would be set free, unharmed. He would have to be careful when conversing with Arcas from now on.

Lavi's eyes then wandered to Cross, who was bullying the hell out of Allen at the moment. The infamous general never wanted to hurt Arcas too. He wouldn't have stopped so easily if he really wants to hurt the brothers- not even if Cloud stood between them. Cross merely wanted to show them that their resistance was futile, and it would be better to surrender. Luckily, Arcas took the offer, or else Cross might have resort to killing them. Cloud must have understood that fact as well, judging from the smile on her face.

However, both parties noticed something strange.

"Shut up, Allen, you idiot!" Cross snarled, now pointing his gun at the forehead of his apprentice. "If you don't I will!"

Allen was about to retort when a smirk spreads across Cross's face, silencing and sending shiver down the boy's spine. The revolver gave an audible click, and Allen knew that Cross was not joking when he said he was going to shoot him. Wait, no- the gleam in those eyes...

This is _not_ Cross Marian.

When Lavi, Cloud and Arcas noticed something amiss, it was already too late- someone had fallen victim to the weapon's fury.

Once again, blood soiled the ground, accompanied by the rainwater. The storm ceased, like how the gun had.

Death lingered in the air as a yell of agony echoed in the silent, eerie forest.

* * *

**Callasea:** Yes, yes, cliff-hanger! Don't you just love it?

_A question for you, who is Cross really? And who have he shot?_

Stay tuned!

O and people out there~ _Please please,_ I need some opinions~

1. I have decided to write a Cross/Komui fanfic, but I'm debating if I should put it up. If you are interested please give me a signal? Thanks.

2. Waaa ok, this one is about Falling Star. Do you think I should continue or break it up into a sequel?

That's all, thanks =)


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** _Important News- Please read this note~ _

_-My weekly updates may change to either 2 weekly or monthly since I am 1. Starting my working at the hospital, and 2. Increasing the length of my chapters. I have been seeking Beta-Reader recently, currently waiting for reply~ God bless?_

_-After much debate I have decided to continue, but due to **Adult/Disturbing Content** in the future, I have put up Ratings at each start of the chapter. Please be mindful of the warnings as well though they seemed insignificant now. However, overall, the rating of FS is still Rated-T._

_-Title of said Story is subjected to change, including the summary._

_-I wanna give special thanks to **Chronologic, yumise-lunar, artemis89** and **all silent readers** for reading and bearing with me. (I'm not sure if you are still reading, but I just wanna give my thanks.)_

_-There are some asking me whether this is still **Yullen/Lucky**... I may not be a serious person but I am serious when it comes this this. I'm just going at a slow pace... If you feel cheated/not enough, I'm sad to suggest you to either drop this fic, or just ignore. I'm the writer, and I decide the pace. You may suggest, but suggestions are either rejected, or taken. No offense, I'm just tired. My yaoi-cousin have been annoying me about this too. I promise you that Artemis/Arcas would be just OCs, and their role are going to side-lines in 1 or 2 more chapters. I'll not lie. I feel hurt that people are saying I'm lying._

_**Warnings:** Confrontation, Conversion, Life & Death, and perhaps, Bad English(on my part)? D=_

_**Rating:** Rated T._

_**Disclaimer:** DGM's belonged to me only in fantasy._

_

* * *

**Previously on Falling Star-**_

_Once again, the blood soiled the soil along with the rain. The storm had ceased, like how the gun sound had._

_Death lingered in the air as a yell of agony echoed in the silent, eerie forest._

_

* * *

_

"Artemis..."

After the shot had been made, Cross made a mad dash into the thick wilderness. Cloud, with the help of Lau Jimin, chased. Allen kneeled beside Artemis and pressed down on the boy's chest, a fruitless attempt to stop the bleeding. Lavi had fallen onto the ground beside Arcas, his eyes wide in disbelief.

Together, the heart of the Noah and the human bled at the sight of their fallen family. The pain, so excruciating, surfaced as they watched their last piece of humanity fades away.

No more happiness, only...

_Hatred._

"Artemis, stay with me!" Allen frantically instructed, applying more pressure over the wound. "You're not going to die!"

How much this scene reminded Allen on his first mission with Kanda, of Lala and Gozuro.

A single tear escaped Artemis' right eye. The doll had come to life at the call of his name. Shifting his face, his lips moved soundlessly at Arcas's direction. Arcas silently sobbed, his eyes transfixed on Artemis's face. He knew what his brother was trying to say.

_"I'm sorry."_

_

* * *

_

_'When I was young, an uncle used to tell me that when one was going to die, he or she would see their history being replayed- vivid, remindful, condemning- urging them to stay in the world they no longer belongs. So why, as I lay my worn body covered in tears and blood on the cold, wet soil, I did not seem to see my past, but only my present?'_

_Slowly, and forcefully, I stretched my hand towards those tear-stained cheeks. He was crying, and I wanted nothing more than to embrace him, to comfort him. Yet, my declining strength discouraged me._

_That was when the past flashes, shielding my eyes from the scene._

_I used to live by the side of a beautiful lake with my parents and brother. The house was made of simple rocks and wood, and the interior was just as simple. It had 3 rooms, 1 kitchen, and a tiny fireplace that seldom comes to life. It was built by the combined effort of my mother and father, whom wanted to raise their children in a place which held great memories._

_However, as life gets tougher and our house was destroyed by a great fire, our parents decided to move to the town. Father worked as an office-worker, and our life was sustainable. Everyone missed the old home, but we didn't say it. We don't want to sadden anyone anymore._

_Father died when I was still a young boy and I swore to protect my family. Brother and I never managed to get along, but eventually we did. Mother was happy, and I swear father is too._

_Then disaster strikes our household, and life changed afterwards._

_Like now._

_Perhaps the time for my duties to end has come, and I should accept the inevitable. I should welcome death like the others before me, and just close those eyes, making sure it is the last time I open them._

_They will not open again, right?_

_

* * *

_

There was _nothing _Arcas could do. Arcas, _the Noah_, couldn't _heal _this.

_Artemis would die. Artemis has to die._

Arcas would make sure that _they _die with him.

Lavi was caught by surprise. One moment Arcas was still and quiet, and next he growled and attacked him. Lavi was pushed onto the muddy ground with his neck gripped by an enraged, still-developing Noah. The small-built boy was superbly strong and his hold was firmer than Lavi expected. The Bookman Junior choked for air, struggling and trying to throw Arcas's weight off him. He kicked, punched, scratched- but Arcas was not moving. With both of his eyes enveloped by a deep gold, the natural brown was long gone.

"**Exorcists! Die!**" He cursed, increasing the strength of his grasp.

Allen was about to intervene, when help eventually came in the form of 3 humans- General Tiedoll, Lenalee and Kanda. Hastily, the 2 exorcists pried Arcas off Lavi, and the victim inhaled perhaps the second deepest breath throughout his 49 alias.

"Lavi... what happened?" Lenalee asked, her eyes widening in horror when she caught sight of a bloody Artemis and Allen. "You 2... Didn't..."

"It wasn't us!" Lavi claimed aloud, rubbing his strained neck. His voice was rather hoarse and high pitched, thanks to Arcas's devilish grip. "It was General Cross!"

"Cross?" Tiedoll repeated, clearly in disbelieve.

As Lavi and Allen retold the story, Kanda guarded Arcas while Lenalee approached the fallen figure. Artemis had stopped breathing, his temperature gone and his skin pallor. Those unfathomable eyes were closed, lifeless behind its curtains.

Lenalee cannot accept it.

She admits, she doesn't know Artemis Frost well. They talked, yet never did Artemis reveal truth. The boy had never trusted them, and Lenalee understands. The young girl could see the shadow of Komui within Artemis- a protective brother who would do anything to be with his family. The female exorcist may have never said this, but she has always respected him. Now, seeing him dead, Lenalee was terrified. As exorcists, they were a danger even to those they loved. Lenalee would go crazy if she sees either her brother or those she knew die before her, just like this.

Not a word, a sound, but a single wish to keep you safe.

Gently, Lenalee raised the teen's head and cradled it in her arms, tears rolling down her cheeks as she wept for the death of a good man.

"Allen." Tiedoll fatherly called the name, his face wrinkled with lines of concern as he peered into Allen's eyes, "Are you sure that it is not Cross?"

Allen nodded, and explained, "The man looked, talked and behaved like him- but at the split second, he was going to shoot, his eyes gave off a weird light." He paused for a moment, as though searching for the right word, "Cross may be a devilish maniac who doesn't spare a single thought for anyone due to his selfish nature, he would never give off a light like that. If it was a light in face of liquor and women, I would have recognised it."

Lavi and Tiedoll gave Allen a strange look that spelled... well, amazement.

"And he didn't carry the coffin with him as well…" Allen added after a thoughtful second, finally getting why he felt strange when he first saw his Master.

"Err, thank you, Allen." Tiedoll said, simply because he does not know what to say at all.

"Then, if the man isn't Cross..." Everyone turned to look at Lavi, whom had chosen to say his thoughts out loud, "who is he?"

Meanwhile, back at the captive and capturer, Arcas's eyes shone, his glare sending a shudder down Kanda's spine. This boy had always been tamed. Yet now, he resembled no less than a ferocious beast wanting to tear his prey's throat.

"A Noah," It was more of a remark than question. Kanda seemed disgusted and saddened by the fact Arcas Frost being a dark one.

"**Better than an Exorcist**," Arcas hissed, the glare intensifying at every word and memory. Tears were flowing down without restrain as he glared at the swordsman. "**Always better.**"

"We would never do this." Kanda retorted, though even he was uncertain. 'Not without orders, anyway,' His mind helpfully supplied.

The boy's face turns expressionless, though the flames continued to burn. Changing his focus, he faced the direction of Lenalee and his brother instead. He wanted to shout at the girl, that anyone donned in those uniforms were not fit to hold Artemis.

However, he could not find his voice- Couldn't, because he had lost Artemis, his brother, his one and only companion.

They are alone, and the 2 shivered. Even hatred seemed meaningless before loneliness. Now, his heart was a void, beating for the sake of beating.

"We are alone..." The words escaped his lips subconsciously, "**alone**..."

...

Mind wandering, they questioned. '**In this world, who is left to help us? **Even if it is the devil who offers its hands, we are willing to take it. **We are willing to accept anything as long as this strange emptiness could be filled... **by anything**. Anything at all...**'

'**The scent and sight of sweet revenge… perhaps it can bring us happiness**.'

A chuckle echoed in their dimension. Somehow, the quiet laughter managed to chill the kings to the core.

'Then, boy, will you take up my offer?' The strange voice of the emptiness inquired them.

* * *

Kanda lifted his head as the soft drizzle diminished. With light still shielded by the grey, bumpy clouds, the forest had yet to awaken from its slumber. Every colour of the world appeared to have vanished, leaving only the custom black and white in its wake. Nature was soundless. There were only the soft human voices, the droplets dripping from tips of leaves, and of lurking creatures. Kanda's gaze shifted towards the canopies.

_Something's not right._

Accompanied by the sound of a maniacally laughter was explosions. They appeared out of nowhere, disturbing the dampened dusts and sending them soaring into the air. At reflex, the humans closed their eyes to shield them from the floating particles. When they reopened them however, everything was different. A thick fog had engulfed the exorcists, limiting their range of sight. Tiedoll was alone, Lavi and Allen gone from his side. As for Kanda, Arcas had escaped his watch during the distraction. Tightly, Lenalee held onto Artemis's limp body, wanting to protect it from any harm.

"Are you guys alright?" Someone beyond the thick fog shouted. It was Allen. He had activated his anti-Akuma weapon, though his left eye did not react to prove the existence of Akuma.

"Fine," Lenalee answered simply.

"I'm okay!" Lavi replied, his cheerfulness entangled with webs of cautiousness. Swinging his hammer to rest on his shoulders, he squirted his eyes, "But I can't see anything!"

"Baka Usagi!" Kanda reproached, "Qui…!" Abruptly, the swordsman's voice vanished. The tensed atmosphere intensified further at Kanda's disappearance.

"Yu-kun?" Tiedoll called a name that would invoke a sure respond from said Exorcist. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as they waited.

There was no comeback.

Kanda was gone, and that did not spell well. If Kanda was attacked, and Allen's eye did not react, there could only be one possibility.

_Noah._

* * *

Aimlessly, Arcas walked in complete silence. Judging the volume of those voices, he knew he is getting further from the Exorcists. After some amount of walking, he smiled as his ears no longer catch anything. Deciding now is the best time to find his bearings, Arcas sought an exit in this inhuman maze. Arcas was positive that someone's out there, and whoever it is, he or she is responsible for the fog. This 'someone' must be watching him nearby. Patiently and prepared, Arcas waited.

"Good evening to you, boy."

Arcas came to a halt. He turned around and came face-to-face with a fat man in a tall hat, glasses and holding a shaking umbrella. The grin he wore was disturbing enough to make Arcas flinch. The teen tried hard to suppress it.

"**Who are you**?"

The stranger inclined his head. With his free hand, the hat was taken and pressed against his chest. He giggled, arched forward a little, and said, "I am the Millennium Earl! Nice to meet you… Arcas Frost."

Arcas wondered how the Earl knew his name, but the boy pushed that thought aside. He had heard from the Black Order of this man, and what he is capable of. A tiny thing such as a name would not be a challenge to the Earl, shall he be interested. "**I heard about you.**" Arcas said, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, "**You're the one at war with the Black Order**."

The Earl giggled again. How Arcas hoped he would stop that. Of that, that thought was never said aloud. From what he had heard, ruthless seemed to fit part of the Earl's equation. "Ehehehe… Don't they always do… and aren't you as well?"

"**Why ask when you know what we**** want?**"

"We?" The Earl repeated, but Arcas knew the stranger understood. The man's grin, if possible, widened to the length that split his small face into half. "I do know, boy, and I can give you what you need, if you give me what I want."

Arcas folded his arm, as though this was nothing but a business venture with some man. Thinking hard, he answered in a state close to emotionless, "**You want our**** services**."

"No, no, my child…" The Earl leaned forward slightly, raising a closed hand then index finger, shifting it from side to side as though teaching a child the differences between right and wrong. Arcas cringed at that gesture. "I want you to join your family."

When the teen said nothing, the Earl took the hint and continued. "You are part of the family; Arcas… why not join us?"

Both eyes of different colour flickered, signalling the pending anger. "Artemis _is_ my family." Arcas interrupted, not liking how Artemis was dismissed so lightly.

The Earl seemed unaffected by Arcas's display of discontentment. "Artemis _was_ your family," The fat man corrected, and added "and He isn't here anymore."

Arcas felt a pang of hurt.

"He isn't." Arcas murmured, his single brown eye flashing a spark of gold.

"He isn't, and _never will_." The Earl emphasized, watching with glee as the brown eye was replaced by gold. "He was _taken_ from you, and you are _alone_, all by _yourself_ now, in this world."

The new Noah's lips trembled. He bit down on his lower lips, a futile effort to stop the shivering.

"Join us, Arcas." Arcas peered up and saw the Earl's outstretched hand. He raised his vision higher to rake into those well hidden behind the glasses. "And you shall never be alone."

To say Arcas never falter would be a lie. He did wonder if this stranger could save him. However, the concept of having company empowered his ability to rationalize. Arcas took the hand. Grasping it tightly, weaving his fingers through the gloved palm, he gave it a firm shook.

"**Never alone**," He whispered, afraid any louder may destroy this wish.

"Never."

* * *

After Kanda's disturbing disappearance, everyone seemed to have vanished in Lenalee's world. She chose to stay where she is and attempted to contact the headquarters. However, except for the irritating buzz of the Golem, there was nothing. She presumed that the fog must have disrupted the frequency. After countless of futile tries, she gave up and decided to wait, paying close attention to her environment for her comrades and foes.

Suddenly, she felt movement coming from the figure in her arms. Her eyes widened when she saw Artemis looking at her, his orbs glowing a sinister green. Hastily, Lenalee blinked, thinking that her eyes were playing tricks on her- and no- they weren't. Artemis's eyes were focused truly and solely on her figure. Plucking up her courage, Lenalee stared back at his glowing oculus. The light was a gentle green she recognised- the green glow of innocence.

"Why are you crying?" Artemis asked in a croaked voice. He raised his hand and wiped away a single tear from the corner of her right eye in a tender motion.

"Nothing," Lenalee replied, reaching and holding that hand with a tight yet comforting grip. Tears fell freely and dripped onto Artemis's forehead.

"Who are you?" He asked, unable to recall her identity. Within his world, images and sounds flashed without sequence and control. _He saw her. He knew her. He doesn't know her._

She sniffed and answered, "Lenalee."

Once the name was registered, Artemis returned to darkness.

...

Gradually, the fog cleared. Apparently, Kanda was attacked by Road Camelot, explaining his temporary disappearance. He was not hurt, but his pride was. Not only was he toyed, he did not managed to hurt her. He sheathed his Mugen in sheer frustration. The group then noticed Arcas had gone missing, and arrived at the conclusion that this was a diversion. Now that they have succeeded, a new danger has emerged.

Lavi had approached Lenalee whom have never shifted from her spot.

"Lavi! You wouldn't believe this!" Lenalee exclaimed when Lavi entered her sight, face beaming. For a moment, Lavi thought she had lost it. "Artemis is… alive!"

They stared at her for a moment, forgetting the current situation and asked in union.

"What?!"

_

* * *

_

In just a few minutes, Arcas had entered the realm where the Noah dwells, through the door created by Road, accompanied by the girl and the Earl himself. The New Child was quiet for the entire trip. He appeared to be disregarding the lot, but in fact noting and doing analyses of everything.

Arcas was told that Road is the First Child, the _'Dreams'_ of Noah. Arcas was not fond of the youngster, and told himself to avoid her as much as possible. She was not of sane mind, not that it matters, but the fact of how twisted it was deterred Arcas from wanting any form of contact.

Along the way, Arcas also met the twin, the _'Bond'_ of Noah. They introduced themselves in one voice- Jasdevi, a collaboration of their individual names, Jasdero and Debitto. To say Arcas was surprised would be an understatement. They fascinated him and made him envious with their display of affection, though countless of times they threatened to blow one another's head off. They do live up to their title, after all, though in a way less normal.

Shortly after encountering the twin, they met Skin Bolic, the _'Wrath'_ of Noah. Arcas was sure that the first impression was going to be...lasting. Arcas saw said Noah banging a maid's head hard against the table. Who in the world would ever forget this? Road did not seemed to mind though. She stayed to help Skin with, as Arcas dubbed, his 'anger management', while Arcas followed Earl. The leader of the dark forces was eager to show Arcas his living quarters. Making their journey down the long, black corridor, he informed Arcas of Lulubell, the Noah of _'Lust'_, and Tyki Mikk of _'Pleasure'_. They are currently unavailable due to their missions. The rest was spent in thorough explanations.

Although every member of the family was different, they shared common similarities. The obvious ones being the crosses engraved on their foreheads, dark coloured skin, and golden eyes. Arcas was slightly puzzled. He does have the golden eyes, but he lacked the Crucifixes and the dark skin.

Another commonality was they would flinch away when near him. The Earl explained to Arcas as he was previously infused with Innocence-filled blood and had been living with Artemis whose body contained the cube, his body was contaminated with small amount of the light's power. The family of Noah despised anything Innocence-related, and thus Arcas would be isolated till he's _'cleansed'_. It did not affect Arcas as much since he was under constant exposure, leading to adaption of Arcas's body. The New Child had been reassured. To purge the remnants, Arcas would be going on a mission with Road and Tyki to commit the ultimate sin. The brightness of his gold eyes dulled.

Once reaching the destination, the Earl bided his farewell animatedly and left. Arcas closed the door and examined the room. Black, black, and black, the only lights were the floating candles. There was a canopy bed in the middle, lined with red cover, a black blanket, and 4 red, plush pillows. Beside the bed, a harmless nightstand stood. A simple table and chair, with adequate writing materials, positioned themselves at the right of the room.

Ignoring the furniture, Arcas approached one of the empty corners. He took his seat, bending and hugging his legs and proceeded to cushion his forehead with clothed kneecaps. Slowly, his eyes changed to the brown it used to be. Darkness covered his perfect vision, for Arcas the human is a blind. They welcomed the night that shielded their eyes. It was a temporary shelter from reality, though both understood how foolish this concept seems to be.

As Arcas sat there, he began to realise the emptiness he never had. There were no more emotions, not even the flame of revenge. Even the thought of having Earl and the Noah did not help Arcas the least. It was pure and simple emptiness. The season of warmth has passed, signalling the arrival of winter. Arcas had lost his way amidst the whiteness, no more Artemis to guide and protect him from the cold.

This was the meaning of _'Sorrow'_, of _'Despair'_. To lost everything, to have nothing, and to feel empty... To have no one... to have no hope... and to cry silently with blood, not tears. Despite having his new family, Arcas would never regain those feelings he had.

_The true meaning of loneliness._

_

* * *

_

_**Callasea:** My cousin complained I have too many cliff-hangers so I combined 2 chapters into 1, and corrected it so that it flows smoothly. Just to reassure her again... Yullen and Lucky are in later chapters. I have split it into 2 plots, Artemis & Arcas being first, followed by the next plot that's coming soon. I'm pulling Greek Myths, The Bible Stories and History of the world in. If anyone is very very good with Greek Myths, please help?_

_Err, I hope no one is lost, and even if you are, you'll find your way evetually. Haha. The description I gave for all Noah are based on what the internet, anime, and manga provided. However shall any mistakes be found, please kindly inform me? I do accept not-signed reviews... and I really don't want to have any mistakes. I love the Noah family. Haha, just not Earl._

_-Artermis isn't dead. More explanations given next chapter(**s**).  
-Arcas is the Noah of 'Despair', and eventually, his true last humanity would be wiped. Guess how?  
-So, anyone wish to give a shot at who's Cross...? I'm waiting to see if you are right =) Up for a guess?_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** _The Concluding Chapter of my first plot, or arc, whatever you wish to name it =) This must be thus far the longest I wrote... Ha. I'm increasing the volume at a pace though ^^_

**Warning:** _More explanations, Human's ugliness... Lost of Humanity on my/Arcas's part._

**Rating:**_ Rated-T_

**Disclaimer:** _DGM is someone's, just not me._

* * *

The dispatched team has finally returned to the Black Order. Cloud came back earlier after losing sight of Cross in the woods. She was shocked when Artemis was brought back and claimed to be alive. The boy was rushed to the infirmary in haste.

While the medical professional checked Artemis, Kanda retired to mediate in his room. On the other hand, Allen and Reever are trying to contact General Cross. They were surprised when the white-haired boy volunteered. Cloud was led to another room for treatment since she sustained a couple of minor injuries during her chase. Tiedoll has chosen to stay despite his tiredness. Komui arrived soon after and joined them. While the examination was carried out, he listened to their stories.

"Lenalee, are you sure?" Komui could not help but asked. After all, Lavi claimed that Artemis went limp after the fatal shot.

"Nii-san."

They stared at one another for a minute or so, and Komui decided to believe her.

The medical team of the Black Order shook their heads. The machines round them gave the beep, concurring with their conclusion. The doctor-in-charged exchanged glances with Komui who was standing at the other side of the window with several others.

Lenalee could not believe what she was looking at. She looked into her brother's eyes, desperate for some sort of understanding. "Nii-san! I know what I saw! Artemis is alive… he really is!"

It hurts the Supervisor to see Lenales's state, yet the people and machines would not lie. Not only was Artemis unresponsive, he was cold and without pulse. Everything indicated that he was dead. Gently yet firmly, Komui took her by the shoulders, and said with a wry smile, "Lenalee, perhaps the fog had played a trick on you."

"Yea," Lavi concurred. He stared at the figure lying on a bed surrounded by doctor, nurses, and equipments. "May be Komui's right, Lenalee…"

"But-He-I-" Lenalee stuttered, her eyes darting between Komui and the lifeless body. Shaking Komui's hands off her, she dashed into the room where Artemis laid. The girl took the cold body by the shoulders and shook him, unable to believe he was gone. The doctor and nurses did not stop her, as instructed wordlessly by the Head of the Black Order. Lavi stood beside her while she attempted the impossible.

"What should we do about this, Supervisor?" The doctor inquired, keeping his volume as low as possible.

"Perform an autopsy on him, and if his heart is really the innocence, bring it to me."

The doctor inclined his head.

"Do this as discreetly as possible." Komui ordered under his breath. He understood the implications if Lenalee and the others knew what they were going to do. The children would be utterly devastated.

"Yes sir."

Komui turned, knowing Tiedoll was listening. The General's face spelled disapproval, but there was nothing he could object to. Komui was merely doing his job, and he could not possible blame the man.

"Give him a proper burial." Tiedoll said to the Head as he took a stand beside him. Komui nodded his head, showing his agreement. "He deserves a good resting place."

In the meantime, Lenalee, who had gave up after five minutes, sobbed on Artemis's chest. The boy's temperature was the brutal reality of death. The female exorcist could not imagine how disturbing it has been to feel the heat of those she loves slips away. She could not picture how Arcas could stay calm when he watched his brother die.

No, Lenalee realized, it was not calmness. It was the ultimate form of sorrow. Arcas, at the sight of Artemis's inevitable departure, was lost. Indeed, _they_ were the ones whom had driven Arcas onto the road of no return. They, with their own hands, created their worst nightmare.

Wordlessly, Lavi placed his hands on her shuddering form, a simple act to convey his condolence and encouragement. Komui was trying not to kill the Bookman apprentice for touching Lenalee, deciding it would upset his sister further. Tiedoll watched with mild amusement as the Supervisor nipped the innocent handkerchief like it had done him unjust.

Suddenly, the girl raised her head and looked at Artemis's hand. "What's wrong?" Lavi inquired. He followed Lenalee's line of sight and too, stared in awe. They swore they saw the hand twitched, and it was not their eyes playing tricks on them.

"Why are you crying?"

Everyone fell silent. To their astonishment, Artemis's eyes were opened and looking at Lenalee with concern. Komui noticed his spheres were no longer brown, but a shade of crystal green.

Lenalee opened and closed her mouth, unable to reply. Finally, she managed to answer, "I was sad." Artemis could not seem to comprehend her reply.

"Is sad bad, or good?"

"Bad," Lenalee replied, uncertainty brewing as she listened to his queries. He may have the body of a teenager yet the air of a newborn- untainted and naive. "Are you alright?"

Artemis sat up slowly, his eyes never losing contact with the girl's. Everyone held their breath at his every move. "I'm functional" was his reply, an answer that sounded programmed.

Lavi nudged Lenalee secretly, imploring her to continue. It appeared to the young Bookman Artemis only listened to Lenalee.

"Do you remember anything?" Lenalee inquired tentatively.

Artemis's eyes flashed. "My name is Artemis Frost... you are Lenalee... the first I saw." He paused, his hand reaching for hers and he held it tightly. Once again, eye contact was established. "I shall protect you, my mistress."

Everyone gapped, unable to catch onto the situation quickly. Komui looked confused and wanted to kill Artemis for touching Lenalee so affectionately. Tiedoll, on the other hand, smiled. Lavi was processing the information furiously in his mind while the medical team stood dumbstruck.

* * *

After the turbulent and astounding resurrection of Artemis, Komui and the exorcists, except Lenalee and Kanda, gathered at the Supervisor's office. Lenalee had stayed back to accompany Artemis with his checkups while Kanda was mediating at his room to calm down. Prior to this meeting, they visited Hevlaska to determine whether he has the Innocence. Artemis panicked when the ancient one touched him, only to be calmed down by Lenalee, his newfound mistress.

After a thorough check by Hevlaska, they managed to arrive at a conclusion. It appeared that the bullet missed his heart. It would have hit if Artemis's heart wasn't deviated to the right. The shot, however, caused a temporary shutdown in his entire being, leading to a state akin to death. According to Hevlaska, Artemis's current body has been encased by the power of Innocence. She could feel the influence of the Noah's blood wearing as they speak.

Everything she said drove Komui into a lot of thinking.

After meeting with keeper of the cubes, Artemis was required for more tests run. Lenalee was essential as the boy listens to only her. It appeared that the boy, though naive, was extremely cautious of his surroundings.

One by one, they took their seat. Once ready, Allen began giving his report. "We managed to contact Master after a few failed tries, and it appeared that he was at Spain- nowhere near us, and he had no intention of coming back... until I told him that someone impersonated him... so, he's rushing back as we speak."

Komui rubbed the bridge between his eyes tiredly. They had been framed for killing Artemis, which unavoidably threw Arcas to ally himself with the Earl. If Komui's right, the Noah within Arcas would awaken and soon, Arcas's humanity would vanish without a trace- just like Artemis's body being conquered by the Innocence.

"Thank you, Allen." Komui thanked, sounding both exhausted and anxious. "Now, I will like to talk about the Frost siblings, Artemis's Frost revival and the possible reasons why."

Everyone braced themselves.

"Let's start off with family history." Komui weaved his fingers and rested his chin on them, his eyes giving off a serious light. "They moved into the town when Artemis was 3 and Arcas was barely a toddler. According to the neighbours, their father died when they were still young and their mother raised them. Arcas was 'sickly' as a kid and have to be rushed to hospital often ever since a carriage accident."

He paused for a breather and for the others to absorb the information. Komui decided to skip the part involving why- they already knew after Lavi's recount. However, Lavi was surprised over the news of their father. Artemis had lied.

"About 5 years ago, the family moved out suddenly after a fatal incident..." He stopped again, establishing brief eye contact with everyone to convey the seriousness of what's next, "which involves the death of Artemis Frost."

Allen and Lavi cringed at that statement. Tiedoll's eyes widened a fraction while Cloud was clearly disturbed.

Komui sighed. "To what I gathered, Arcas sneaked out to play and Artemis went to find him. He met some robbers and was stabbed to death. If the information's correct, Arcas saw everything."

That piece was worse.

Komui knew how much this is impacting their mind, but he had no choice other than carry on. "They were never seen again. They moved to the next town began to live a quiet life... yet as 3 instead of 2."

"So Artemis... and... and Arcas saw it?" Allen cut in; the need to confirm was strong. He needed a definite answer.

The truth was made apparent when Komui nodded. Seeing the white-haired exorcist's face, the Supervisor knew a change is in order. "Now, onto the next topic."

"Let's call our imposter 'Cross' for the time being." He began, untwining his fingers and rubbing his chin absent-mindedly, "After the shot by Cross had been made, Artemis went to a death-induced state. Lenalee mentioned that he reopened those eyes during the fog, and his eyes were still brown. Am I right?"

He looked at Tiedoll, the latter nodding his head in verification.

"Now, Artemis's eyes were green, and I think I know why."

Subconsciously, everyone held their breath.

"Artemis, like Arcas said, is a puppet. He functions to protect his puppeteer, who was previously Arcas and now, Lenalee. How he selects his puppeteer, as I believed after listening to all sides of the stories, are through first contact." Komui paused to let the information sink in before continuing, "When he first came back to life, he saw Arcas, and automatically he would recognise Arcas as the puppeteer. However, after he was shot, he remained alive but his programme restarted like a computer. Now, the first person he sees wasn't Arcas, but Lenalee."

"And when Lenalee gave her name, she became the puppeteer of said puppet." Cloud said her thoughts aloud.

"Exactly."

Lavi clicked his fingers, understanding what Komui was trying to say fully now. "The change of his eye colour shows ownership! When he is with Arcas, his eyes were brown and when it switched to Lenalee, they changed green- the green of Innocence. This conveyed his total submission...they may even be linked in mind..." The Bookman Junior continued, recalling how Artemis's eyes turned red when Arcas was feeling rage. "It also led to the changes in Artemis's blood constituent, right?" Lavi said suggestively, earning glances of recognition from the Supervisor himself. Lavi had always been quick with his processing.

Komui nodded his head. "I believed that when the ownership changes, Artemis change as well. With Arcas, Artemis's soul followed but his heart, which was the Innocence, deterred full control. It gave the puppet a sense of humanity while retaining the original code of creation- to annihilate anyone that threatens his puppeteer."

"Now, with Lenalee as his new controller, and an Innocence bearer nonetheless, Artemis's body begun to purge out the impurities as influenced." Komui continued after inhaling deeply to refill his lungs with air, "Together, Arcas and Artemis strikes a balance between one another- one with the Innocence and another with his Noah self. But now that this connection is over, Arcas would turn into a Noah and Artemis would become an artefact."

"Artefact?" Allen repeated, unable to comprehend what Komui was hinting.

"Artemis is neither a human nor a living dead." Lavi explained on behalf of Komui, bringing forward the harsh reality. "To put it bluntly, Artemis is a machine powered by the Innocence with a mission to protect. He wouldn't, and couldn't, be grouped as either a human or an Exorcist. He is officially a weapon."

Lavi noted to report to Bookman once the meeting is over. His mentor would be please and perhaps rushes back to see with his eyes. After all, similar Innocence was rare, one of them belonging solely to General Cross Marian, who possesses 2 anti-Akuma weapons. Yet in Cross's stand, Maria was a corpse and not a living doll. She would come to life only when Cross does his magic.

Artemis was not like Lala either. She did not have the power to destroy.

Meanwhile, Allen was shocked, realising the same detail as those who knew of Cross's weaponries. Indeed, Artemis sounded just like 'Grave of Maria'. However, in Cross's case, Maria does not have a mind of her own. Artemis is different. He could think and does things even without direct orders. It is not a wonder he was called an Artefact.

"For now, General Cloud and General Tiedoll shall continue your journey. As for the Exorcists, your duties would resume shortly."

"Supervisor, how about Artemis?" Allen inquired worriedly and timidly.

Komui smiled, one that was bitter and troubled. "If report shows he is alright and Hevlaska confirmed he no longer has a drop of Noah's blood in his body, we will test out his ability and perhaps allow him to join Lenalee in battle." Calmly, his eyes contacted with the audiences, and he continued, "For time being, everyone is required to look out for any signs of pretence from Artemis. As we all know from past experience, he is indeed a thinker. Now, if there's nothing else, I will like to go down and see them." He stood up from his desk.

"I'll go with you." Lavi said quickly, followed closely by Allen. Cloud and Tiedoll decided to retire for the day. One by one, they exited their rooms to reach their destination.

Meanwhile, as Cloud and Tiedoll walked side-by-side, the female General gave a soft sigh. Tiedoll gently asked what was troubling her.

"Everything will not be as easy as Komui says." Cloud replied, softly stroking the head of Lau Jimin currently sitting on her shoulder. "The Council... they may do something worse with their newfound interest than the project of creating Exorcists through compelled synchronise."

Tiedoll said nothing. His silence meant his agreement with her statement.

* * *

Slowly, the story was retold by Lavi to a curious Bookman. Insights and views were shared and possibilities listed, awaiting further exploration.

"Never had such incidents been recorded…" Bookman trailed off, clearly in a trance judging from his dreamy voice.

"However, I don't understand why Artemis survived the shot, but did not survive the fall?" Lavi inquired, gently poking his chin with a pen as he wandered deep into his mind. "If he was truly a puppet that shuts down in face of major impact… then why was he dead?"

There was a moment of quietness before he was answered with another question, "Are you _sure_ he was dead in the first place?"

Lavi fell silent. No- he had never thought of that. His mentor seemed to know the reply and continued tiredly, "You idiot! You could never assume when you are not sure about it!" There was a storm of swears and curses before Bookman calmed down and resumed his talk, "Have you thought about this? Perhaps the Noah self of Arcas wanted to overtake his human self completely, thus he had never once told his other half the truth. He would have lied, so that in face of such incidents, he would certainly emerge victorious."

"Ji-ji… you mean… there is a possibility Arcas knew not that Artemis _couldn't _die in the first place?"

Lavi could imagine his mentor nodding his head. "As such, the Noah has an advantage. He knew Arcas would accept _any _requests in this situation." There was yet another pause from both sides of the Golem. "Tell me, Lavi, how does the Noah appeared when Artemis had fallen?"

Memories replayed itself before the eyes of the young Bookman. "He was angry, frustrated, but relatively calm... until Artemis was almost shot by 'Cross'... and when he did..."

It all made sense now.

Artemis _is_ an Immortal. However, he was vulnerable to the power of the Exorcists and of the Noah Family, and still _is_. That was why Arcas, the Noah, panicked when Artemis was nearly killed by Cross's weapon. He knew that the Innocence would purify and effectively kill his brother, and when it did get Artemis, the boy truly _believed_ his elder brother was _gone_. If only he knew that this Cross was a _fake_, Lenalee might never have claimed ownership so easily.

Arcas would have done _everything _to make Artemis stays with him.

Or perhaps this was yet another _part _of his plan?

"Keep a close eye on Artemis, Lavi." Bookman instructed swiftly, taking a long draw from his pipe at the other end, "Komui is right, Artemis may be a pawn set by Arcas in the Black Order, feigning loyalty till the right time comes."

"When are you coming back, Ji-ji?"

There was a soft grumble from the Bookman at being addressed as such, but nevertheless Lavi was given an answer, "In just a month, and Lavi-" there was yet another stop, as if Bookman was unsure of whether or not he should say it, "-Be careful."

The line went dead.

Lavi smiled.

**

* * *

**

A week later-

Everything was well in the Black Order. The injured Finders had recovered and machines were repaired. Generals were once again dispatched to the outside world, after Artemis had been certified by a satisfied Hevlaska that he was 'free of the Noah's control'. Not to forget, Komui was surprised that the higher ups allowed Artemis to stay instead of going to some secret laboratory. Allen had been sent on an errand to General Yeegar while Kanda was on a mission in Denmark. Lavi had just left in the morning for a mission in Holland. As for General Cross, well, let's put in this way, the time spent on anger was _short_ and the event was disregarded _very quickly_.

As for Lenalee, she was required to stay till Artemis went fully functional.

One would say Artemis Frost was like any human, with perhaps a serious case of amnesia when asked. Since the first day of his awakening, he had been asking questions many would feel it didn't make _any_ sense. He did not seen to remember much and his way of expressing himself was limited. It was a good thing, however, that Artemis did not forget his language, or else even communication would be compromised. The things that set him apart was his lack of empathy, heat, pulses and the fact that he does not need to sleep or eat. He also listens to instructions without hesitation- _only_ if they were issued by Lenalee.

Komui was not happy about all the recent developments though. Artemis must be the first man to ever _survive_ this long while being _so_ _close_ to his Lenalee. Although the Head of the Black Order understood why Artemis was following Lenalee, it did not meant that it made him felt any better. There were a few times that Komui _wished_ he could kill Artemis for sitting or standing beside Lenalee.

There were also times Komui found himself under threat of being _attacked_ by Artemis for emitting that murderous aura...

Komui _doubted _he could ever see eye-to-eye with Artemis.

* * *

"Today, we're going to test out Artemis." Komui explained, habitually giving his glasses a slight push, "and first, we need to make Artemis invokes his Innocence." He looked at Lenalee, who was rather nervous at the prospect, "Lenalee, you are the _only_ one that can uncover his potential... We knew he's not an Exorcist so perhaps the circumstances that cause the activation would be different."

Lenalee understood what Komui was trying to say. Artemis was _never_ a human, he was a doll- _a weapon_- and a weapon only made itself useful when ordered. It was just like her Dark Boots. They would not activate by themselves when she did not ask them to, or when she was in face of danger. Artemis was or _might_ be the same.

"I'll try." Lenalee assured, forcing her tone to be cheery to show confidence. "You ready, Artemis?" The young girl asked, turning to the figure standing beside her all the time in quietness.

Artemis bowed his head.

Komui smiled and bid his temporary farewell to the 2, not forgetting to send one last look at Lenalee before exiting and made his way to the control room. Reever was already there, making necessary preparation for the stimulation. This was one of the special facilities built in the Black Order which helped the Exorcists to train. It could mimic a real battle with the help of illusions and machineries. This meant effective teaching and that the one in it could avoid getting _hurt _too _seriously_.

Yes, they _do _get hurt if they were not careful. At least it would not threaten their life.

"We're going to start in 15 minutes, Lenalee." Komui informed his sister with the Golem.

"Ok Nii-san."

"Good luck." Komui murmured into the Golem before switching off the connection completely.

Lenalee turned to Artemis, who had been standing at the same spot since the moment they entered. She noticed that his green eyes had always been on her- those _deep, crystal-like orbs_ that reflect the light of the Innocence within his body. It seems to penetrate her soul _every time_ she gazes into them.

Lenalee had _never_ liked the Innocence.

To be honest, she had wished she was not an Exorcist. She wanted to live her life in peace with Komui, her only family. However, she knew that everything was set. God had passed his judgement and life would never go back to how it used to be. She could only accept her powers and use it to protect those she loves.

"Artemis, what do you do when something wants to hit you?"

"I dodged." Artemis replied, blinking his eyes slightly at the question.

"Very good," Lenalee praised Artemis with a gentle smile.

When Artemis imitated her and too gave a smile, Lenalee found herself blushing. Artemis had certainly not smiled before. Then a thought strike her- she had not smiled at him as well. He was still on the learning phrase, and like infants, he copies another's action to learn.

"This is called smiling, Artemis." Lenalee began, continuing her smile to emphasize, "You smile when you are happy."

"Smiling, smile," Artemis repeated, noting it down diligently.

"Yes."

"Programme starts shortly," Komui's voice echoed as it was transmitted via the speakers attached in hidden corners of the room. "The first would be a level 1 battle play. Players, get ready."

"_Watch_, Artemis." Lenalee instructed, bending her knees slightly as she called upon her Dark Boots. "_Innocence, activate_!"

At her command, her boots took a new form and wrapped itself around her legs possessively. Soon, she was being attacked by a flying, round machine. Artemis managed to dodge the bullets by hiding behind a pillar. He watched as the machine was destroyed by Lenalee, exploding into tiny pieces after giving it a swift and powerful kick.

Information was being processed rapidly.

"Raising level to level 2."

Slowly, the level was raised, and the battle play became more and more dangerous. However, there were no signs of activation from Artemis. It was not that the doll wasn't trying, but he was experiencing difficulty. He could learn to fight, but _no one_ could ever teach him how to establish a connection with the Innocence. To manage an invocation in such a short time would be a great feat. At every level raised and every attack on Lenalee, Artemis felt heavier. He could not identify the feelings since he had never had them before, but he knew it was making him feel _bad_.

He did not like this at all.

Lenalee clenched her jaw as she delivered another fatal blow. The female exorcist was getting tired, and the battle was getting tougher like how Komui promised. Her brother had told her to give a signal if she could not carry on, but Lenalee did not want to stop. She wanted to try her best so Artemis could utilize his powers and save many lives in the future.

At the sense of determination, a strange fire ignited within Artemis's body. His eyes gave off a fierce glow of emerald and he murmured under his breath the command.

"_Innocence-_" He closed his eyes "-_Activate_."

* * *

Slowly, Lenalee opened her heavy lids despite the protest to remain close. She was so tired. However, her concern overcomes her exhaustion. With a deep inhalation, she drew open the curtains and welcomed the light. Her vision was blurred, and it took several blinks to clear them. She was able to focus after 2 minutes or so.

Lenalee was not surprised to find Artemis beside her. He had perched his head on folded arms and asleep soundly. Artemis never sleeps, but he would when Lenalee was safe. The doll must have come to trust the Black Order to allow a temporary lax in security.

They were in the infirmary after the training sessions, as Lenalee had passed out after everything was over. The female exorcist was happy to announce that they had succeeded at the seventh level. She could remember vaguely of what happened. His activation must be one of the most beautiful ones she ever seemed. Lenalee had prided herself as an exorcist whom had witnessed countless forms of Innocence Activation- no matter whether it was before her or through data files her brother had showed her. However, she had never seemed anything like Artemis's.

Artemis's transformation strikes a chord of General Cross's 'Grave of Maria', but less human-like. His hair retained the length but not the colour. It was an elusive white. Artemis's body seemed to be encased in a fade, green glow that dearly reminded Lenalee of the cubes Hevlaska kept. His skin was strangely fair and his face was covered by a plain, white mask. The areas covered ranged from his hairline to the tip of his nose. It also spreads so both his ears were enveloped. There were no holes for his eyes. A giant, white cloak wrapped him totally, entrapping his arms and legs. He appeared just like a ghost that glides and floats.

Lenalee remember gasping when she caught sight of Artemis. His soul-liked feature was an attraction Lenalee could not put her fingers on.

She had a clear memory of his attack. His cloak seemed to spin out thread which etched itself into the stone structures, forming a spider web with Artemis in the middle. When enemies came into that web, the strings would detach themselves for a short time and attack. Lenalee noted that once the target had been destroyed, the thread would automatically seek a new point for attachment. She also noticed that Artemis seldom takes proactive attack. He was just waiting, like how a spider waits for its prey. He would attack, however, when he sensed Lenalee in danger.

"Lenalee, you're awake!" The girl tore her eyes away from the slumbering form of Artemis towards Komui, who had just entered the room. Artemis had woken up at his entrance. He glanced at Komui and Lenalee before standing up, letting Komui take his seat. The Chinese thanked him and sat down, smiling.

"I'm fine, nii-san." Lenalee reassured, giving a smile in return. "How is it?"

Hastily, Komui extended a helping hand so that Lenalee could sit up. Placing a pillow vertically at the headboard, Lenalee rested on it comfortably and thanked her brother. Artemis merely watched. If there was one thing the doll had learned well, it would be that this man would never hurt his mistress. Although they clashes at times, Artemis knew Komui would protect Lenalee. The puppet searched his data base and understood that this was what the humans called, 'trust'. He liked this feeling.

"Great! We managed to analyze and arrive at a conclusion..." He spared a quick glance at Artemis and noticed that the teenager was listening but not the least interested in whatever they were saying. This was yet another trait of Artemis- His lack of curiosity in everything except Lenalee.

Swiftly, he turned back to his precious little sister. Her eyes were showing eagerness to know more. He chuckled. "Remember we deduced about Artemis being a weapon?" Lenalee nodded her head. "Now, it is confirmed. Our data showed a synchronise that matches a weapon, not as an exorcist. The triggering factor is a little different though."

"Different?"

Komui pushed the glasses a little, a habit of his every time he gets serious. "He did not activate at command, but at emotions- your emotions, Lenalee."

The female exorcist stole a glimpse at the young man standing behind Komui.

"Once you get better..." Komui draped the blanket over her and gave a pat on her hands, "I would like to show you something." He pushed the chair and stood up, bending down slightly and gave Lenalee a brotherly kiss on the head, "So get well soon, my beloved Lenalee."

He smiled when one of her hands reaching for the spot on the head and a blush spreads across her cheeks. "Nii-san!" She chimed softly with a soft smile.

Komui chuckled. He left after a quick farewell.

Artemis watched the entire exchange with interest. He had decided. Lenalee looked good with a blush and smile like that. Maybe he should do it as well to make his mistress happy?

...

"Watch this carefully." Komui instructed Lenalee as he pushed the play button for the third time. Lenalee had watched it repeatedly and did not manage to catch anything, but she did notice something strange. Komui, who wanted an answer from his sister, refused to reply and insisted that she kept watching.

At the fourth time, she finally understood.

"He did not dodge or block that attack." She mouthed, more to herself than Komui. This finding shocked her greatly. After all, Artemis did well in evading before his transformation. How could that possible be impaired in his activated form? Her mind began to work again, and finally she arrived at a conclusion.

"Understand now, Lenalee?"

"Artemis couldn't see or hear anything in this state." The female exorcist exclaimed, surprised. "He... All of his senses are shut... he could 'feel' only through those... threads."

"Yes, you're correct."

He forwarded another scene that involves Artemis being hit directly when all his strings were detached and was trying to jump towards Lenalee. "See this? I waited for the moment, and strike." He paused and pointed, "Artemis did not know it was coming at all... and this..."

He rewind a little, to the time when Artemis was attacked while latched onto the walls, "Look, his attack time was immediate- he knew it was coming... by comparing the 2 scenes, Reever and I arrived at the conclusion that Artemis is as good as crippled unless his threads were extended." His index finger touched the screen, tracing the delicate looking thread with amazement, "This strings are his 5 senses in battle, Lenalee."

"Artemis's state- doesn't he reminded you of something?"

Lenalee spared a thoughtful second and replied, "He reminded me of a... pupa." Komui nodded, encouraging her to continue, "A pupa that couldn't do anything but latch onto something for protection- He is... vulnerable." Lenalee turned to Komui, her hands tired clasped in her lap. "But wouldn't it be dangerous if we..." Lenalee voiced out, unable to hide her anxiety.

"It would, but if you notice, he knew your exact spot," Komui identified swiftly; "You will be his senses in battle when he is detached. You must help him..." He looked at Lenalee in the eyes, understanding that truth was necessary, "He would be fine, but if he met a member of the Noah Family... I'm afraid that Artemis's life would be as short as a newborn butterfly."

Lenalee could not suppress the shudder down her spine.

* * *

There was a pungent scent of tears and blood.

Arcas closed his eyes. In his grasp was a glowing green cube, ripped from General Yeegar's weapon and given none other by Tyki Mikk. The Millennium Earl had said that in order to become one of them, he must commit the ultimate sin. Tyki have given him the chance and patiently, the two Noah waited.

Reality seems clearer as one stands before a dying man.

A short moment passed as Arcas wondered if he should destroy it. The boy can hear the Innocence's cries, as innocent as a child's, resounding in his head. Slowly, he surrounded the cube with quivering fingers. Road grinned, spinning the umbrella she borrowed from the Earl in excitement. The umbrella named Lero grumbled. Out of the blue, she started singing a song so eerie that Arcas couldn't help but shudder.

"_The Millennium Earl is searching,_

_He is searching for a precious heart,_

_Let's check to see if you are it..."_

Gritting his teeth, his white-side sobbed as the item crushed like glass under pressure.

The song stopped. Road was whining to Tyki about the Innocence not being the 'Heart', while the older male gave a dejected sigh.

Meanwhile, Arcas reopened those fingers, allowing the dusts to slip through. The General broke into an empty shell at the exact moment. Arcas's eyes unveiled at the _resonance_, signalling the _last_ strand of his humanity. It marvelled him how easily the cube, _the so called testament of God_, was crushed. _How easily it vanishes._ The Noah of 'Despair' eyed the fallen General with disdain and perhaps satisfaction, yet not an ounce of happiness. He did not burst into laughter like his family did. Instead, he overlooked the fallen bodies of Finders' and the Exorcist's like _nothing_ has happened.

Inch by inch, Arcas's fair skin turned to grey. His golden eyes flickered and the Crucifixes surrounding his body stopped bleeding. The seven crosses, distinct marks of Noah, begun to form a neat line on his forehead with blood in its wake.

Road and Tyki, whom were assigned this mission with Arcas, grinned. "Let's go, Arcas," Tyki's voice broke the silence like a sharp sword, "Time to go _home_."

Arcas turned and looked at them, expressionless. There was not a smile or a sign of recognition. He was just... _blank_. However, the two were surprised to see two lines of tears escaping the corner of his golden eyes. Together with the red flowing from the new Crucifixes, Arcas was under the impression of weeping blood. Road was fast to recover.

"Yea!" She skipped forward, circling his arm with her own affectionately, "Let's go home, Arcas!" A door appeared at her exclamation. Tyki smiled, tilted his hat and stepped right in, followed closely by an enthusiastic Road and an expressionless Arcas.

Arcas never blinked. He never looked back at those he had just killed.

This would be the _last_ time he ever felt compassion and sympathy, the last he _ever cried_.

His heart had _truly_ sung its _last melody_ to the world.

* * *

**As the curtains to the brother's story closes, a new chapter starts.**

* * *

**Callasea:** Noooo~ Just a mention, Arcas and Artemis _are not going to disappear_. They will be a part, but... yea, like side-kicks =) I don't know about you, but I do like them. Ha. Not simply because they are created by me... but because they make humans more humane? I think they are thus far my most realistic OCs... In certain manner.

Next chapter, there will be a brief mention of everything little thing, from my OCs, to the anime/manga, to the start of the main plot. I am a slow writer, so I will be at a snail's pace! Not snail, but well... you get what I mean...

My story is getting... well, I'm getting bold in my writing, so better be prepared.

I'm out~

And I just got a Beta-Reader =) I'm so happy... Ok she didn't beta this one but she will beta from next chapter on. Happy working =D


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** _Err I tried to increase the volume but guess I failed? Ha. Increasing slowly~ really slowly~ Haha. Many thanks to those putting my story on alert. When I saw, my mood was instantly lifted. =)_

_Chapter Beta'ed by Miss Dorian Ditri.... Thank you so much =)_

**Warning:** _Lavi's hurt, Allen's confused, Artemis's memory laspe, Lenalee's worries, Komui's sorrow, Arcas's acts, The Earl's plans and Kanda being nice?! (Yes if you have guessed, I typed because I'm bored!!!!)_

**Rating:** _T-rated_

_Standard Disclaimer applied._

* * *

After a week or so, Lavi reached Holland. The village he was to be in was situated at a quiet region, separated from the main city by a big forest. With the Finder assigned to him, they arrived after a long carriage ride. Lavi dare says there would be bruises on his butt thanks to the rumble and tumble.

It was a ghost town, courtesy of the Akuma which swarmed here when Innocence was rumored. According to his Finder, George, Akuma had been disturbing this town even before it was reported. The Innocence was supposedly in one of the caves not far away.

Everything was quiet, nothing seemed as they walked down the streets, searching. George was tense while Lavi kept a close eye on their surroundings for disturbances. However, Lavi's surveillance was not fool-proof.

"Exorcist-san..."

The quivering voice ruptured the tensing silent like a brutal knife. Lavi turned, his single eye widened at the sight. George had been shot. Blood stained his lips as it dribbled down and his eyes enlarged when pentacles littered his visible skin.

Numerous questions ran through Lavi's mind as he grabbed the hammer. He hadn't see or hear anything.

"Exorcist...!"

The rise of a sudden wind shattered George into dust. Lavi did nothing more but watch his companion face the inevitable. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel good either. A maniacal laughter echoed amidst the returned quietness. Lavi found himself surrounded by numerous level ones' led by a level two. A mushroom-shaped cap adorned the head of the octopus-like body of the level two, making its beady eyes more menacing. Gritting his teeth, he invocated his Ozuchi Kozuchi, gripping the handle tightly as it faced the floor. Mentally counting, he reached a decision soon enough. Seals emerged and revolved around him, allowing him his choice of attack. "Gouka Kajin!" He raised his weapon and struck one the circling target, "Hi Ban!"

Instantly, a giant fiery snake appeared and engulfed all the level one Akuma. The level two dodged, albeit narrowly. The hideous being squealed when one of its tentacles caught flame. As it waved madly and screamed for water, Lavi activated his seals once more and summoned another snake of fire.

"That's it!" The creature yelled, approaching Lavi at a speed the Bookman Junior could hardly comprehend, "I'll destroy you, Exorcist!"

The eight tentacles spread, straightened, and aimed for Lavi. The red-head hastily ordered his Innocence to increase its size and used it as a shield. Upon impact, dirt flew and floated in the air. Lavi coughed as he inhaled the particles. There was a moment of calm until Lavi's ankle was grabbed. He was hoisted into the air, his Ozuchi Kozuchi released as another tentacle whipped his arm. The Innocence dropped onto the floor with a loud thump, disturbing the dust that had long settled.

Lavi cursed, struggling and gasped when the hold on his right ankle tightened painfully. He could hardly breathe. The sound of blood pounded in his ears, accompanied closely by his erratic heartbeats. It was a symphony one would never wish to hear.

It was the song of an End.

"I'm going to kill you, Exorcist!"

There was a brief moment that Lavi panicked.

_A brief moment._

"Bragging gets you nowhere, you know?" He wore a confident grin, his previous look of fear and anxiety gone. His hammer that dropped prior to his capture was in his hand once more, heeding his call. The level two froze.

This was the opportunity Lavi was waiting for- to be close to the Akuma while it let down its guard. "Gouraiten!" He raised his hammer, "Konbo Ban!"

With a swing, he struck the Akuma's presumed forehead with the hammer and the combination of Fire and Heaven seal. Immediately, the creature was engulfed by the wrath of his Innocence. Lavi smirked at his victory, but failed to see the upcoming event. He was unexpectedly flunked by the Akuma towards a building and did not have enough reaction time to prepare for impact.

It was a harsh fall.

Among the ruins of a previously fine house was a coughing and injured Lavi. Speckles of blood and white decorated his black uniform as he sat there, his disheveled hair untamed due to the disappearance of his bandana. After he was certain his enemy was destroyed, his hammer shrunk back to its portable size and was secured at his waist. He tried to stand up, only to fall back to his earlier position with a soft exclamation. Though there were no deep cuts, his back had been terribly strained.

"Damn, hurts like a bitch." The young Bookman cursed. He swore this was the day he used the most profanities in his life. As he sat there, thoughts raced through his mind. One, though he was not hurt _so badly_, he couldn't move. He was stranded with nothing since his Finder died and his Golem was not working due to poor reception, tested previously with George. Now, what's left to do was to confirm the rumors and try to go home. However, how was Lavi going to accomplish that? He could not _stand_, least of all _walk_. He could crawl, but he doubted that would be _appropriate_ and _feasible_.

"I'm really trapped."

As he sat there, it reminded him of the night he met the Noah, how _helpless_ he felt as he waited in the open for help. Lavi could not help but shivered at that thought. The Noah couldn't possibly come here, _right_?

As the red-head reminisced, there was someone watching him from the shadows. His golden eyes gave a weird light and the grin he wore seemed to grow wider.

He found his _prey_.

* * *

To say that Allen was devastated would be an understatement.

He had been brutally crushed by the truth of General Yeegar's condition, the destruction of the Innocence, and the death of those Finders. The state he had found them in was unimaginable- their bodies hung from the tree, shaped like an inverted cross. General Yeegar, murmuring beneath the tree a song Allen grew to fear. The kind, wise man had been reduced to nothing by the Noah.

After the chaotic events, Allen was required to go back to the Black Order to report to Komui what he had seen. The exorcist was also told by a distraught Komui that this was only the beginning and Lavi had gone missing while on a mission at Holland. He was giving Lavi a few more days before dispatching Finders to search for him. Lenalee and Artemis would set off to Holland within a week. With Holland as starting point, (and if they found Lavi) they would locate General Winters Sokaro. Allen and Kanda would be locating General Cross, whom had gone missing again for some time now. More information would be dispensed in the evening when all Exorcists were called to meet up.

After the meet was over, the young boy decided to visit Lenalee and Artemis at the library. As he walked, his mind was occupied by relentless, self-blaming questions.

If only he had... If only he had stayed long enough... would the General have been alright? Would the damages be less severe?

Would things be different?

"Moyashi."

Allen did not need to turn to know who was calling him. Only the swordsman, and occasionally Lavi, called him by that nickname.

"It's Allen." The white-head tried to retort as best as he could, but found himself lacking the usual mood to do so perfectly. "What is it, Kanda?"

The swordsman approached Allen almost hesitantly, his grip around his weapon tightening with his steps. The exorcist appeared perplexed to Kanda, wondering what he may be up to.

"Che," He flicked that question off easily, walking pass the stunned Allen without a moment of falter. "I thought I saw a dead Moyashi, that's all."

"Dead?" Said Moyashi exclaimed aloud, "What did you just say, BaKanda!" Hastily, he chased after the older male, skipping to a fast-paced walk when he reached his side.

"I said that you look just like a wilted old man dying of loneliness!"

"I'm not!"

The bickering continued all the way from one end of the corridor to the next. Allen was just following Kanda and fighting for a stand, unlike the usual him that would just ignore it and carry on his way. No, Allen felt that he needed this ventilation. He needed someone to distract him. Kanda was the perfect candidate, not hesitating to pick a fight at a time and place where usually, people wouldn't. The white-hair exorcist felt better after the shouting and everything. To his utter surprise, he found himself standing outside the library.

Everyone would have claimed that it was a mere coincidence, but Allen knew it was not. Kanda was being - there was no better word to descript this - nice.

Kanda was being nice.

Now that would make history.

"Kanda..." Allen addressed the male with gratitude.

"Stop following me, Moyashi." Kanda remarked, pushing the door open and refusing to look at Allen, "You tick me off." He proceeded to walk in, leaving Allen rooted at the spot.

Allen did not rebuke him. He smiled.

* * *

"Err, so... Hi, Artemis..." Allen awkwardly greeted the boy that sat opposite him. Nervously, he ran his fingers through the white hair. Allen had not seemed Artemis much after the incident and when he saw the older boy, he felt a hint of guilt and unrest.

"Allen Walker." The Artifact acknowledged, his eyes giving off a weird light before turning to Lenalee for some confirmation. The girl smiled, and nodded her head.

"Yes, Allen Walker," Lenalee repeated, pointing at Allen then Kanda, who was sitting beside the bean sprout, "and Yu Kanda." Artemis gave a nod and returned to the book, determined on completing the task Lenalee gave him. She had decided after much contemplation that reading would be a good source of improving Artemis's cognitive functions. The girl turned and apologized to the two, "Sorry, Artemis couldn't remember..."

"It's alright." Allen replied hastily, while Kanda snorted. "Any way, I heard that Artemis had succeeded in an invocation. Congratulations!"

"Yes, and Nii-san says that Artemis may have a level 2 form, like us!" Lenalee beamed and thanked Allen while Artemis did not respond the slightest. He was just reading, seemingly so engrossed that he did not hear what the white-head said. Allen gave a wry smile at the doll's lack of participation.

"Artemis doesn't respond to anything except Lenalee huh?" He continued, recalling what Komui had said to him before.

"Obviously, Moyashi," Kanda snorted, annoyed by the boy's stupidity.

"It's Allen!" Allen hissed, pointing at Artemis while continuing to look at Kanda, "Even Artemis knows my name! You should check your brain for any damages-" He gulped loudly when Mugen was beside his throat.

For the first time, Artemis's attention was shifted towards something that did not involved Lenalee. The doll found this scene _familiar_ and, perhaps, _warm_. It seemed to be one of those missing fragments of his _memory_, a memory that included a _boy_.

A boy that _looked_ like him, _talked_ to him.

_Loved_ him.

"_Arcas,_" The name escaped Artemis's lips like a gentle whisper. Allen and Kanda did not catch that, but Lenalee did.

"Do you know who Arcas is, Artemis?"

Allen and Kanda had stopped their tiny fight to overlook the situation with interest.

Artemis closed his book and eyes, and after a moment of silence had passed, Artemis reopened his oculus to stare right into Lenalee's. There was an apparent flash of brown in the green orbs. Lenalee's breath hitched as the worry that Artemis was still under Arcas's control rose in her. The distortion persisted and cleared, returning his eyes to a shade of illuminating green.

"He is... my _brother_." He recalled simply, reopening those pages and started reading once more.

That was all Lenalee needed for an answer.

* * *

Without taking off his glasses and uniform, the Head of the Black Order, Komui Lee plopped onto his bed. Despite being the Supervisor, his room was not any different from the rest except being bigger.

Across every inch of the room were littered papers, while files piled on the table and shelves. The only area free of any documents was his bed. After drawing a long sigh, he plucked the spectacles, folding them carefully. He turned to the nightstand beside his bed. Komui gave yet another exasperated sigh, and promptly swept the papers off the top. The Chinese gave a tiny smile as he watched, with slightly blurred vision, pieces of white falling onto the floor. When the papers landed, Komui resumed resting on his back. Pillowing his head with crossed arms, he slipped his eyes shut and his breathing eased as the tension left his body.

It had been awhile since he felt this peaceful.

Komui appeared to be sleeping, but in actual fact, the man was lost in his mind. His thoughts, as jumbled and wide as the ocean, were drowning him. He was remembering every tiny detail, from the start till today. How he joined the Order, what have he done to climb up the ladder of success, what he had been doing all this years while claiming to protect the people in this tower, and how much innocent have he taken forcefully, from children and adults alike. The Supervisor had always justified his cruelty with good reasons. Yet Komui knew- _always knew_- that regardless of how good his stand may be, he could not be forgiven and these secrets could never be found out.

Komui would always be a human- a human that sacrificed another for a selfish dream. His dream was simple. He wanted Lenalee to be happy, and never to endure separation again. She was the reason why he allowed himself to fall in the first place.

Fall? Such a disgraceful word yet true in every form.

Komui had fallen to the lowest depths a human was allowed, and he is still falling. Every day he lost a piece of himself, of his conscience, all to preserve his simple dream.

'How?' His mind inquired. Komui felt grim as memories overwhelmed his senses. The first that came to his mind was the candidates, mostly the heir of Exorcists, being involved in a test of _trial and error_. The Chinese was disgusted when he saw himself in that twisted world. He was standing there, alongside several others, overlooking the procedure with nothing but anticipation and curiosity.

_Children_ were crying. They were looking at him with pleading orbs, begging him, calling out to him for help.

Komui had _denied_ them of a helping hand. He had denied them _everything_.

Overall, the experiment was considered a failure. Some were killed right on the spot due to rejection and becoming a fallen one. Some who survived suffered trauma enough to paralyze them for the rest of their life. Komui felt the familiar tightening of his chest as he recollected what happened to the failed candidates. The few whom succeeded in synchronizing were ferried to Vatican for further observation by none other than Superintendent Malcolm C. Levrier- a man Komui greatly detested, but could never disobey.

Komui could never forget how one of the survivors, a young girl, glared at him. What she said had haunted him since the day it was let loose.

"**Akuma!" She was thrashing against her capturers, two Finders that were trying to drag her onto the carriage, "Akuma!"**

**Akuma. **

**Monsters. **

**Nightmare. **

**Inhumane. **

**Traitors.**

**You are not our saviors.**

"**Never!"**

That was the last time Komui ever saw or heard from her. To say he had never regretted what he had done would be a lie. This regret would follow him - _condemn him- _until doomsday came. He wanted to cry so badly, yet tears refused to run.

Komui was declined by his tears. He chuckled. How he wished sleep would claim his mind, in order to escape from the reminder of his crimes.

Yet even sleep had denied him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other side of Earth, a tearful soul was screaming.

Yet another had been brought back by those that deeply loved them, and they had killed their love one in order to don their skin.

Yet _another_ Akuma had been born.

However, this was _not_ the end of the story.

The corpse that had been laid to rest was being reawakened as well.

The Earl watched with glee as the soil shook and a hand escaped. Slowly, a dead man rose from his burial ground and crawled to surface. One by one, his neighbors followed him, back to the world they had left. Everyone was different with one similarity- they all had the light of gold in either their eyes or empty sockets.

_The mark of Arcas Frost._

"Well done, my child!" The Earl praised in complete ecstasy, watching the birth of a new army. It was a new force against the Apostle of Gods, and though the un-dead might not be as efficient as the Akuma, they would definitely cause a disturbance. "Very, very well done!" He praised again, wearing a grin split his small face into half completely. He gave a gentle but firm pat on Arcas's shoulder as an act of encouragement and recognition.

Arcas glanced over his shoulder at the Earl, _his family_. "**As long as it pleases you, Earl-sama**," Arcas replied monotonously, returning his golden orbs to the newly-made puppets. The Earl's smile, if possible, widened more. He placed his hand on Arcas's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

_As long as it hurts them, Earl-sama. As long as we can feel happy again._

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile-

"Going once," The man paused, "Going twice..." He looked around, as if taunting those sitting comfortably in their seats, "Sold!" He raised a tiny hammer of wood and knocked two times. Beneath the stage, the bidder smiled triumphantly. A lady beside him was whispering words one would blush if they knew the content. Those whom had lost could only glare or sigh in defeat. Some were showing indifferences.

To describe this place as extravagance and rich would be an understatement. Hanging freely from the ceiling, shining even brighter than star on the night skies were three cut-glasses, ormolu chandeliers. They spread in a line and had an equal amount of spaces between one another. Paintings lined the walls, each with a short description of its origin. The four pillars of the grand hall were engraved with strange yet beautiful art. Minton encaustic tiles decorated the ground, collected mainly at middle.

The people within these walls were alike, dressed in the finest those outside could only imagine. Men were in the best suits with watches, glasses, and leather shoes. As for the ladies, they were in silk and satin with expensive and sparkling gems clinging to them. Colors rained across the antique room, its variety more than the usual seven. Everyone was dressed so as to impress another, except for one woman- the female Noah, Lulubell.

The slim female gave her sunglasses a habitual push, watching as the next auction item was placed. Dressed in a simple, little black dress with thin straps, both her hands were gloved in white silk and her foot donned in black heels. Her hair, as usual, was tied back into a low ponytail. As Lulubell sat there with slender legs crossed, her eyes discreetly scanned the environment.

The female Noah is waiting.

"Next, the **(1)** Chlamys of Epimetheus..."

Lulubell's attention shifted at the announcement. On the silver trolley was a cape. Chlamys of Epimetheus had a relatively simple design, made of translucent brown material and framed in silvery gold stitches. Black lines covered the middle part of the clothing like thousands of roadways, stretching from one side to another endlessly.

"The Chlamys of Epimetheus was believed to have been worn by the Great Titan himself, a gift from his brother, Prometheus." The auctioneer cleared his throat as murmurings began to fill the usually quiet hall. "Bidding starts at 13,500 US dollars..."

"14,500!"

"16,000!"

Lulubell drummed her fingers across the left thigh.

"19,000!"

There was a moment of silence. The auctioneer was going to start his countdown. Swiftly and smoothly, Lulubell raised her card and shouted, "25,000..."

The man waited again for any highest bid. When none came, he began his countdown.

"Going once... Going twice..." He eyed the crowd expectedly, "Sold!" He announced, knocking two times to signal the sale.

Lulubell gave a satisfied grin at her first step towards victory.

* * *

**(1)** **Chlamys of Epimetheus**: Chlamys- Cape, Epimetheus- A Titan, brother of Prometheus, and husband to Pandora in Greek mythology. (The cape itself doesn't exist by the way, I created it!)

**Callasea:  
**Yes, sorry if I took long. My legs and hands are just too lazy ^^ Ha. I have been sleeping whenever I am free nowadays... I'm just too tired.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** _Thank you for the alerts =) I'm toning down at this chapter... _

_Thanks for Miss Dorian Ditri for the beta-ing =) I must have caused her headaches..._

**Rating:** _Rated-T_

**Warning:** _Moments of self-thinking, and assumptions, mostly on my part, of how Kanda & Allen really thinks of their situation..._

_Disclaimer applies~_

* * *

Kanda sat on the old bed that creaked at his every move. His eyes closed and Mugen was resting safely in his crossed arms. The evening meeting between Komui and the Exorcists had ended and instead of going for dinner, Kanda decided to retire for the night. There was plenty of thinking needed to be done and Kanda needs to be alone to settle that.

Lavi's whereabouts, General Yeegar's attack, the Innocence known as the 'Heart', the mission to locate roaming Generals…

…The message given during his mission at Denmark by The Millennium Earl, and received by Exorcists all over the world.

_The time has come. Your seven thousand years intermission is over, and the play begins again, at last! Be ready for the new chapters, Exorcists, because this story belongs to none other but you! _

Kanda was not in any way, distressed, but it did not mean he did not care. The swordsman does care despite his uncaring exterior.

_He did._

He cared about a lot of things. He cared about the Black Order, the people in it, and the people not in it. The only thing he didn't care about was his life, because he knew that regardless of how much he wanted to, his life would never change.

His life _is _-_will be- _dominated by the lotus and its petals. It was inevitable. He would die once the last petal fell to the bottom of the hourglass.

No one in the Black Order knew except a handful of people, and Kanda felt relieved and pressured at the same time. The Japanese Exorcist did not want to form any human attachment. He didn't want to cause unnecessary despair when he left. Then, there would be no risk of anyone calling him back because _no one would ever love him enough to do that_. Thus, he put up a facade that would deter the others. It was a fool-proof plan, until Lavi decided to intervene. Lenalee had too unconsciously walked into his secluded life. The shield was further chipped with the arrival of one Moyashi.

Yet in Allen's case, it was more torturous than the other two. Kanda wanted to be near him, but his principles made him distance himself. This struggle to be close yet far was tormenting the swordsman.

No one knew what Kanda truly wanted.

He wanted to make friends. He wanted to be a normal teenager no matter how much he said he didn't. He wanted to be just him.

He wanted so many things to the point that he felt lonely and depressed.

However, Kanda knew that all these wants would eventually leads to _pain_, and thus he shut himself away from people. He would _trust _them, but never be _close_ to them.

When the time cames to die, he would go alone. He would wilt away like a flower, and perhaps in his next life, all his wishes would come true.

He would be _himself_ once more.

Kanda sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other room, another soul was doing self-reflection like the swordsman. It was a certain exorcist with white hair and a pentacle on his left eye, Allen Walker. He had been sitting at the bed since after dinner while Timcampy fluttered around his head questioningly. Timcampy knew Allen was troubled, but by what?

Allen was thinking of the past.

Since he was able to walk, Allen had never felt love till he met Mana. The man had showed him how it felt to be wanted, to be love, and to be able to return those feelings. When Mana died, Allen was as lost as a man in the forest without a map. Regrettably, the empowerment of such emotions made him accepted the Earl's proposal. Mana was called back, a being with his voice and soul, but not the man Allen loved. He was forced to kill the first man that had ever showed him affection.

Next was Cross Marian. Allen had to admit - disregarding the bad attitude, the love to torture him, the liquor, and the mountains of debts and being a womanizer - Cross was not _that _bad. After all, the General with flame-like hair did take him in when others wouldn't; and he had taught him how to protect the others with the help of his arm. Though Allen had claimed many times that Cross was a devil, the man had his respect.

Then there was the Black Order. Every time he thought of it, he could not help but feel a sense of guilt. Though the white-haired exorcist had claimed that the Black Order was his home and that everyone in it was his family, he had never been honest. He found himself unable to open up to them, like how he had with Mana and Cross. There was a part of him that hoped they would never find out.

Allen did not mind sharing his past or secrets, but he did mind sharing himself.

Allen knew it didn't make sense at all, but that was the truth.

Allen sighed.

...

"No…" Both Kanda and Allen murmured at the same time in spite of being in different rooms.

...

"Now isn't the time to think about this." Allen exclaimed, shaking and clutching his head. Lavi wass still missing and they had been assigned a new mission. How could he possibly immerse himself in something so irrelevant? With a groan, Allen plopped himself onto the bed, covering his eyes with his forearm. He would go and find the others tomorrow and discuss about their mission, after checking with Komui whether there's any news of Lavi.

"Yea…" He turned to his left, "I'll do that tomorrow."

* * *

Kanda decided to stop thinking. His eyes that had opened automatically to glue themselves on the hourglass were forced to close once more. That reminder of life and death was too much. It made him recall his past, his wants, and his pursue of someone that had been missing all these years.

So many unwanted thoughts, so much pressure; he could hardly breathe.

Quickly, he rearranged his thoughts. Now's not the time to think of his life, it is the time for the mission, the Generals, and _Baka Usagi_. Yes, the annoying red-head he had come to regard as his friend, though he would never say it aloud, was still missing. No one knew where he wass, and it is not like Lavi to disappear without a sound. There were only a few possibilities since the beginning.

One, he was stranded. Something had happened and trapped him there. He could not contact anyone due to the lack of reception.

Two, the red-head was on his way back and would contact them when he arrives somewhere close.

Three, the worse scenario Kanda could imagine. That stupid rabbit was dead somewhere, either murdered by a Noah with his Innocence crushed, or reduced to dust by the bullets of the Akuma.

No. That couldn't be.

Lavi is an idiot, and idiots tend to survive.

Isn't the moyashi a classical example?

...

In the other room where Allen rested, the young boy sneezed.

"Is someone talking about me..?"

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, at Lavi's side-

It was hunger that had awakened Lavi from his dreams, and it was warmth and the aroma of food that had triggered the stomach's protest. It had been emptied for too long...

Wait, warmth? The scent of food?

Lavi thought he was hallucinating or that the fever was affecting his mind way too much. He opened his eye expecting to find nothing.

Yet his lone eye found something.

It was a small campfire he first saw, with a pot of steaming _something_ hanging down a horizontal stick, supported at each side by sticks shaped into an inverted 'V'. He proceeded to search for the one who had set this up. It was a man with unruly black hair, fair skin, and a pair of silly glasses. He was tall and sitting beside the fire, poking it innocently with a thin branch. There were sounds of crackling wood and the flickering of flames as Lavi recalled the man as someone he met on the train. His eye widened. Yes. This man was the one who lost dearly in the game of strip poker against Allen. Lavi studied him for a moment before giving a soft cough, catching the man's attention immediately.

"You're awake!" The man exclaimed, both excited and surprised. Lavi recoiled at the volume his supposed rescuer had adopted. It was too loud for his ears. The man did not seem to notice though. He threw the stick aside and approached Lavi in haste, helping the younger one to sit up. "You must be thinking who I am huh? My name is Mike Tick - I happened to pass by this town and I saw you in the rubble! Man! You were so badly hurt I thought you were dead! Until you moved, that is!" Mike laughed loudly, and Lavi closed his eye to stop the pounding of his ears.

"Hi, Tick-san, my name is... Lavi." The latter introduced hesitantly, wincing as he moved his back. He must have strained his spinal area. "We met before, right?" Lavi inquired tentatively.

"Call me Mike, boy!" The older man chided good-naturedly, with a grin that befitted the purpose. "And yes, we met at the train before! You're the friend of that Cheater, right?"

'Cheater? Suppose you can call Allen that...' Lavi thought to himself. "Yes... Mike..." Lavi acceded to the request in haste, "Err, Mike, please tone it down? You're making me... deaf."

"Oops! Sorry, my bad!"

Lavi gave a sigh. Mike chuckled. The red-head felt that whoever this Mike was, he certainly was enjoying the process a little too much. After he was satisfied with Lavi's position and the boy did not complain of any discomfort, Mike went to fetch the food with a handmade wooden bowl. Finally, Lavi knew what the something was. The soup, broth mixed with bits of meat and vegetable, smelled absolutely delicious. The red-head felt his stomach gave a flip.

Wait... He eyed his bandaged body with a raised brow. Why was he topless?

"Where's my shirt?" He asked in a tone that's rough around the edges. Lavi wondered how long it has been that made his voice into this quality.

"Oh, I had to bandage you, so I took it off. It's right next to you."

Lavi's eye found the black clothing and grabbed it. The muscles protested at the movement, but Lavi ignored it. Hastily, he covered his torso and a blush graced his cheeks. Despite them both being the same gender, Lavi would not help the sense of awkwardness. Mike chuckled at Lavi's innocence.

The next thing Lavi checked for was his weapon. When he felt the tiny hammer still at his waist, he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Here, eat this." Mike offered the bowl of tempting food, and Lavi was happy to accept. With Ozuchi Kozuchi still in Lavi's possession, Lavi was certain Mike was not an Akuma or a Noah. If he was, he would have killed Lavi instead of helping him…but the Bookman Junior would not disagree with the possibility of this being part of his master plan should Mike Tick be the Earl's man.

Reaching for the bowl and spoon, Lavi thanked him. "Thank you, Mike... for saving me, and everything."

Mike smiled, giving those swirly glasses a push. "You're welcome!"

Lavi winced at the volume. Mike chuckled and apologized. As Lavi began to eat slowly, the two started an easy, friendly conversation. Lavi found himself choking more than once as some questions Mike asked were simply too difficult to answer. In the end, the young Bookman decided to be honest with Mike with a few details lacking here and there. Luckily, Mike accepted it without much objection.

Lavi learned that Mike was a quarry worker and when he was free, he would take up odd jobs. This time he was a deliveryman. There was a town close to this one across the forest and he was asked by a rich man to bring a package to the city as soon as possible. Mike knew that the shortcut would involve crossing this town, which had been abandoned due to appearance of those monsters. Despite all the apprehension and hesitation, Mike decided to take this route. The employer had consented that if he could get the stuff there in less than 3 weeks the pay would double. No one in the right mind would pass on that.

"Then when I was nearby, I saw fire and lightning shooting out of the town! When I reached this spot I saw you while hiding behind a building. You were unconscious and since no monsters had attacked you, I thought you were dead; lucky I decided to check to just make sure of it..." He laughed with a low voice, knowing now that any higher would make Lavi uncomfortable. "So, you fight those... things?"

Lavi nodded.

"Why?"

Lavi froze at the query. He had not expected that. The Bookman Junior had never questioned, or been questioned, 'why' he fought the hideous creatures at the risk of his life. Lavi had always just taken it as a must, no matter what persona his body held.

But Lavi did ask this before.

"Why?" He repeated blankly.

"Why?" Mike copied swiftly, his eyes never leaving Lavi's green one. There was a certain note of seriousness the man's voice.

Lavi appeared to be in deep thoughts for a moment, and then a wry smile formed on his lips, "Easy. Because I was never given a choice."

If possible, Mike's heartstrings felt a tug at the boy's expression.

"**Why must we fight?" A smaller version of Lavi inquired. He was standing beside Bookman, overlooking a city ruined by Akuma. There was smoke, human's cries and screams, and the horror of understanding that there was no escape.**

**Bookman folded his arms, closing his eyes at the sight. Was that his show of empathy?**

"**Because there's never a choice," A swift yet accurate answer, "There's never a choice for anyone, idiot."**

Lavi's eye slid closed at the memory.

Exorcists existed in History. They exist in those that knew of this War. Yet, like the Bookmen, they would never exist anywhere else.

* * *

**Callasea:** Ok, just want to say how Kanda thinks is really how I think he thinks. Ha. Don't kill me... I believe he is only cool/unconcerned on the outside and a total softie in the inside... like oyster! =D Allen's self-thoughts were pretty... expected, in some way. O, and I suppose many would know by now who the hell Mike Tick is! What does he want with Lavi? I wonder...


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** _Thank you for the alerts and reviews =) And since I'm suffering from writer's block... Give me a few songs please~ Haha. Anyway, I am switching between American English and British English so please bear with me.. It's a minor mistake on my part._

_Big thanks to Miss Dorian Ditri for beta-ing. Love her sooooooooooooooooooo much!_

**Rating:** _T-rated_

**Warning:** _Fluffiness between Oc and MC. I couldn't help it!_

_Disclaimer applies._

* * *

It was a nice day, according to Road whom had came to call him out to play. Arcas had turned down her offer, choosing to sleep on his bed and stare at the dark ceiling with his hard, golden eyes.

Eyes that had _never_ changed brown since the day his humanity passed.

It was quiet, something that Arcas had learned to welcome _and _detest. In silence, memories began to flow without control. In silence, there was no one to describe this overwhelming pain to. In silence, he was constantly reminded that he was alone.

_Alone._ It was a 5 lettered word with powers that were unimaginable. It turned a boy insane and made people do unbelievable things just to escape it. It controlled humans' thoughts and actions, all because they revolve around them. It made the strongest fall and the weakest die. It made Arcas Frost into a _monste_r.

_Monster._

Arcas's eyes narrowed. "**No one understands **_**us**_**.**" The Noah said to the air. He had expected a reply from his other self, echoing an agreement in his head. Yet, after moments of waiting, there was nothing.

_Nothing at all._

Suddenly, the Noah laughed. "**I forgot**." He said, putting a hand over his eyes after closing them. He had forgotten that Arcas the Human had _'died'_.

Arcas _killed_ him.

"**I'm really by myself now, aren't I?**"

There was no reply, and that was his answer.

* * *

Artemis stirred, but did not wake up from his sleep.

_There were flashes of lightning outside the white pavilion, a pending sign of a huge rainstorm. There were shouts, Exorcists fighting not Akuma, but Humans with golden eyes and grey skin. Artemis, in his dreams, was fighting one as well. It was a male, shorter than him and has the same hair color as he had. Artemis felt a sense of familiarity washing over him as he fought the boy, dodging the fatal blows and hesitating to hit him._

_The boy looked just like his brother. Yet whoever this is, he couldn't be Arcas, right? His brother, an angel, would never take the path of a fallen one, right?_

_He could not see those eyes. He knew they were gold but what Artemis really wished to see was the feelings those orbs mirrored. Artemis did not know why, but he felt that whoever he was fighting did not want to battle him as well._

_However, Artemis knew as he noticed Lenalee in danger, he had to kill this boy to reach her. This… whoever is standing between Artemis and his mistress, and no matter how much this boy reminded him of something, Artemis would eradicate him to protect Lenalee._

_There was a tightening of his chest and a hint of discomfort._

_Artemis knew from his learning that this was called 'pain'._

Finally, the doll awakened. Sitting up, a hand flew to his chest and clutched the fabric firmly - the pain was too vivid for a dream. Artemis gulped for air greedily while scrutinizing his surroundings, as though someone might jump out when he least expected it. When he had calmed down, Artemis's grip relaxed and his heart began to ease. The dream had disturbed the doll too much, and Artemis needed someone to talk to.

He proceeded to check the time - 3 a.m. in the morning. His mistress would be asleep, he couldn't possibly disturb her. Artemis did not trust Komui or Reever, while Allen and Kanda certainly never crossed his mind as people he could confide in, only because he had only met them for the 'first' time yesterday.

There was only one left of his options.

Artemis pushed his blanket aside and donned the leather shoes Lenalee gave him. Once ready, he opened the door and promptly made his way to the chambers where Hevlaska stayed.

* * *

At the bottom of the Black Order Tower lived a creature that was a human before. She might have been a woman many envied or detested, but no one except those that knew would ever know. Now, she was merely a creature, encased by Innocence and chosen to be the keeper of the cube fragments which had yet to find an owner.

Her name was Hevlaska.

She was an ancient being, having lived on Earth for so long and never taken a step into the outside world since the day she was placed in the tower. She would check every single Apostle who had arrived and notified the Heads of their synchronization rate. She had also witnessed _countless _miracles and sins of this place.

So many, that in the middle of the night, she would be awakened by those dreams. So many, that sometimes in the middle of those dreams, she would want to kill herself.

As Hevlaska recollected, she sensed a change in the atmosphere. Her gaze turned towards the lift, which was the only way to come down to where she lived. However, the device was not in sight, meaning that it did not descend. Then what could it be?

There was only _one_ being in the Order capable of coming down without making a single noise.

"Hevlaska."

_Artemis Frost._

"Artemis," Hevlaska addressed, turning to face Artemis. He had perched himself on a metal bar towards the left of Hevlaska. The boy was dressed in white pajamas, a pair of leather shoes and his golden locks were untamed. She could tell that Artemis must have been sleeping before coming here. For someone who had not been showing interest in anything but Lenalee, this visit was certainly bizarre.

"I had a dream, Hevlaska." Slowly, Artemis took a seat on the sturdy metal bar, his eyes never leaving Hevlaska, "A _weird _dream."

Hevlaska inclined her head slightly towards the right, a questioning gesture that encouraged Artemis to continue. Artemis was an artifact, and in terms of structure, they were similar. The only thing that set them apart was the fact that one was dead, the other was alive. If Hevlaska could prophesize, perhaps Artemis could as well.

Artemis began retelling his dream to Hevlaska, whom stayed quiet and only nodded or moved her limbs sometimes to indicate attention.

"That may be the future, Artemis." Hevlaska said after a moment of quietness passed. Artemis's head bowed at that reply. "You do know who you're fighting against, don't you?" The wise being inquired, moving as close as her body allowed her. Artemis did not inch away, a sign that he trusted her.

"It _couldn't_ be Arcas." Artemis said at once. He remembered vaguely of his past life, and according to what Lenalee had said to him, Arcas Frost was a good boy. He was understanding, kind, and despite being in pain, had never tried to become a burden. Arcas Frost would never be someone from the Noah Family. "Arcas would never kill anyone."

Gently, Hevlaska touched Artemis's knee with the tip of her white limb, showing empathy in his plight. Now she finally understood why Artemis was special among the artifacts. His ability to mimic – no, to_ feel _– human emotions subconsciously had never been apparent. It had always been told that emotions required a heart, and when a heart stopped beating, feelings died off. The innocence given by God truly worked wonders in Artemis' case.

"Everyone have sides we do not know, dear Artemis." Hevlaska pointed out, deciding that it would be the best for Artemis, "Arcas may have sides we never knew, and this side made him into something you have to fight in the future."

"Then… he wouldn't be Arcas anymore, right?"

Hevlaska shook her head. "He will always be who he is, even when he is not what he is." Artemis appeared perplexed by the statement, "Arcas will _always _be your brother, even if he is a Noah. He will always be the one you love as a family, Artemis."

Artemis seemed confused by what she had said. After some contemplation, he decided to ask a question he did not bring up to anyone, not even to Lenalee. "Do you know what happen before my amnesia?" Hevlaska was taken-aback. "Do you know what may have happened to possibly turn someone so _innocent_ into a _nightmare_?" His eyes gave off a fierce green at the entry of agitation, "Do you, _Hevlaska_?"

_Truth or lie?_ Either way, it proved difficult.

"All I can say, Artemis, that it was a _mistake_." Hevlaska replied, feeling that this would be the best answer, "A _big mistake_ with _dire consequences_."

Nothing more was said. Nothing more _needed _to be said. Artemis had found his truth.

"Rest well, Artemis." Hevlaska advised, "You have a long trip ahead of you."

* * *

To say that Artemis wasn't excited about the mission would be a lie. Unlike Lenalee and the Finder, Artemis was dressed in white undershirt, a grey frock coat with the crest of the Black Order, and black pants. When Artemis saw the train, he was in awe. He knew what it was, he knew he sat in one before, but everything just seemed to be a first to him. To Lenalee, she never knew that a train could invoke such expressions from Artemis. The doll was just like a child. Even the Finder could not help but smile at Artemis's curiosity.

Once they were on the train and in their cabin, Artemis went perfectly still, and quiet. He opted to read a book, his attention solely on the browned pages. The artifact had grown disinterested in his surroundings again. Everyone wondered why. Approximately an hour after the train started though, Artemis closed his book and stood up, announcing to the group that he would be exploring the train. The sudden decision caught them off-guard.

"I'll go with you." Lenalee volunteered after recovering from her confusion. Artemis agreed without a word. The Finder, named Kelly, decided to stay.

Sliding the door close behind her, Lenalee led Artemis down the train's narrow, long, and shaking path. They would make a few stops here and there so that Lenalee could explain to Artemis what the things were for. Artemis asked questions too, mostly about the humans they came across. At each different stop they would come upon different scenes such as people yelling at one another, singing, dancing, gambling and even _kissing_. Lenalee found the last most difficult to explain, and Artemis could only wonder why. His mistress was blushing during her brief elaboration, even occasionally stumbling over her words.

"So, kissing is a way to show they like each other?" The doll inquired, noticing the state Lenalee was in but not quite understanding why.

Lenalee gave a wry smile and nodded, refusing to look behind. She knew that her cheeks must have been burning a bright red.

"Komui kissed you on the forehead too."

"Err, Nii-san's kiss and their kiss is different." Lenalee tried to explain.

"Then, will this be the same as Komui's, or different?"

Lenalee found herself being turned, and Artemis pecked her lightly on the forehead. The action had a lag time of roughly five seconds. After processing the information, Lenalee's blush deepened and began to stutter helplessly before a puzzled Artemis.

"Wasn't that supposed to calm you down?" The puppet inquired, surprised that the effect did not tally with Komui's. Wasn't it supposed to make her feel relaxed? Had he done something wrong? Maybe the emotion he used was wrong. "Sorry?"

"No, it's okay." Lenalee began to walk away, pushing pass people and making her way back to their cabin. "Artemis, you're not supposed to do that to just anyone, you know? It must be someone you care for..."

"I do care about you." Artemis justified his stand with urgency. Why was he urgent? Artemis did not seem to know. He just was.

"Just... don't do it again, okay, Artemis?" Lenalee murmured, playing with her fingers nervously at the front.

Artemis watched the back of Lenalee with something similar to disappointment and hurt. "I understand, mistress."

When Lenalee did not correct the way Artemis addressed her, the puppet was certain something was wrong.

Silence ensued - an uncomfortable and awkward silence.

* * *

Kelly noticed something amiss when the duo came back. Upon their return, Artemis resumed his reading while Lenalee was looking at everything but Artemis. With her cheeks still slightly flushed, she would not answer any questions the Finder fired. She tried to pry the truth from Artemis, but the doll just ignored her.

Lenalee cocked her head to one side in question upon realizing the scenery outside was getting clearer - an indication that the train was gradually decreasing in speed.

"_Good afternoon to all passengers. Due to some technical difficulties, the train is forced to stop temporary..." _

The female finder heaved a sigh. "I suppose it will last awhile."

"_...We apologize for all inconvenience. Have a nice day."_

A clear 'beep' signaled the end of the telecast. They watched as people gathered at the corridors and were ushered down the train by the train-workers.

Lenalee nodded. After Kelly had stood up, she copied suit. Artemis was the last. He took his time to close the book, stand up, straighten his clothes, and follow them. Patiently, Lenalee waited while the Finder went ahead. Although she was unable to face Artemis after what happened, she was the mistress after all.

"I apologize for my misconduct earlier, Lenalee." Artemis hung his head in shame, regretful of what he had done to upset Lenalee. Though he appeared to be reading before, he was in fact reflecting upon his 'crimes'.

Lenalee smiled. She had been reflecting as well. The female exorcist agreed she over-reacted. Acting as casual as possible, she grabbed Artemis's hand and led him across the crowd.

"You did not offend me at all, Artemis. You just surprised me." Lenalee explained, not daring to look back because her cheeks were, once again, stained scarlet. "Let's go."

The warmth and slight shivering of her palm informed Artemis of how nervous the girl was. However, the puppet could tell that this tension of hers was like before. It was a better kind of nervousness. Artemis did not know how he distinguished it - he just did.

After a promise that the maintenance would not take longer than 2 to 3 hours, the trio decided to just shop around the station area. They were on their way out when Kelly knocked into a guy's shoulder. Hastily, she said sorry and was about to go when he grabbed her shoulder.

"Yes?"

Kelly's eyes widened when she saw the unmistakably abnormal eyes of an Akuma. The man smiled. Swiftly, his skin shredded, revealing the face beneath. Kelly screamed, and was pushed out of the way immediately by Lenalee. Hastily, Artemis activated his Innocence and attacked the level 1 machine, successfully eliminating it before it could do any more damage. However, at his invocation, numerous Akuma began to surface from the crowd, firing bullets in a slapdash fashion. Quickly, Artemis latched onto numerous structures and managed to annihilate some, but not all.

"The station is about to crumble!" Some civilian exclaimed, pointing at the cracking walls and pillars. Kelly managed to recover and assist in guiding people towards safety while Lenalee and Artemis fought the monsters. To gain more time, Artemis expanded his threads to support the fragmenting building. However, that only made his situation precarious. The number of strings that could be used for attacks had greatly decreased. Taking advantage of Artemis's state, the Akuma targeted him. Thankfully, he still had his shield and Lenalee to defend him.

After sometime, Lenalee scanned the area for any more people. When she saw none, she contacted Artemis through telepathy that it was alright to let go.

'Lenalee, please get out, I'm letting go soon!' Artemis instructed quickly, loosening some of his strings to attack and in preparation to let go. Lenalee nodded an affirmative. With the help of her dark boots, she managed to get out of the building at the exact moment Artemis released his hold. Yet, the puppet did not escape, but allowed the building to fall upon him.

"Artemis!" Kelly and Lenalee called at the same time as they watched station fall into ruins accompanied closely by explosions and a great fire.

He did not make it.

Lenalee was about to run into the fire to search for him when a white, large cocoon fell out of the orange flames. Surprised, Lenalee took a step back. She heard a sob and someone asking, "Are you alright?"

It was Artemis. He disabled the invocation, revealing his unhurt self to Lenalee and Kelly. Both females heaved a sigh of relief, and did not take long to understand why Artemis did not jump out when the building collapsed. In his embrace was a young child, crying and shivering from head to toe. Clearly, the child was shaken by the incident. He was comforting the young girl with gentle strokes on her golden head, and soft words of assurances that she was safe.

"Big –" The young girl hiccupped, "Brother... I'm..."

"Don't worry, everything's fine now." Artemis assured with a gentle smile, "Are you hurt?"

"But… It's..."

There was an ear-piercing sound of something stabbing another. Artemis's eyes widened as a black claw penetrated his chest cavity. It was not painful, but it felt strange. Kelly cried out in horror while Lenalee covered her mouth in shock. The skin of the young girl gradually faded away, and a Level two Akuma appeared. The Akuma had retained a humanoid figure with grey dreadlocks and sharp claws.

She gave a maniacal laughter, "Not over."

"Artemis!"

* * *

**Callasea:** _-Plays the classical drumming!-_ Yes, cliff-hanger. Maybe I'll let him die this time round? Feeling exceptionally cruel recently. Haha. Life has been hectic... and sometimes fanfic-writing is the best time to kill it! :) and yes, Artemis is as clueless as a newborn. He's still on the learning stage. =)


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** _Sorry... I was late by almost a week! Omg. Writer's block and busy school life are getting on me, I think. O and important news, **I am changing my main rating at next chapter due to a highly Children-Not-Allowed Content.** Whoever that read this should understands what I am saying, Ha. **You have been warned in advance. **O, and as always, great thanks to my Beta-Reader Miss Dorian Ditri._

**Rating:** _T-plus rated._

**Warning:** _Suggestive moments of M/M, and fluff between 2 MCs. And if **Cannabalism **disturbs you, I would suggest you either skip or stop..._

_Disclaimer applies._

* * *

At the sight of her transformation, there were more cries and screams from the civilians. The crowd surrounding them dispersed in terror. Kelly fell onto her back while Lenalee made a mad dash forward, activating her dark boots while tears streamed down her eyes. She was going to interfere before it was too late, yet what she saw confronted her decision.

Artemis was composed, despite having blood splattered around him, pouring out of his wounds and mouth. Lenalee could even say the man was smiling as he was placed in that position.

"You missed." He whispered.

Artemis activated his Innocence again, despite being impaled in a manner no one could ever survive. Soon, strings reached out and wrapped around the Akuma firmly. The hideous creature struggled, and like a snake constricting its prey, the grip got tighter and tighter. In spite of that, the level 2 did not let go, and thus Artemis increased the pressure further. Upon seeing this, Lenalee was ready to kick off.

"Do not interfere, Lenalee!" It was not a command or even a suggestion, but a request. Artemis was begging her not to come between them, because the doll knew that she might be hurt in the process.

"Let go, Exorcist!" The level 2 shrieked; its voice constipated as the constriction increased in strength. The Akuma was twisting and turning its claw, pushing it further into the body before it. Pentacles began to cover the white armor of Artemis's cocoon like a disease. Lenalee was worried. Wasn't Artemis supposed to be unaffected by Akuma poison?

Meanwhile, the Akuma was being affected by the Innocence as well. White hexagons glowing green began to spread towards its torso fast.

"No... NO!" The Akuma struggled harder against the bonds, trying to dislodge itself from Artemis's iron grip. "No Exorcists can kill me!"

Artemis's lips, the only area uncovered by his now-tainted mask, curved into a cruel smirk.

"I'm no Exorcist." At his declaration, there was a huge explosion. Lenalee shielded her eyes and defended Kelly while the female Finder screamed in a way to vent her fears.

Lenalee was afraid to open her eyes. She bit her lower lip, a futile attempt to stop it from trembling. What horror would reach her vision? Numerous possibilities ran through her mind, and she unfastened those tight eyelids for some confirmation.

Not far away from her position was a motionless Artemis. Lying on the dust ridden ground on his right side was a pool blood that flowed from his wounds. They couldn't see his front since he is facing away from them, but they knew that he should be deadly pale by now.

He wasn't moving. There was even a chance that Artemis was no longer breathing, a chance that during the explosion, Artemis's heart was destroyed. Multiple maybes, all unwanted, yet continued to lurk in the shadows, waiting to spring forward.

_Waiting to take place._

The word escaped her as she accosted Artemis. "No..." Dread gripped her senses, every step loaded with effort. "Artemis?"

Without warning, Artemis sat up. Kelly yelped whereas Lenalee jumped. Recovering from her shock, the exorcist closed the distance between them and kneeled down beside the doll. Tentatively, she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Artemis, are you... okay?"

Artemis turned so that he was facing her. A smile played on his face and he beamed, "I'm fine, how about you, and Kelly?" He threw a glance at the surprised Finder. Mutely, Kelly inclined her head. Lenalee seemed to freeze for a second before giving Artemis a slap. The loud sound resounded amidst the fire, screams, and the crumbling building. The puppet did not dodge, for he did not anticipate it. Furthermore, the punishment was administered none other by his mistress. Lost and astonished, Artemis held onto the inflamed cheek and stared at Lenalee questionably.

Lenalee was crying.

Reaching for Lenalee with his free hand, he caught the tiny drops dripping from the corner of her eyes. "Lenalee?"

"Do not ever do that again!" Lenalee yelled rubbing her eyes, which had become red and puffy. The Artifact watched dumbly as Lenalee bawled. He continued to caress her cheek as an act to calm her down. He learned this from a book that it was supposed to convey feelings of concern.

Kelly shook her head in disbelief at the most silliest scene ever.

* * *

Obscured by banks of dark clouds, the world fell into a dead-like state. On the streets of France, people either ran or took out their umbrellas, preparing for what promised to be a downpour. Thunder roared and lightning flashed menacingly across the grey skies. Swiftly and heavily, the rain poured, its music pounding and deafening to the ears around. For those pedestrians who failed to ready themselves, they were forced to run for shelter. No one heard anything as they passed by a tall house beside the streets, other than the rainstorm's symphony.

Inside a house, trailing from one place to another was a path of liquid red. It started from all over the abode and eventually leads to the living room. Crouched at one of the corners were a total of five humans, covered in the same red and more. However, the most disturbing of all was the noise. Inside the circle they formed, someone was screaming, and those screams were followed by unmistakably the cracking of bones and tearing flesh. Like untamed animals, the five fought to sink sharp teeth in what appeared to be a human leg.

Limb by limb they pulled and devoured, never stopping or showing pity upon the victim's cries. The human, still alive, wiggled in a fruitless attempt to escape the inevitable. Soon, predatory eyes rested on what's left of their meal, a gleam of delight and competition exchanged briefly between the puppets before starting their snatching game. That was the last time the human ever uttered a single sound.

Arcas watched as his puppets feasted, growling as they tore food howling and demanding release, salvation. The prey's cries fell on deaf ears. Reposed comfortably on the couch, the Noah observed with perhaps amusement as his pets tore up and devoured the prey. The scent of blood and death assaulted his senses. If this was the old Arcas, he would have flinched and whimpered. However, to Arcas, Noah with the memory of 'Despair', this was nothing.

"Don't choke on the bone you idiot." He preached, noticing one of the puppets coughing harshly to dislodge the foreign object from his throat. The fragment fell and bounced off the carpet floor before stopping. "To think you can choke when you're not alive... useless." The puppet gave him a look of guilt and bowed his head in shame. He returned to his meal when Arcas said nothing else.

Arcas sighed. These puppets were nothing like his first one- Artemis Frost. He would never behave in such an unrefined way. Arcas glanced at the savage beasts, his face contorted with disapproval and disgust. Certainly, Artemis would have acted more human than any humans while doing his work as like these mindless un-dead. Killing without remorse, sparing no one that stood in his way. Even so, the best trait of Artemis was love.

Artemis would love him for certain.

Arcas closed his eyes and massaged the ridge with a tired and slow rhythm. Artemis would be here if Cross hadn't pulled the trigger. Arcas would have his doll, his brother. He would not have joined the Earl and fell to the abyss of darkness. He would possibly have had a second chance in life.

The rubbing notion stopped, followed closely by a frown.

_Cross._ That accursed general whom had made him lose everything. Even if it would take a long time, the Noah would never stop searching. He would avenge the death of his White side -_of the Human Arcas-_, even if it was the last thing he did.

Arcas snorted and jumped up from his chair. "Move along, you idiots."

* * *

It took five days for Mike and Lavi to arrive at their destination. After Mike completed his errand, he followed Lavi to search for a phone. They would be sticking with each other for awhile. The fact that Lavi offered to pay for Mike's lodging and expenses to express his gratitude was the reason for his sticking around. At the beginning, Mike wanted to refuse, but Lavi, being Lavi, was too persuasive. However, before they could find a place to stay, they needed a phone. It did not take them long to locate one.

Pressing the numbered buttons, Lavi dialed the Black Order. Beside him, Mike leaned on the brick wall, smoking. As Lavi waited for someone at the other end, Mike purposely drew a long breathe and exhaled, directing the smoke at Lavi's face. The red-head coughed and threw a mocking glare at Mike, as though daring him to try again. Mike smirked, and appeared to contemplate the suggestion when someone picked up the call.

"Yosh, Reever, its Lavi!" The teenager greeted, holding the device using both hands as if his life depended on it. Eagerly, he pressed it to his ear closer.

"Lavi! You're okay!" Lavi plucked the phone from his ear quickly, Reever's voice booming his senses. As if the scientist knew, he apologized for being loud. Lavi laughed it off, and began reporting to Reever the events. Some details were taken out as Mike was in hearing range. The Bookman Junior could imagine the latter nodding his head as he listened.

Lavi could hear paper shuffling and someone running from one side to another. "Lavi, stay there and wait for Lenalee, she's coming with Artemis." Reever said, panting lightly into the speaker. Lavi nodded, committing everything to memory. "Oh, and Supervisor wants to talk to you. He'll tell you where and when..."

Reever's speech was cut short. There was a string of curses followed by a brief argument. Lavi recognized Reever's enemy as Komui. It seemed to Lavi that they were fighting over the phone, and the red-head chuckled.

"Hello Lavi." Komui's voice entered Lavi's ears, sounding both pleased and glad. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

Komui heaved a sigh of relief. "Good, good. We were so worried when we thought we lost you..." A smile crept on Lavi's astonished face. He understood that as future Bookman, he was not supposed to feel. He couldn't help it. Mike saw the smile and grinned despite himself. "Anyway, regarding your situation... Lenalee and Artemis will meet you there. I can assign a Finder..."

"Do they have a Finder?" Lavi interrupted. Mike appeared confused as he caught bits and pieces of Lavi's speech. The boy received a positive. "Then there's no need to give me one. I'll just meet them..."

Komui seemed to hesitate for a moment before accepting Lavi's proposal. "Fine, then you'll be staying at This Inn."

Quietness stretched between the two. Lavi hesitated, "Okay, which?"

"This Inn."

"Come again?" Mike leaned in and pressed his ear onto the back of the earpiece. Lavi did not look like he minded the close proximity, or perhaps he was just too confused by Komui to bother.

"This Inn!" Komui shouted, causing a jump from both Mike and Lavi.

"Spell."

The Supervisor gave a loud expiration to prove his annoyance. "T-h-e-s-i-s."

"That's pronounced as 'Thesis', not 'This', Komui." Lavi claimed, unable to believe Komui would make this mistake. Mike placed a hand over his mouth and turned away, not wanting whomever to hear him.

"This."

"Thesis."

The argument stopped when Reever claimed Komui was avoiding work by starting a lousy dispute. Lavi and Mike winced when the phone cut off abruptly, the screech hurting their drums.

"You sure have an interesting boss." Mike commented, amusement apparent.

"Yea! He's really-" Lavi stopped, noticing for the first time how close he was to Mike. A little closer and his lips would have contacted Mike's. "Anyway, let's go. We'll talk over dinner!" Repressing the blush, Lavi turned away after hanging up the phone. Mike smirked, catching up soon after. The older male arranged his expression to one of perplex, but deep within; he knew what Lavi was thinking.

After all, this wasn't the first time it happened.

* * *

"Moyashi, your way of showing hunger is annoying." Kanda remarked, raising his right brow in frustration. One of his hands massaged the bridge between his eyes while another pressed on the sheathed Mugen laying beside his carriage seat. Sent on a conjoined mission to locate General Cross, Allen and Kanda were heading to China where Cross was last seen. They had taken more than half a month worth of road and train trips, reaching the Chinese land just a few days ago. This was the fastest their transportation allowed.

Allen had the grace to blush. "It's Allen! And I'm still growing!"

"I don't see improvement." Kanda remarked with a smirk. Allen glared at the swordsman with imaginary flames. The Japanese Exorcist dismissed it easily. Returning towards the scenery outside, he decided to shut out Allen for time being.

Drumming his fingers on his right thigh, Allen's mind wandered around in his memories. How long had it been since they saw the kind boy, who was in actual fact, a Noah? How long had it been since they created their nightmare? Arcas was not born evil, he was made evil, an evil made by them.

Allen clenched his fist at the thought of Artemis Frost.

"Moyashi."

Kanda's voice invaded Allen's thoughts, breaking the lurking silence like how Mugen would slice an enemy. "It's Allen, Kanda."

"Che." Kanda snorted, per usual to Allen's retort, something they never got tired of. "What are you thinking?"

Allen's heart thumped at Kanda's display of concern. "Arcas, Artemis, the Noah, Master… and his debts…" The last word was spilled from his lips like poison and Kanda sweat-dropped. "Do you think we can locate Master easily?"

"Didn't Komui mention that Timcampy can locate Cross?" Kanda eyed the golden golem nesting on top of Allen's head. It fluttered its tiny wings slightly and wiggled its tail at Allen's forehead, reassuring the teen. Allen smiled, enjoying the small act of affection the golem was showering him with.

"You're right... I worry too much." Allen admitted. Kanda grunted in agreement.

"Anyway, remember what Komui said about the increasing disappearance?"

Kanda appeared to ponder for a moment, and nodded. "There's an escalation in the number of missing people and grave robberies around the world." Kanda reached for a hidden compartment at the top of where he sat, taking out a black file Reever had given him before they had set out. "Houses raided, people missing and never seen again..." He trailed off, flipping through briefly since he had read it prior to their journey. "According to the police, there's no commonality between the missing people. Eyewitnesses claimed that they 'enter their house and never came out'. They were believed to be murdered, but thus far neither weapons nor bodies were found." After the concise account, Kanda closed and passed the file to Allen. The younger exorcist took it and began to read through as well. Kanda reached for the next file.

"Next, the grave robberies," The Japanese started, opening a blue file, "yet these robberies are strange," Allen perked up at that comment "It's not the valuables but the corpse itself, regardless of how long they had been buried. It was believed to be an act of Body-snatching **(1)**, yet overruled after discovering that it was not a single tomb. Every grave in the mentioned cemeteries had been dug."

Allen rubbed his chin absent-mindedly with his human hand, while his Innocence-infested arm rested on the opened black file. "Well, even if they stole the body to sell, they couldn't possibly dig every single one of them in just a night..." Kanda nodded in concurrence of his statement, "No one saw anything?"

Kanda flipped to the back of the file, "Someone claimed that they heard something, that's all."

"Something?"

"Conversation."

"Nothing else?" Allen exclaimed in disbelief.

Kanda shook his head. His sight fell on a number in red, which signified victims found at the crime scene. "I think it is safe to say those that did never made it." He shut the file and passed it to Allen. There was an obvious question Kanda's mind was asking. Why didn't the thieves take the murdered victims, since they had already taken the corpses? Was it due to the numbers, having too many to carry back, or was it because of an entirely different reason? Komui may be right to assume this was one of the Earl's plans. Kanda blinked his eyes, deciding to stop pondering upon a question without an answer. "There's an increase in China as well. We'll be investigating while searching for the General."

"Kanda."

"What?"

"You did realize that must be the longest conversation you ever had with me?" Allen pointed out swiftly, tilting his head towards his right. It was an innocent move and an observation mistaken by Kanda as an act of mockery. Kanda's eyes twitched while simultaneously, his grip on Mugen tightened.

The Finder driving the carriage jumped when a loud cry of agony escaped the cabin.

* * *

Pointing the gun at Jasdero's head, Debitto demanded his brother to surrender the croissant, "Give me that!"

"No way!" The twin with golden hair rejected, threatening Debitto with his gun as well. Road snickered at their 'display of affection'. The Earl expressed his amusement through chuckling, while Lulubell ignored them, content to eat in her own silence. Meanwhile, Skin complained to the Akuma-in-maid suit how dissatisfied he was with his sweets, the usual way. Beside him sat Arcas, overlooking the dining table with scrutinizing eyes and food untouched. He hadn't been eating much for a long time. Tyki was not around, away on a leisure trip according to Earl.

Finally, the Millennium Earl ended the siblings' quarrel. "Now, now, stop your fighting, boys." As if magic was performed, Jasdero and Debitto zipped their lips and sat down. When the two dropped quiet, he gave a small smile and turned to Lulubell, inquiring the progress of her mission. She commented that it was going well.

"Gald to hear," The Earl nodded, the grin never leaving his lips, "Lulubell, meet me later- there's something we have to discuss." Said Noah nodded her head.

Next, he turned to Arcas, whose eyes had never left the older female - Lulubell. To the Newborn, she felt familiar, a familiarity slanting towards negative. Arcas didn't like her.

"Arcas, how are the puppets?"

Arcas's eyes darted to Earl as a flash of light vanished behind his lenses, "I just fed them, if that's what you are asking."

"Ku-ku," The Earl giggled, "Then you must be free now?" His giggles intensified when Arcas inclined his head, "Good, good, then I have a mission for you." Everyone presented stopped whatever they were doing, their attention solely on the fat man at the end of the table. The newest Noah narrowed his eyes, suspicious of his given objectives. This was the first time he was given a one-man mission by the Millennium Earl.

"You shall locate and kill the Exorcist on this Card…" With a flick of his finger, a black-and-white poker card was pushed from towards Arcas. Arcas slammed his fist down on the card and raised the piece to eye level. "When Tyki-pon's holiday is over, you shall proceed to the next one..."Arcas's eyes narrowed as the picture on the card changed form. "Ku-ku, use this chance to train your puppets too. Oh, and I don't expect any souvenirs, just have your fun, okay?"

"Aww!" Road whined, pouting her lips at the Earl like a spoiled child. "Then how about me?"

"You'll be given something soon, my dear Road." He cooed, stroking those short black locks fondly. Road leaned into his touch like a satisfied kitten.

"Only?" Arcas inquired, interrupting their moment without hesitation.

At that question, the Earl laughed, Road joining in swiftly. Jasdevi fell from their chairs in fits of laughter. Lulubell and Skin were impassive.

"Now, Arcas, dear!" Pulling a piece of white handkerchief from his breast pocket, the Earl lifted his glasses slightly and wiped invisible tears from the corner of his beady eyes. "You may have as many as you like."

Arcas did not share their humour.

* * *

One by one the candle lit, reacting to every step of Millennium Earl. Like a waking beast, the dark corridors came to life. Behind him followed Lulubell. Slowly, her fair skin retired, replaced by a dull grey, and line of seven tiny crosses engraved across her flawless forehead and her eyes a molten gold. The only things unchanged were her grim expression, clothes, and dark hair. She raised her head slightly when a door came into sight. At the Earl's arrival, it opened automatically. Within the room was a small desk decorated with papers and files. Before the desk was a single chair while a couch situated at the front. Needless to say, the Earl took the small chair whereas Lulubell sat on the sofa.

"Now, Lulubell..." The Earl adjusted his silk hat, proceeding to take down his Pince-nez glasses. The female Noah could no longer catch his eyes for they were shadowed by the brim of his hat. "Have you found any clues?" He asked, reaching for the familiar white hankie to clean his spectacles.

Lulubell rested her back comfortably against the chair before replying monotonously, "Chlamys of Epimetheus is already in our possession and under deciphering. The Fotia Feather **(2)** had been sighted at China. I have sent Mimi there, and will be joining her shortly." There was a moment of silence. Lulubell appeared to be replenishing air, yet in fact she was hesitating. "Sources indicated that Cross is currently searching for it as well, and is catching up fast."

Abruptly, the Earl stopped wiping his lens. "Ku-ku, seems like he is interested too..." He sniggered and stuffed the fabric back into his pocket. "He must be angry, being maligned..."

"..." Lulubell kept quiet, summoning the archives without probing. It seemed just yesterday she, under the guise of Cross, fired a shot at Arcas while knowing Artemis would certainly shield his brother. With aim close to perfection, she was confident Artemis's heart, the Innocence, was smashed. With Artemis out of the way, Arcas would be sane and god-fearing no more.

"I guess we'll have to be careful then!" The man exclaimed, raising those glasses against the dim candlelight. He shifted it from left to right and narrowed his small orbs, checking for any remains of dirt on the transparent surface. "Oh and Lulubell... take Road with you." He said merrily, "She's bored to death! I think a little treasure-hunt would solve that."

Lulubell raised a brow in exasperation. Though it sounded like a simple request, it was in fact a direct order that she must obey. Lulubell didn't dislike her fellow family, but she didn't like them much either. She pushed her shades to hide the dissatisfaction in her golden eyes, "As you wish, Earl-sama."

The Earl nodded his head while giggling like a lunatic. With shaky hands, he placed his glasses back on his nose. Lulubell knew he was trembling out of excitement and possibly, fear, fear of what though Lulubell couldn't answer.

"Now the play continues."

* * *

**(1)** Body-snatching: stealing bodies from churchyard and sell them for dissection or anatomy lectures in medical school- Wikipedia.

**(2)** Fotia Feather: (I created this myself...) Fotia means 'Fire' in Greek. If anyone knows about the mythology of Prometheus, then you will understand why I named it Fotia Feather, or 'Feather of Fire'.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** _Hi, and sorry to my readers, I am so so so sorry. I was busy with my FYP recently xD We are holding and launching a campaign and there are so much things to settle with classes and authorities. I'm afraid H1N1 have added fuel to the burning fire as well. I'm sad to say I am force to go on hiatus for quite some time, at least after September is over, I suppose._

_Big thanks to Miss Dorian Ditri =) as always. Thank you to all readers, silent or not, especially to artemis89._

**Rating:** _Rated M. You have been told since Chapter 23._

**Warning:** _Male/Male action and lots of cliff-hangers that makes you wanna straggle me._

* * *

"Earl-sama, why must this Exorcist die?" Arcas asked, raising the card as he gave it yet another look.

At that query, fake cries of agony echoed. Arcas did not show the slightest bit of worry or concern. He just continued staring at the picture. "He's been killing too many of my precious Akuma!" The man wailed, "That's why he must be gone, dear Arcas! You'll help me, right?" The Earl added meaningfully.

Arcas's golden oculus darted between the Earl and the picture. Silence stretched, and he answered "Of course, Earl-sama." As though reacting to the boy's negative thoughts, angry scratch marks spreads across the smooth, shin surface of the card. The figure was distorted yet engraved deeply into Arcas's mind.

"I will wrap him up nicely, Earl-sama. I will wrap him up so nicely, you will be happy." The Noah of 'Despair' grinned. If the Earl had not known him better, he would have commented that Arcas was happy, twisted in his own world. Yet the sorcerer knew; the boy was more human than anyone in the family, and it would take a few more lives to wash it away.

It wouldn't be long.

"I'll be on my way." Arcas exclaimed, jumping onto his feet. He would ask Road to send him with the Ark. The picture was safely pocketed away as he walked towards the door at the right side of the dark room filled with telephones. All of that equipment was used by the Earl to communicate with the dealers, better known as the traitors of human kind. Arcas was disgusted by the reminder. "See you later, Earl-sama."

The door vanished behind him. The Noah walked, not to search for Road, but to think. He would search for the First Child later.

Arcas knew his display of excitement was not fooling the master of darkness. His emotions, mostly associated with happiness and desire, had somehow 'vanished' when Artemis died. He could still feel a little here and there, yet no sooner, those would be gone too. He may have awakened as a Noah, but he was still walking on the path towards the memory of 'Despair'. The New Child understood that his final destination was not to be twisted, or to be a psychopath like some of his 'siblings', but to be heartless. Heartless to a point even loneliness no longer sounded frightening.

Arcas couldn't wait. He couldn't wait for something he didn't want to happen.

For countless nights he reminisced and decided that everything would not have happened if Artemis was here. Even if the boy was a puppet who moved only on commands and impulses, not because he saw Arcas as a family, he would suffice the Noah.

Anything, as long as whoever was doing it was named Artemis Frost, would satisfy him.

_His brother. His only kin. The one who trusted him._

Gone, like the wind.

"Where's Road?" Arcas wondered, choosing to keep the piece away for time being. This mission shall distract him. This mission shall further his path as a Noah, as someone who could kill Cross Marian. He knew the current him would not be able to kill a General of Cross's caliber. He needs time, and training. This Exorcist would be his stepping stone to success.

"Time to play."

* * *

Tentatively, Artemis touched the hand of someone whom had been caught in the web and did not survive. The skin felt cold, foreign, and coupled with the touch were distant cries and screams. Artemis disconnected the contact fleetly.

Terrible indeed.

On their way to Holland, the group engaged in several battles. Lenalee was exhausted, Kelly was getting paranoid, and Artemis was just being him. Neutral in everything, with never a need to sleep or eat, he carried out his duties like a loyal pet. He was not curious in anything, until now.

How did a dead man feel? Cold? Certainly. Stiff? Yes. Lifeless? Of course. These were all the common perspectives. Yet, do you know truly of how a corpse feels like?

Artemis knew not. He had read, heard, seen- _even felt_-, yet he knew not of how a corpse really felt like. Was it because he was never alive as well? Or was it because he hadn't lost anyone he loved? No, wait. He lost Arcas. According to what he was told, he lost his brother to the Earl. Arcas may be alive, but the Arcas he knew was gone.

The thought of his family prodded Artemis to perform the experiment. Despite showing indifferences on the outside, the results disappointed the puppet. It did not give him any on-hands experience like those fights did. However, the doll noticed, the failure made him more desperate to find out. His thirst for knowledge, for answers, was driving him crazy- If he was capable of going crazy that is.

"Artemis?"

The doll jolted. Lenalee had succeeded in surprising him. Artemis was staring at the body so intently he failed to notice Lenalee and Kelly in the process.

"Why are you looking at him?" Lenalee wondered, her eyes tracing Artemis's line of vision. "Do you know him?" She inquired out of the blue, with apparent shock in those blacks.

"No."

"Then...?"

The loyal subordinate gazed into her eyes. Once again, a luminous green encased his emerald eyes. Kelly shivered when she caught sight of the orbs. They were supposed to radiate warmth, like how the Finder perceived the Innocence to be. Yet Artemis's gave her a feel of immense confusion and sorrow. When Kelly's sight seems to venture deeper, she lost herself in his world. It was a world of light with patches of black, a pure world with stains.

"I'm just... curious." Artemis replied, blinking to get rid of the eerie light. He knew how much his eyes disturbed the two ladies on occasion. "Nothing more...," He looked away, "Nothing less."

A cue for them to stop asking. They did.

* * *

Taking a bite of the precious food, Mike grinned from ear to ear as he watched Lavi secretly from the corner of his eyes. The red-head was happily eating away, unaware of those unfathomable orbs. It had been three days since they reached the town. In a few days time, Lenalee and Artemis would join him and they would set off to search for General Winters. As for Mike, he would be taking his leave tomorrow. As for where he was going, Lavi was not told. His question was given a reply in the form of a seductive, enigmatic wink.

"A toast to you Mike!" Lavi raised his glass high, facing Mike with a faint blush on his cheeks. The elder male could not help a smile. "Thanks for everything!" Mike too raised his glass and knocked it gently against Lavi's. The boy laughed and downed the content in one go.

"Are you sure you're allowed to drink?" Mike questioned, his brow arched in amusement. "You're a minor, right?"

"Eighteen is the legal age to drink, Mickey!"

"It's Mike."

Lavi laughed, and Mike could not help but giggle with him.

"Aren't you afraid I may ravish you in your drunken state?"

There was a moment that quietness settled between them, Lavi not able to form a reply and Mike waiting for one. He expected the boy to laugh it off, to reply him with nonsense, or perhaps be taken over by anger. Mike did not expect the red-head to still. Maybe the alcohol was doing its work in the boy's system already. The man's head tilted to the side- Lavi's tolerance for liquor couldn't be this low. Mike was ready to break the ice when Lavi smiled.

The boy leaned closer, resting his chin on the man's shoulder. Meanwhile, the glass was placed on the rough wooden surface of the dining table. Mike did not move an inch, surprise and confusion overwhelming his mind while accompanied by a hint of anticipation. He could smell the light scent of alcohol and soap in this position. The boy smelled good. Mike felt warm air caressing his left ear as the boy whispered suggestively, "I dare you to try it." As soon as those words entered the man's ear, Lavi retreated from his side and stood up. He was walking with unstable gait, but Mike knew it was all pretence when Lavi threw a look at him. Taunting, sensual, and a charm Mike found irresistible.

Without a second thought, Mike accepted the invitation. After all, what pleasure is there to reject such an offer?

* * *

**(The Lemon starts here, you have been warned.)**

The sound of skin slapping against skin, of sinful cries and groans resounded within the thin walls of a simply decorated room. Across the floor, clothes scattered yet formed a direct path towards the bed at the far end.

"Nghn... Mike... Harder...!" Lavi moaned while his hands ran up and down the back of Mike uncontrollably. Upon verbal encouragement, the man increased in speed and strength of his thrusts.

"So..tight.." Mike remarked, sweat forming and dripping down his naked flesh. "Ah.. Lavi...!"

"Mike!"

There was the familiar feel of warm liquid sprayed across his abdomen, followed closely by a flooding heat at the bottom. Lavi winced when Mike pulled out to rest beside him.

A few minutes of silent pants passed, before Mike rolled back on top of him and bit his ear, "Ready for the next round?"

Lavi replied by pulling the man into a tongue fight.

For the entire night, Lavi and Mike played this game of give and take, with a mere simple rule- not to take off his eye-patch. Together, pleasure and pain entwined in a smooth, physical manner. The young Bookman knew he was not supposed to engage in sexual intercourse with someone that could not provide any form of information. Yet, he couldn't help it. When Mike teased him with those words, the red-head felt a heat stirring within him, and all logic was thrown away. He wanted this man. He wanted Mike to take him over and over, engraved himself deeply to a point that no matter which persona Lavi took, there would always be a lingering scent of Mike on him.

Lavi had always wanted something, someone, and he always found himself giving up because of the title, 'Bookman'. However, there was no mentor to remind him this time. He would take what he want and remember it in his own history book. This was a secret within the hidden pages of a notebook. No one could ever take this away from him.

Ever.

**(Lemons Ends here.)**

...

The next morning Lavi woke up, Mike was no longer beside him. He searched around hopefully, yet there was nothing except a note on his bed.

_'See ya, Lavi.'_

'Well,' Lavi rolled the paper and threw it aside easily, 'I did request him to be gone before I wake up...'

Lavi sat up on the bed slowly, wincing as his abused site rubbed against the dirty bed sheets. He eyed the dried patches of white and droplets of red on the brown covers. Ignoring the soiled bed and the fact that he was naked, he made his way towards the bathroom on wobbling legs.

Memories rushed back as water gushed from the showerhead at full blast. Grinding his teeth, the red-hair exorcist punched the wall.

There was regret.

There was angst.

There was disappointment.

All because Lavi had woke up alone.

He had woken up to find the man that took 'Lavi's' first time gone, with only a note. There were no whispers or words of promises Mike would see him again. It was a simple one-night-stand.

No strings attached. No emotions needed.

Just a moment of raw pleasure.

A game of lust.

He shook his bowed head, his single eye concealed by the eye-patch which had never left his face. Mike had kept the end of his bargain. Throughout the night, he had never taken away Lavi's eye-patch, and the red-head was grateful. He shook his head, listening as water hit the pale walls.

"I should just... forget it." Lavi murmured, chuckling slightly. Memories attacked him again, and for once, Lavi hated his photographic mind. It was possible he and Mike would never meet again, or perhaps the next time they did meet, they would be enemies. Everything was possible in this world.

If only he could stop thinking, then perhaps this sin would not continue.

If only he could. If only...

For the first time, Lavi prayed, though he knew they were never answered.

...

A fresh new day meant a fresh start.

Slowly, Lavi drew a deep breath, only to exhale in an opposite speed. Though his lower regions still radiated discomfort, it was no longer hindering his movement. A bright smile decorated his face as the red-head weaved through the crowd towards his destination- the train station. Lenalee and Artemis were supposed to meet him at Holland, thus the red-head wanted to just check the train schedule to speculate possibly when they would arrive. He had been told over the phone by one worried Komui that they would be delayed due to some complications.

_Akuma._

The traveling team was visited more frequent than usual, and Lavi knew why. The Artifact was radiating a high level of Innocence power. The Akuma, which were programmed to target Exorcists by sensing the light, were attracted like a moth to fire. The red-head wouldn't be surprised if the Noah Family decided to drop by next. Artemis had a power too pure to ignore. He was a burning flame the Earl would want to extinguish, at all cost. Even the scent of Artemis would repulse them.

"Good day. How may I help you, sir?" The lady in the booth inquired monotonously with a custom smile.

Lavi, with his cheerful demeanor, inquired the lady kindly of the train schedule. After receiving the information, the exorcist said a quick farewell and was returned with an equally happy one. His jovialness must have rubbed on the grumpy woman as well.

Doing all the calculation mentally, Lavi arrived at a decision soon enough. Lenalee and her crew would arrive in roughly two days, if without complications.

God bless.

In the shadows of the crowd, Lavi's stalker gave a smirk. "Pray, Lavi, pray hard."

* * *

"Run!" A man screamed from the sides, "Monsters are coming!"

The man dressed like a jester lifted his head. The sound of tingling bell accompanied his movement closely. The grayish bell was attached to the tip of his hood. A sigh escaped his pale lips as the Exorcist wondered when he could take a break from all this relentless fighting. Guess his quiet time alone has to be put on hold.

Swinging his head slightly, his weapon was detached from the cowl. It flew upwards and proceeded to be bounded by the law of gravity. "Innocence...," It was about to land on the ground when he murmured, "Activate."

At his command, the circular object began to revolve at great speed. Before it could strike the ground, the man gave it a harsh kick that sent it flying. The ball traveled like a blur across the Akuma, drilling a hole across each and every one it contacted. There was a moment nothing happened. Even the Akuma appeared confused at the lack of event, until they started to resonate like a bell. As they exploded into nothing, those in vicinity suffered the same fate. The weapon returned to the Exorcist's side and only stopped spinning when the Exorcist stepped on it. Having harnessing the attention of the Akuma, the machines surrounded him, drawn to the man like scavengers. Instead of fear, the Exorcist was thoroughly thrilled.

The fight continued. He managed to destroy many at one go with the help of his bell. The level ones were not his match. The only challenge posed was the two level twos. They were a lot tougher and more cunning than their brethren. He managed to exorcise one before the fight gets any tougher. It was a strike of luck his weapon managed to land a hit. These two weren't strong, but they were certainly fast.

Just as the fight was getting interesting, the level two stopped attacking. It actually allowed the Innocence to penetrate its body, catching the Exorcist by surprise. What shocked him further was the retreat of the level ones. Soundlessly, without any warning, they ran away in apprehension, but not because of him.

The bell jingled a warning. He turned only to see a teenager standing coolly at his back. When had this boy appeared? He was certain he would have heard footsteps, but he heard nothing. It was as if the boy just appeared out of thin air.

"You're not human, are you?" He dared a question, unsure if he would have a reply.

"Not Akuma either," The boy replied coolly, his brown eyes narrowing with an emotion the Exorcist could not identify. "What's your name?"

"Daisya," The Exorcist responded with utmost confidence, though in fact he was shivering beneath slightly, "Daisya Barry." The teenager was disturbing his nerves, but it was not Daisya's nature to back away from a fight. This could be fun.

The boy lifted a card to eye level. Daisya watched as those honey-brown eyes were replaced by molten gold. Inch by inch, the boy's fair yet scarred skin turned grey, and Crucifixes spread evenly across the originally flawless forehead. He gave a smile which was both innocent and ghastly, forcing Daisya to swallow dryly and take a step back. Noticing his actions, the Exorcist pressed down his thoughts that were screaming at him to run, and took a firm stand. His eyes were narrowed with sheer determination for victory.

The stranger merely grinned wider.

"My name is Arcas Frost, a Noah..." Arcas paused, watching as Daisya's oculus enlarged in recognition of his identity. The Exorcist had certainly heard of him from his colleges, "a man who shall present you as a gift to Earl-sama..." The last word was said with an ominous way, "_Dead_."

Daisya Barry chuckled, somehow nervous yet shaking with anticipation.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

**Callasea:** Right, is he gonna die? Maybe I will spare some compassion, ha. After all, Daisya Barry did die too young in the anime and the book... I leave it to your guess ^^ And that's my 1st lemon so go easy on me. I was actually blushing when I type.. Eps. Haha.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note:** _Its been so long, hope my reader(s) are still lurking around =) I apologise for being late by a few weeks to a month~  
Status: I have finished my attachment in general medical and now advancing to Operation Theatre, followed closely by A&E~ So I will be gone again~ I'm not gonna lie, I'm still typing up my next chapter. LOL. Yea, It's gonna take alot of my energy since I have memory problems._

_Thank you to my Beta-Reader for all the efforts~ Miss Dorian Ditri~~~_

**Rating:**_ Rated-T_

**Warning:** _Death, Angst, Destruction._

_

* * *

_

_Gentle whisperings. Notes of emotions. Tears of sadness and joy._

Arcas saw and envied them.

He caused them. He crushed them. He made sure they were replaced.

He realized the hole was getting bigger.

A sense of familiarity embraced him as the closed palm opened. Speckles of Green dust, the remains of Daisya's Innocence, were swiftly carried away by the wind that seemed to follow Arcas everywhere. The boy was disappointed with the result. This cube was not what the Earl's searching for. After the weapon was taken care of, Arcas's attention returned to the defeated form of Daisya Barry.

The Exorcist was whimpering, sobbing, trying to scream, yet unable to. His voice box had been crushed by said Noah, whom had grown tired of Daisya's relentless curses and pleads during the midst of torture. Kneeling down beside the fallen enemy, he lifted the cowl shielding Daisya's face to look at his dark eyes. They were filled with grief of lost and the fear of dying.

_Yes_. How it thrilled Arcas to see those emotions playing before him. He could almost smell them in the atmosphere. The Noah stood up and approached a destroyed pillar nearby. He sat down; both elbows rested neatly on respective kneecaps and cupped his chin with the hands. The teenager was careful to add more weight on the left hand instead of right, since Daisya's Innocence wounded him previously. Arcas watched mockingly as Daisya lost his will to live, his instinct to survive.

...

**The fight, predicted to be quick by one Daisya Barry, was slow. Hands-on was certainly not in Arcas's criteria of a battle. The Noah was, in the Exorcist's view, laidback. He had sent out minions, un-dead, to attack on his behalf while sitting aloft a wooden crate munching a ripe apple. **

**There was never a shortage in supply. They just kept coming, growling at him, eyes flashing a color which reminded Daisya of his should-be enemy. The Exorcist would glance back and forth to make sure Arcas wouldn't get him while distracted. Daisya was confused by Arcas's behavior. The New Child seemed listless and perhaps bored, not wanting to participate in any of this fight.**

**After a moment of contemplation, Daisya decided to strike first.**

**Arcas's oculus gave off a strong glow as he dodged the weapon. The crate he previously sat on had exploded into tiny pieces of wood. With the grace of a cat, the Noah's feet sought ground. He threw the apple away and proceeded to dust his clothes free of dust and splinters. At that action, his servants halted in their attacks. The Exorcist was wondering why, when he felt a strange force. He was looking into the golden eyes when a heavy weight spread from the centre of his chest towards every part of his body.**

**Daisya fell. **

**He didn't stand a chance.**

"**Heavy? Can't lift your hand?" Arcas's tall figure loomed over him. His entrance made Daisya struggle harder to break free. His weapon, the Innocence, was spinning in mid-air as it awaited the next command. He had ordered it to stop for time-being, too shocked and scared to attack. "What do you think this is?"**

'**Gravity' was what the trapped prey thought. Daisya always hated gravity. The thing that pulls you to Earth- makes you heavy and gives you weight. Freaking hell... It makes a human heavy without much of a hesitation. **_**In just a second.**_

"**Will you be happy to hear that you're the first I test this power on?" Arcas smiled sinisterly as he watched.**

**Daisya wanted so badly to spit at the boy, but he couldn't. Even the act of rolling his eyes was giving him a hard time. He settled for words when he noticed he could still talk. "Shut up you asshole! I'm going to kill you, just you wait!"**

**The boy chuckled. Daisya felt nausea hitting him as he listened. How can a human behave such way?**

**The Noah continued, as if he was not previously yelled at by his enemy. "Grief, Despair, Sorrow... disappointment. All this emotions causes gravity within a heart... a living heart, at least. Normally they don't cause anything, but when you amplify them..." He clicked his fingers, demonstrating to Daisya how fast the weight could consume him. "They made you so heavy that you..." A glance and a snigger, "like now."**

"**What-" **

"**You're weak." Arcas remarked mercilessly, his foot pressing down on the Daisya's palm, "I was thinking of prolonging your life, but you lost your chances."**

"**Asshole-" Daisya tried to retaliate, only to feel a sharp pain at his throat and splattered blood. Arcas had crushed his larynx.**

"**Blame no one but your **_**so-called justice**_**, dear Exorcist, **_**Daisya Barry**_**."**

**Daisya felt the pull becoming stronger. A terrible mixture of anger and fear coursed through his cold veins. Hastily, he summoned his weapon to attack Arcas. The Noah's attention flickered for a mere second and the boy evaded, the Innocence missing him narrowly. However, Arcas was not able to dodge fully the second time. The bell grazed his right arm. Blood oozed and Arcas's eyes flashed a fierce gold of anger. As the bell tried to attack again, it was stopped by the army of un-dead. At Arcas's command, they had intervened. The Noah of 'Despair' turned to his prey.**

"**Pray to the God that I hate, Exorcist." Arcas murmured, "Pray to him for your salvation and my redemption."**

...

Revisiting the present, Arcas felt a small pang of _something _he ought to have _lost_. Hope, the wish to be _saved_ was still lingering somewhere within him. It had been denied and ignored for so long, Arcas had almost forgotten being human. Noah, as what he was told, is a Human with extraordinary features, and they were set apart from humans by being inhuman. Conflicting? Yes.

He stood up from his seat, eyes resuming its former brown. "Good night, Exorcist." He reached for the flat cap he kept inside his coat and wore it, wincing slightly as he moved his injured arm. "I believe you deserve a sweet dream, at least."

Arcas left.

* * *

Road was hunting for Arcas's shadow when she saw a familiar face belonging to a boy in his late teens. Short dark hair and deep blue eyes, the teen had such fair complexion it would cause girls to scream. He had a bag of groceries in his right arm while his left hand held onto a piece of paper and was reading it while walking towards the direction of the First Child.

Road's grip on Lero, the umbrella, tightened, as he came closer. Eventually, he strolled passed her.

The man never spared her a glance.

"Road-sama?" Lero whispered the question. It had never seemed Road had ever behaved in such manner. She was always smiling, scheming, but never sad or troubled. It wanted to ask, yet it was not possible. One, he was afraid of Road, and two, they were standing in the middle of a crowded street.

Silently, Road turned to follow the man with quick steps. Lero bit back a gasp of surprise.

Brown coat, a white collared shirt beneath and a pair of black trousers which mirrored the color of his leather boots, the man was just like any man walking on the busy road. There was nothing extraordinary about him, so why were her feet trailing after him? Why was every fiber of her being asking her to follow him, while her mind screamed to stop?

Like every member of her family, she had a life outside the dark world once. She had once been truly happy and grieved.

_The memories of long past._

...

"**You don't like being teased, do you, Road?" The man inquired, chuckling softly. His voice was music to her ears, a melody she would never forget.**

...

Although Road had the appearance of a teenager, she was in fact way older than many living man on Earth. Needlessly to say, she would have made countless memories. They overlapped each other, and after certain amount of time, she would soon forget - wiping it off like an eraser on pencil-work.

Yet Road found herself unable to forget this. A memory retained so long, from the time she was not a Noah. It was the image of a man and woman, of him and her, in some faraway time and land.

In those blurred pictures, he was smiling, and so was she - a picture of happily-ever-after.

...

"**Call my name again." He whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around the petite figure tenderly. The girl giggled, feeling his warm breathe tickling the exterior of her ear.**

"**Alexandre Colville."**

**Said man chuckled.**

"**Good!" He praised, giving the girl a peck on her forehead, "cause' you'll be calling that a lot, Rhode."**

**They stared at one another in blissful understanding.**

...

Tears welled at the corner of her eyes.

...

"**Will you marry me?"**

...

The First Child of the Noah Family remembered her answer.

...

**With a bright smile, she nodded, a gentle word of affirmation passing her lips.**

"**Yes."**

...

"Hello, Jonathan!"

She was knocked out of her thoughts when someone called the man by his supposedly name. She skipped to a halt not far away, watching as he exchanged greetings with his neighbor - an old lady in a white apron, busy watering her pots.

"Good day, Mrs. Morrison." The man named Jonathan replied, inclining his head slightly as a sign of recognition and respect.

"Grocery?"

Jonathan beamed. "Yea... Sorry Mrs. Morrison... I have to go home to cook dinner, so I'll talk to you later... Good bye."

The lady just smiled and waved. Jonathan bowed his head in apology and walked off.

_His voice._ How she missed his voice. No matter how many times he had reincarnated, Road would always remember him.

_Her first love._

"Road-sama?" Lero attempted to grab her attention again, and lucky to say, it was successful.

"Let's go find Arcas now!" She said cheerfully, giving the umbrella a quick swing so that it rest on her shoulder. Lero, startled, whimpered at the suddenness and promptly started complaining.

Unknown to the magical item, Road was trying to hide her tears.

...

**Once upon a time, a wish that gave her the taste of first love, and the death of a young man, was made.**

**Alexandre Colville was French. He was born with a silver spoon and family who loved him. He grew up happy, with smiles. He grew up to be a fine man, almost a Casanova, but never a heart-breaker. Alexandre chose the one he loved and stayed with her.**

**The one he chose was Rhode Anderson - Road Camelot was a name she took after being adopted by Cyril Camelot. She was a hard chase, but he succeeded in winning her hand ultimately and proposed marriage.**

**A happy couple? Indeed. Then how did this dream shatter? What happened that made Rhode Anderson become Road Camelot? How did someone who used to love becomes someone that toys with humans?**

**A fairytale goes wrong.**

**Alexandre has a sister- Alexis. When she died due to an illness, he was utterly devastated. He was alone to carry this grief, for Rhode was abroad with her parents and the rest of his whole family long gone. No one was there for him. Thus, when the Earl made the offer of her resurrection, he accepted. He became an Akuma, his soul and Alexis's entwined in a single body- bound to wander between life and death, to be condemned forever by God. Memories of the past, of those he cared for, no longer matters.**

**He attacked Rhode, and when she died, her Noah self awakened to this blunt reality.**

**Road Camelot was born.**

**However, contrary to popular assumptions, she did not hate Alexandre. For the sake of this man, she begged the Earl to release the contract. The Earl agreed. Alexis was allowed to go free. However, due to his 'sins', Alexandre could never enter the gates of heavens. He was cursed to endure reincarnation, to be a soul that carries thousands and millions of memories.**

**Road suffered with him.**

**Do you know why Road is the Noah of 'Dreams' now? Because in those illusions she made, Road sought escape from this life. In her world, everything would go her way, where nothing else but 'he and she' mattered.**

...

Road gave a soft sigh. "I could never find one as perfect as you."

"Road?"

She looked up, startled to see Arcas a mere few feet away from her. The First Child had not sensed him as she was lost in her thoughts. He appeared curious. Said boy proceeded to slant the angle of his cap for a better sight of his family member. "What are you doing here?" He inquired when Road did not say anything. Arcas stood his ground, both his hands deep into the pockets of his trousers.

Road recovered fast. "Here to bring you home, that's what!" Her tone was cheery, yet the slight differences did not go unnoticed. After all, one of Arcas's talent was to sense grief, like how Road senses her prey. Road's aura had the traces of sorrow- he could tell. "Tyki's back and ready to go, tomorrow!"

Arcas, awakened from his thinking, nodded his head. He decided not to ask. After all, whatever it was, it was none of his business.

"Sure, let's go then."

The Noah of 'Despair' began walking towards Road at the same time she started to walk towards him. Swiftly, a door appeared at her wordless command.

They disappeared.

* * *

The world outside was raining a combination of mystic grey and white. The clouds weren't the least visible either. The usually bright colors had been dulled significantly in this weather.

Komui's heart, if possibly, was darker. Reever waited, fear gripping his mind as he saw that look.

_The look of ill foreboding._

"We lost Daisya Barry."

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile-

"Coming!" Jonathan said hurriedly, cleaning his hands and rushing for the door. He was expecting to see his neighbours or perhaps, friends. However, it was a young lady, skimpily dressed and leaning against the side like she owned the place. Jonathan raised a brow at the sight of this lady. "How may I help you?"

"Jonathan Cross?" The lady inquired, her eyes raking his figure seductively. The boy felt utterly exposed under her gaze.

"Another?" The boy snorted, folding his arms and too, leaning against the frame of the door. When the lady just smiled, he took that as an answer and asked, "What does he want?"

"First off, good day to your mother..."

The boy rolled his eyes, "My mum's dead."

"... Second," She continued, as if she had not been rudely interrupted, "he wants you to bring Pandora and meet him at China."

"China?"

The lady just nodded her head and pushed manes of red locks to her back.

"That's half way across the world!"

At his exclamation, she reached into her pocket and stuffed Jonathan three bundles of cash. "Take this money and go, he says." The woman leered, "Unless you're too scared to do that."

Jonathan blinked. The next thing he did surprised the woman a little. He smiled sweetly.

"Tell him he's got it."

The boy slammed the door in her face.

The woman, not offended the least, smiled. She lighted a cigar and savored it, the taste of grey smoke relaxing her. Looking up towards the darkening skies, she murmured, "You're in for a lot of trouble..." As she walked across the streets, she turned sharply into a dark alleyway, her fair skin receding to a bright gold. The machine had a bold, big cross etched on the mask it wore. "Jon... God bless ya."

Bending her knees, she kicked off and took flight.

* * *

**Callasea:**  
It has been mentioned at the previous chapters that Arcas _do_ have the power to crush things. _(Hint: At the chapter he first appears as a Noah)  
_and... Aha, sorry, _he_ died. Okay, so the plot deepens... I have to say, with Cross being a womaniser, I'm surprised he have _no children_ in the anime/manga. It's puzzling... and add to the fact I want him to have a son, I'm gonna let him have one. I'm sorry to all fans out there who wanted him to be single in all ways~~~ (Btw, I was inspired by the scene where he hugged Allen in the manga...)

My next chapter are focused on Allen and Kanda, but I'm afraid I have to push them back a little because 1. I forgot some details and 2. They have a super plotty scene... The twist alone are giving me headaches... Ha.

Please leave behind some reviews =) much needed and appreciated!!!


End file.
